Sick Memories
by IzzySenpaiChan
Summary: Memories scar and leave behind things you'd never want to remember - things that haunt you with every waking nightmare.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of the End

(A/N: Hello! Welcome to Sick Memories, Chapter one! It's been quite the while since I wrote this chapter. The current one I'm on is eleven. XD Anyway, I just would like to point out that the more interesting things lie ahead. Also, this is originally on Dbzultrafan's account, who is my sister. I didn't copy! I just made a new account to continue the story. :)

Seriously. Like...this is probably the most boring chapter. But don't skip it. Otherwise you'll be like..."what?" XP

Lastly, I'm not sure if I spaced it right Normally I just indent, but Fanfiction doesn't work like that. So, please leave a review if you like it! :D The writing does improve later on, so please forgive me "

ENJOYYY~!)

Chapter One: The Beginning of The End

Bulma, the young mother of one, carried a pile of laundry over to her thirteen-year-olds room. She had just got done with ironing out jeans and t-shirts and was ready to end her day sitting on the couch, eating strawberries. But she couldn't without finishing, of course, the horrible laundry.  
Bulma nudged open the door, greeted with Trunks on Netflix watching Blackfish. She cleared her throat to grasp his attention. It took him a small amount of time for him to tear his eyes off the screen. "Yeah, Mom?" he asked.

"Your laundry."

"Oh thanks, Mom. Just set it on my bed, please," he replied. He nodded toward his bed, covers sprawled in an untidy manner. Bulma just shook her head and smiled. "Oh sorry, Mom. I'll make my bed and you know...clean my room..." Bulma gave him a look which Trunks couldn't help but snicker. "Okay, maybe I wasn't going to. Today, anyways."

"I expect this room clean and spotless the next time I come back. Do you hear me?" Bulma asked as she set down her load of laundry on Trunks' bed. Trunks nodded, turning back to his game. "Love you, Trunksy!"

"You too..." He replied, his attention glued to the screen. Bulma rolled her eyes pleasantly and turned to leave for the door. Bulma couldn't help but give her little Trunksy a hug, so that's exactly what she did. As soon as she had completed her ninja assault, she exited his room.

'Finally! I can go rest and eat strawberries, flick on some romance movies, stay nice and warm, and all of the fantastic stuff!' Bulma thought of all of these relaxing activities as she strode to the couch. She sat down and was greeted with a cough to her left. "Oh! Hey Vegeta, don't scare me like that!"

"Well, you invaded my territory so it isn't my fault I scared you, Onna," the Prince responded.

"Why were you coughing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you were coughing when I sat down. Or you just coughed once, I think." Bulma folded her arms in a defiant manner, knowing she was right.

"Does it matter? I was clearing my throat, woman, it shouldn't be of any concern." Vegeta turned away from her and silently coughed into his sleeve.

"Then why did you cough again?" she asked, peeking over his shoulder.

"Just be quiet and leave me alone. If I am unwell, it makes no difference to my training regimen."

"Okay, fine. You leave me no choice, Vegeta." Bulma strode over to the kitchen.

'What in the world is that woman thinking?' Vegeta wondered, waiting for her return. And return she did, but this time a metal frying pan in hand.

"Vegeta," Bulma said, balancing the cooking instrument in one hand. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Come to the doctor with me, or I force you to come with me."

"What are you talking about? What in the world are you going to do with tha-" those were the last words he said before slipping into darkness and the twang of pain in the side of his head.

.

(VEGETA'S P.O.V.)

I awoke with a cool substance covering my forehead. A wet cloth no doubt. I opened my eyes and was greeted with my wife nowhere to be found. 'Thank god,' I thought gratefully. I rose to get up but I was thrown into a fit of coughing. When the berating coughs finally subsided, I decided that the smart thing to do would rest for an hour and get back to training, just to make sure I don't ensue my wife's wrath. But then I notice that i wasn't home. The windows were open in this stranger room, letting in a slight breeze and sunlight to pour in. I surmised that I had been transported to somewhere comfortable. I decide not to think about it. So I laid back onto the cool, blue, silken covers and rolled onto my side. As a sigh escaped my lips, I began to drift to sleep.

.  
(BULMA'S P.O.V.)

 _1 hour earlier..._

I get my son Trunks to help me get Vegeta into the car. I open the door while Trunks sets him down on the seat. "So, you wanna come, Trunksy?" I ask, using my pet name for my son. He rolls his eyes playfully, and shakes his head. I shrug and go over to the other side of my Porsche. I wave goodbye to my thirteen year old and climb in. I wave one last time before disappearing over the drive way.

I glance over at my husband, sleeping peacefully. I couldn't help but smile. I knew he wouldn't cooperate in the end, so I knew I would need the frying pan anyways. I didn't feel too guilty for my actions. I stop when a red light blares at me. Just another block. Then I'll be at the doctor's office. I did feel a bit anxious as to what a saiyan could have, so I did want to rush things along a bit.

'Maybe it's an unknown illness...' I thought to myself. I looked again at my husband. He looked so peaceful without a scowl on his face. I smile once more. The red light turned green as I turned the corner toward the doctor's office.

As usual, I was greeted with the yellow and blue flowers in front of the electronic doors as I pulled into the parking lot. Several cars were littered here and there, wanting to make appointments and the like. I stepped out of my car, Vegeta awaking at the best and most expected time.

"What...? Woman! How dare you hit me?" He said, realizing his surroundings and how it all happened. I ignored his insistent complaints and demands as I stepped over to the side. Vegeta unlocked his seat belt and decided to be quiet. He gave a small cough into his elbow.

"Woman, I don't know why you have insisted upon me coming to this clinic, but I assure you that I am fine."

"Alright, Vegeta," I say, bored of his complaining and his fake assurances. We walked through the car-adorned parking lot, the cold of Winter biting into my bare arms, my heels making click-click sounds on the pavement. Why in the world did I not where a sweater? I was pretty sure I was going to freeze. Then I was thankful of the heat that blew out of the electronic doors from inside the clinic. With it came the smell of medicine and air fresher, the attempt of removing the first odor unsuccessful. I stepped onto the carpet, the same smells becoming intoxicating. I ignored them and made a beeline for the front desk. Just before Vegeta opened his mouth, I pointed to the waiting area. Then I turned my attention to the man sitting at the front desk, looking at me expectantly.

"Hi, I made an appointment for 2:00? For Vegeta Briefs?"

"Oh yes, you did. Over the phone, correct? You are Mrs. Briefs, yes?"

"Yes. For Dr. Yarbrough?" I answer. He nods and starts typing away on his keyboard. Then the question comes.

"Where is your sister?" I nearly bust out laughing. He thought Vegeta was a woman!

"No, it's my husband. He's a man," I manage to choke out between my attempts of holding back laughter.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I did not know that. Please let him know that I apologized." I nod at his request and make my way over to Vegeta, reading a magazine.

"Hey, 'Geta." I say, sitting next to him in a plush chair. He simply grunts as a reply. "Hey, just curious, how did you learn to read if you were so busy fighting as a kid? Also how to write? Shouldn't you be illiterate?" I think I might've hit a nerve, but he simply laughs.

"You're more dull than I thought! Of course I'm literate! I am a prince, so how am I supposed to compete my duties if I cannot read, nor write?" His words stung a little. It hurt to be called dull. But I knew he was just mad at me for hitting him in the head with a frying pan.

"Alright, jeez. I was just curious." The two of us sat alone in the waiting room, slowly watching it being filled by several people for the next twenty minutes. Vegeta coughed, making it seem small. But I could see that he had restrained the rest of his cough through his eyes.

Finally, after those twenty minutes of waiting, Dr. Yarbrough appeared through two doors. He looked at me and gestured for me to come to him. I nudged Vegeta, pointing at our family doctor. He gave the doctor a hard look. Both of us rose, our seats quickly taken by two elderly women, both pale. I smiled sympathetically towards the two as they waved back.

We went through the double doors Dr. Yarbrough had come through, greeted with the sight of several medical instruments. Several nurses scampered about, looking for pills, serums, or ace bandages for patients. I looked about the room, the bright lights and white walls and floors almost blinding. Several doors that led to unknown territory flooded my vision toward the right. I turned back to looking in front of me, where I almost knocked into a small female nurse, who nearly skirted around me as I tried to apologize.

Dr. Yarbrough took us around a corner to the left, where a scale rested on the ground. It was equipped with a height meter on its side. Kill two birds with one stone, right?

"Please step here, Vegeta." the doctor asked. Normally doctors wouldn't use your first name, but since we were so close, we had become used to it. Also Dr. Yarbrough was fully aware that Vegeta claimed he had no last name. Yarbrough was smart and decided not to call him "Mr. Briefs, thus keeping his head attached to his shoulders.

Vegeta did as he was told and stepped onto the scale. As it measured his weight, Dr. Yarbrough measured his height by pressing several buttons. There was a faint beep, making me jump. My family's doctor simply walked to the other side of the scale and nodded, scrawling numbers on his clipboard. "Still same height and weight; 123 pounds and only 5'5". Will you ever change, Vegeta?" Dr. Yarbrough said jokingly. My husband simply growled, giving him a dangerous glare, which the doctor simply ignored full-knowingly.

He once more led us down an extremely long corridor, the never-ending doors on either side. The same white walls and wooden doors were getting to annoy me.  
Vegeta coughed into his sleeve, this time not able to stop a fit of coughs. Yarbrough raised a concerned brow at him, the coughs getting more violent. I watched as Vegeta laid a slight hand on a nearby wall, the violent coughs beginning to subside. When they had stopped all together, Vegeta looked a tad shaken. But his eyes shone with strength and determination. After Yarbrough saw to it that he was fine, we continued on our long journey down the hallway.  
We finally came to a halt outside a wooden door. Everything about the door looked the same; but a golden plaque was placed on top of it. It read:

 **"DR. YARBROUGH**

 **HEAD DOCTOR AND SCHOLAR**

 **ROOM 15, B HALL"**

Yarbrough opened the wooden door, showing an extremely white room with medical posters hung on each wall. In the middle of the room, a blue cot was bolted to the floor, the (annoyingly) familiar white crinkly paper laid on top of it, a blood pressure meter bolted into the wall next to the cot. Next to that lay a basket full of magazines and books accompanied by a blue plush chair. To the left of the room was a marble countertop with jars of cotton swabs and popsicle sticks, a sink installed into the middle of it. Next to the jars were medical instruments to check inside ears and noses, check temperatures, and other purposes.

"Vegeta, I need you to sit on that cot there," Dr. Yarbrough instructed, pointing to it. "I'm just going to check all of the necessary areas of the body and diagnose what is wrong with you."

.

(VEGETA'S P.O.V. STILL AT DOCTOR'S OFFICE, ROOM 15 B HALL)

So what I'm told is that I'm going to be poked and prodded by a man who claims to be a doctor. Fantastic. Then again, I honestly do not want to protest so I just sit down on the blue cot, the paper insanely loud. I growl softly, seeking to destroy the horrible paper. Just as I'm about to, that annoying doctor opens his fat mouth.

"Vegeta, I do know you are indeed a Saiyan, so if you get troubled, such as you are right now due to the sanitation paper, then count to ten and do not destroy anything. Anyway, I'm going to check your blood pressure now, so if you will hold out your arm I will feel very appreciated."  
Yeah, right, you fat tub of lard. Honestly, he really isn't obese, but I cannot say without lying that he is completely fit either. But either way the doctor went toward the meter with a basket underneath it to my left. He fished out a blue object, Velcro attached to either end. I hold out my arm as I was instructed to earlier, which Yarbrough looped around my forearm and connected either end with the Velcro. I rested my cheek on my fist, noticing how warm I felt. I decided to ignore it and looked on as Dr. Yarbrough started pumping on a blue object, every squeeze making the blue circle around my arm constrict my veins even more. The red liquid in the meter raised higher and higher, up and down with every pump. Finally the man stopped, removed the blue instrument from my arm, and dropped them back in the basket.

"Your blood pressure is, of course, higher than a human but I am unsure if it is healthy for a Saiyan. Would you be so kind as in to check?" He stretched out his arm, letting me see the number of my blood pressure. It was indeed high for a human, but not so much to where a Saiyan is concerned.

"It's fine. It's not high," I say, casting my eyes toward the white tiled floor. I feel a cool hand rest itself on my cheek, already knowing it's my wife. I glance at her, seeing her smile. I do not show any sign of a smile or a smirk, but instead close my eyes, feeling a bit drained, as if her touch brought on a feel of tiredness. I hear Dr. Yarbrough make his way toward me, feeling a cold, metal feel through my shirt.

"I am just checking your heart beat," Yarbrough explained. He pulled back and picked up a pencil. "Your heart rate is going somewhere along the speed of this-" he paused, making a fast tapping with the eraser end of his pencil on the marble of his counter. "Is this quick for a Saiyan? It's quite fast for a human."

"It is a bit too fast. More alarming, actually, for a Saiyan to have the heart rate such as that." I respond, too enraptured with a now-forming headache to feel alarmed. Then I feel the same cold sensation on my hot back, the pleasure unbelievable.

"Please breathe in slowly through the mouth please," I hear Yarbrough's voice say behind me. I inhale as I am instructed, feeling a tight restriction in the lungs, as if I am not to take a full breath of air. Quite aggravating. The man tsk-ed as I exhale, and asked me to do it two more times.  
That done, he went over to his counter and picked up a black instrument. "I am going to check the inside of your ears and nose," I was told. I just nodded as I felt the cold of the instrument insert itself in my left ear. He nods and checks my other one. "Both ears are good, so now I will check your nasal passage..." once more feeling like a primitive beast, he continued to inspect my body. Hit my knees with a hammer, checked my hearing and vision, all that annoying crap. Really, this felt more like some stupid check up. Just as I was ready to leave, I am told that I have to go through two more things.

"One is to do a influenza check. Please open your mouth, Vegeta," Yarbrough orders me. I do so, feeling to ill to contradict his instruction. He takes a long cotton swab, placing it in my mouth.

Do you know how doctors check if you have strep throat? Placing a popsicle stick in your mouth far enough for you to gag. Imagine that, but ten times the waves of nausea worse. That's because the idiotic doctor decided to go all the way to the back of my throat. I restrain the urge to gag as he takes a swab of my throat. Thankfully, he only did it once and he did it quickly. He removed the cotton swab, seals it in a Ziploc bag, and sets it on the counter. As soon as it's out, I take a silent gust of air. I cough, the feeling to gag almost unbearable. I felt like I had to vomit. Luckily, it eventually passed.

"Now, I must take this over to be tested. Meanwhile I need you to take these pills. Take only four. I will be back." He pointed to a small container full of pills on the counter. Usually four is considered an overdose of these certain pills, but because I am a Saiyan, I am usually supposed to take more so an effect will actually go through my tough Saiyan body.

"There is a drink machine around the left corner. Buy a water to take the pills, then down them. I will return in approximately fifteen minutes," Dr. Yarbrough explained, opening the door. He took one step out before hesitating. "I almost forgot. You may feel a tad drowsy, but that's just a side-effect. Later you will understand, Vegeta." The puzzling doctor gave a nod in Bulma's direction, leaving me clueless. Bulma apparently understood, as she gave him a returning nod. Yarbrough closed the door, leaving me and Bulma here alone.

"What is going on, woman?" I demand, looking her straight in the eye.

"Nothing, Vegeta, it just seems safe, knowing you." she replies, getting me annoyed. "I'll be right back. I have to get you that water so you can take your pills." She leaves, leaving me with my thoughts.

What was going on? Yarbrough obviously was told something from my wife which I don't know about. Is it just a simple prescription? Could it possibly be life endangering? These thoughts circle my head as my headache intensifies. I shake my head, only making it worse. I notice that my throat is also kind of dry and sore. I swallow hard. I leave the blue cot, the crinkly paper once more making itself known. I sigh and lean against the wall, the cool surface embracing my still-warm back. I close my eyes and let all these physical feelings envelop me. Then I try to think what sickness a Saiyan prince could have possibly inherited. But my thoughts are interrupted by my wife opening and closing the door, setting a bottle full of water labeled, "Dasani" on the front.

"Got your water, Vegeta! Now you have to take your pills-"

"What will those pills do to me?" I demand.

"They're supposed to help your flu symptoms, you know, make you better. Dr. Yarbrough only wants you to start your prescription early."

"Then why is he finding a diagnosis?"

"To be certain that you have it," she said, reaching for the pill bottle. She retrieved four little capsules and set them in the palm of her hand before offering them out for me to accept. "He's pretty confident you have it though. Also, you know what they say! Doctor's Orders!" Bulma once more holds them out in front of me. Reluctantly, I hold out my hand for her to deposit the small medicinal capsules. She hands me the water which I hold in my free hand. I take one pill and insert it in my mouth before swallowing it dry, abandoning the water. I do the same to the other three before taking the first sip from the bottle. Bulma already knows I'm capable to down pills without water, so it came to no shock of hers. Immediately, a wave of drowsiness washes over me.

"Sorry, Vegeta. I just know you'll protest. They're only sleeping pills. These help you stay asleep and safe on the ride to the hospital. Love you, Vege-" she wasn't able to finish her explanation, as I fell to the floor, vision going blank.

Huh. Who knew that sleeping pills and wenches could be such a devious accomplice in the hand of deception. Nothing bad happens to me. At least, not by the hands of another.

.

(BULMA'S P.O.V. OUTSIDE IN LOBBY)

I look down at my husband, feeling guilty for the maneuver I had to pull. He now lies in a gurney, carried by two men on either side. I hear the blaring of sirens from the ambulance vehicle waiting outside. I had to get him to take the pills or he would have gotten worse. His breathing had already been limited. It scared me how fast the symptom had come and how I cannot do anything about it.  
Vegeta's complexion now flushed, I kiss him slightly on the forehead. It was my silent way of giving forgiveness while he was asleep right now. His temperature a terrifying  
One hundred and ten degrees- much higher than that of normal high temperature standards of a human. The highest for a human was one hundred and six when having the flu; Vegeta was a saiyan and thus his illness was worse as the bacteria worked harder against his Saiyan antibodies. Vegeta's breath intake turning worse, he is lifted up into the ambulance as I climb in. I brush a tear from my cheek as I think of how bad his particular flu was. Dr. Yarbrough decided to meet us at the hospital, deciding to wait to tell Vegeta what type of flu he had. Honestly, I don't know if I can make it through another explanation of his diagnosis.

.

(?'s POV)

I look at the clipboard in my hand that was given to me from the hospital secretary. I was about to find out when my message speaker on my desk clicked to life.

"Dr. Son?" Clarice, the secretary, asks me.

"Yes, Clarice?"

"I'm having the papers with the patient names, diagnosis, and health papers that you are assigned being brought up to your office now."

"Thank you, Clarice," I say, sipping my coffee. I look at the picture of my family, Videl and Pan smiling up at me, my mother, Chi Chi, and my younger brother, Goten, flashing peace signs. My father, Son Goku, was not included in the picture. He was off training the small boy named a Uub somewhere. The monitor beeps, letting me know she has signed off. I grab my pin that read my name and place it on the lapel of my doctor coat:

 **SON GOHAN**  
 **HEAD SCHOLAR AND DOCTOR OF SATAN CITY HOSPITAL**

I wait for my papers to be delivered to my office. I lace my fingers together and place them on my mahogany desk. About five minutes later, I hear a light tapping and opening of my door. A mousy-haired student comes in. Recently the hospital had allowed students from a nearby medical school come by and learn and experience the thrill and responsibility of being a doctor. This student came silently and placed the papers on my desk. She gave a small bow before leaving and closing the door behind her. I lift the papers from the desk up to my face. I skim down the list, seeing ordinary names and nothing out of the normal list. But just as I'm setting down the papers, taking a drink of my coffee, the last name I read almost makes me spit out my coffee and fall out of my wheelie-chair. I couldn't believe who my patient was.

.

(VEGETA'S P.O.V. SATAN CITY HOSPITAL ROOM, PRESENT TIME)

The first thing I notice is the rancid taste in my mouth. I swallow, trying to lose it, but to no avail, as the horrible taste insists that it remains. The next thing I notice is the horrible headache. Nothing can help that except for pain killers. Third, I can feel something protruding my arms. I open my eyes, sunlight nearly blinding. No...not sunlight...the blueness of my wife's eyes.

"Bulma?" as soon as it leaves my lips, I realize I have just said her name. I usually only say it during important conversations, but this time I have let it slip like a fool.

"Yeah?" I can see the worry in her eyes. She bites her bottom lip, looking overwhelmingly concerned.

"Where am I? Another clinic?" I sit up, causing her to lean back. I look around, blue mainly around. A wide flat-screen high-definition TV played a romance movie on low volume. To my left was the window which I had felt a breeze from earlier.

"Satan City Hospital," I hear my wife say. I look down at my arms, IV drips punctured through my skin. I lay back down, drowsiness coming again as soon as my head hits the pillow. My breathing gets shorter.

"Vegeta, are you alright?"

I give her a look that lets her know how silly an attempt of a question such as that was.

"I don't even know what illness I have been assaulted with. How am I supposed to be alright?" I smirk at her when she seems a bit hurt from my comment. "Anyways, what do I have?"

"You have type-" She was cut off as the door to my room opened. Whom I presumed to be my doctor, a insanely tall-looking man with jet black hair and idiotic glasses. I couldn't believe who my doctor was.

"Hello, Vegeta. It's good to see that you are awake," said Gohan, my doctor. "Now, you have to take certain medicines..." and off he went babbling about nonsense about the purpose of my prescription and the hours I was expected to take them.

He picked up a bottle of dark, green looking serum. I seriously hoped I didn't have to take that. "This is to help your throat and cough." he removed the cup from the top of the cap, pouring it nearly half-way. "This is about how much a human takes. But since your Saiyan," he continued, pouring it nearly twice as much as it was before. "You have to take this much. Every twelve hours, okay?" I couldn't nod. I simply loathed the medicine I had to take. I looked at it, wondering what in the world that putrid-looking medicine would taste like.

He hands me the cup which I hesitate in downing before it finally reaches my lips.

It tasted absolutely disgusting. It was 50 times worse than the grossest grape gunk in a bottle. But as I swallowed it, it felt like bliss to my throat. It chilled and numbed it, the soreness disappearing completely. He then handed me another one that was supposed to help my fever. I drank it, this one not nearly as good as the first. This one was all about the taste. The feel of it didn't help anything. I nearly gag at the taste.

"Finally, these pills you will have to take every two hours," Gohan said. "This helps you fall asleep, which, of course, is very important on the path to recovery." He hands four to me, once more twice the normal human intake. I take them all, washing them down with water, when I feel even more tired. Gohan leaves the room, telling Bulma that she needs to leave soon. All she can do is nod. At least, that's all I saw before falling to a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Remembering Mother

Chapter Two: Remembering Mother

I open my eyes again. But what I wake up to is not the sunlight, nor is it the concerned blue eyes of my wife. I wake up to darkness. I sit up and look around. I'm in my room; but not on Earth. Wait...what was Earth again? My memory slips of all the past things I had done. Now my mind is only set on the task at hand. I swing my legs over my bed. I stand and I realize how small I am. Then everything comes back to me. The Purging.

The Purging is a Saiyan ritual in which Lord Frieza chooses a planet and it is sold to the highest bidder. But before he can do so, he must get rid of all the inhabitants. At the moment, I was five. You heard me correctly. I was only five when I had ridiculed a planet. I threw on my Saiyan gear. I placed my hand on the door handle to exit my room. The planet I was ordered to exterminate was the same planet my mother had fought on, the last mission she did, fighting for that freak of a lizard's enjoyment and self-satisfaction. I gripped the handle harder.

The news of her death had become old. Though the shock of the queen's death was never forgotten. It was a year ago. I needed to clear her name. She hadn't finished the job, leaving fifteen survivors. She was ashamed and humiliated with her act of foolishness. But those jeers were gone. To everyone else, anyways. To me, it just blackened and stained my heart more with the same dark hate for Frieza. I turned the handle, stepping into a brightly-lit corridor. I knew this Saiyan Palace well. It was my home. My sanctuary. The only place I can stand to be away from Frieza.

Frieza. The name coats my tongue like poison.

I continue at a purposeful stride, soon greeted by my buffoon for a body guard.  
"Good morning, Prince Vegeta." Nappa says. He walks behind me, being my stalker. I'm used to it, but sometimes it gets on my nerves how he just follows me around like that.

"Shut up, Nappa." I feel no remorse for this command, wanting Nappa to actually feel hurt. I walk down this carpeted hallway, adorned with the royal Saiyan insignia on each wall and banister. The blue and cream hues of the walls reminded me of my mother, her silken blue cape always cascading around her creamy shoulders, her eyes full of love and warmth...

 _Mother..._

I only paused slightly at the thought of her. Lucky for me, Nappa was to busy rambling on about the Purging and his first one to notice. I turn a corner and we both run into the green man I've always despised. Zarbon stood in front of is, smirking down at me.

"So, Prince Vegeta, do you remember yesterday?" he asks. I make no reply. I would prefer not to be reminded of the horrible beating I had received from him for insulting his 'looks'. Instead I nod. "Well then, I guess you monkeys actually have brains. Anyway, Lord Frieza wishes to see you. I suggest you hurry, Vegeta."

I want to kill this thing. No one ever talks to me in such a familiar manner! I clench my fists, my power level spiking higher.

"Oh dear, did I cause the monkey to get upset? Please, Vegeta, we both know how this ends," Zarbon then hits a well-placed blow to my solar plexus. I'm sent flying backwards, hitting the wall behind me. Nappa rushes to my aid, not bothering to avenge me, the fool. I can feel the pain rise up my throat as I choke out the crimson that is my royal blood. Zarbon has the nerve to show fake sympathy.

"Oh my, Vegeta. I never intended to hit you so hard! I guess you have to freshen up, then," he lied, showing pure sarcasm on the word never. Now my blood is boiling. I stand up, wiping the blood from my mouth onto my glove. Then I just look at him, channeling all my hate and frustration through that look. Zarbon merely turns and starts walking away.

"Prince Vegeta! We must get you to a rejuvenation tank!" my unhelpful manservant says. He grabs my arm but I tug it from his grasp.

"I'm fine, Nappa. Just shut up and follow me." I am quite shocked that I'm able to move about with the injury I've suffered. Nonetheless, I ignore it and keep walking. I make my way out of the palace and to Frieza's ship. I step on the cold metal and continue past the guards and to Frieza's room.

As I walked in, I could smell the wine from his glass that he currently held in his left hand while he looked out his window. I had enough common sense to bow, which was pure agony after the injury I have just received, to the Lord of The Universe before speaking.

"Lord Frieza, it is I, Prince Vegeta. I have come to receive orders on the Purging that I am expected to complete." I await my instructions, keeping my expression void of emotion.

"Oh, Vegeta. I had not expected you so late, what has kept you?"

"I had to speak with Zarbon, your majesty." I can feel the hatred and pain I suffered as I said it. I try to hide my emotions from this pale, pink lizard.

"Oh? Well then you should have rushed here even faster in order to be punctual. After all, aren't princes supposed to punctual?" Frieza begins to advance upon me, slipping his free hand under my chin, gently forcing me to look at him in the eye. "Right, Prince Vegeta?"

"Yes, Lord Frieza," I manage to choke out. I could smell the wine in his breath, intoxicating to my sensitive Saiyan smell. The fiend lets go of me, and returns to his chair. He takes a sip from his wine while I patiently wait out instructions. I could feel Nappa getting impatient, his hands balling into fists. I send him a hard stare, telling him silently to quit. He unclenches his hands reluctantly, still having the facial expression of impatience. Finally, Frieza chooses to speak again.

"There is a planet named Ygouzini. Are you familiar with the name, Vegeta?"

"Yes, Lord Frieza." I was right. That was where my mother's last mission took place before...I couldn't bring myself to think about what happened to my mother. I banish the images from my mind. Five I only may be, but I have seen and remembered things no child of my age should have to witness. My thoughts are ruptured by that insufferable lizard opening his black lips once more.

"You do know what you are required to complete, right Vegeta?"

"Yes, Lord Frieza. I must purge the planet of all of its inhabitants and leave no survivors."

"Yes, good job, Vegeta. Do not fail me like your mother did."

Now I wanted to wrap my hands around his throat and crush him to bits. I just about did, but luckily I had the common sense not to. The mention of her failure, the one she was punished for, caused tears to sting my eyes. Don't get me wrong, as I am only a child. I still need to control my emotions, and I still need to learn not to incur my emotions as such.

"Yes, Lord Frieza," I reply, my small voice threatening to crack. I swallow hard, trying to get rid of the lump in my throat. I blink back the tears now forming.

"Be back in two hours. Do I need someone to fetch you after your little nap, or can you do that yourself?"

"That will not be necessary, my Lord." Now the cheeky little lizard decides to put my age against me. Lovely.

"Oh ho! My little Saiyan Prince can do things himself now? What a charming surprise. Well, you may leave."

"Thank you, Lord Frieza." Thankfully, I turn to leave.

"Oh, and Vegeta?" I hear the thing say.

"Yes, Lord Frieza?" I turn to meet his gaze. He gives me a fake sympathetic look.

"Do not begin to cry in front of me. It makes you look weaker than you already are." He turns to his chair and is once again sipping his wine and looking out his large domed window at his leisure. Meanwhile, I am plotting out his death.

Nappa and I exited the throne room and turned the same corner we had before. I was speed walking, wanting to get as far away as possible.

"Prince Vegeta!" Nappa called. I didn't turn to look at him. I couldn't afford to. Deadly, venomous tears were already rolling down my cheeks. "Stop!"

"Do not follow me! That's an order!" I shouted. I flew put the doors and raced back to the palace. I landed on the courtyard stone, deciding to walk the rest of the way. I brushed tears away from my cheek, but more followed. As I walked, I thought of where to go. After several seconds of thought, I made a beeline for my sanctuary. My true sanctuary. I exited the courtyard under an arch and went into a secluded copse of trees. I brushed my bangs aside, the wind blowing them into my eyes. I finally found what I was looking for.

In front of me lay a pond outlined with the same decorative tile of the palace courtyard. This was an old pond, which was quickly forgotten as trees covered its existence. Only my mother knew, which she had then shown me. No one else knew. Not even my father or Nappa.

I brushed some dew off of the tile and sat down. Tears still cascading, I looked into the pond. It began to ripple. Then I saw something unbelievable. The reflection of my mother, right behind me. The same dark hair, creamy skin, rosy cheeks. She was not clothed in saiyan armor, but of an elegant dress. It was the same blue as her cape, but instead the skirt of it was sheer. She was adorned with beautiful jewelry, bracelets on either arm. A necklace crafted with a gem, a lilac-colored one, shone on her collarbone. She smiled. But the most intriguing that told me it was my mother, told me she was still alive, was the warm, consoling look in her eyes. She seemed to whisper something...I swear I could hear it.

 _"Vegeta..."_

I immediately turned around. But what I saw was not my mother, beautiful and graceful, behind me. What I saw was my father. Oh crap. I'm in trouble. I'm positive he could see my tears. I tried to will my hand to brush them off. But I couldn't. But my father did that for me. He raised a gloved hand and brushed my cheek. Then he put his arms around me. The king. Showing such...such...kindness. Not thinking, I put my small hands around his thick neck. As I cried into his armored chest, rain began to pour mercilessly. He pulled his cape around me, shielding me from the rain. We stayed like that for several minutes. And the whole time I cried like a fool, in front of my father, my pride not mattering to me. I just wanted my mother back.

"Son." His sharp voice scared me. I didn't expect him to speak. I sniffed and pulled back, rain soaking me, causing my bangs to plaster against my face. Father reached out into the pond and took a piece of watercress and looked at it, just lying in his fingers, as if he expected his long lost wife to come back if he wished it to be so.

"Yes, Father?" I ask, my voice still shaky and hoarse from crying for so long.

"What is this place?" he gestured around at the peaceful copse, peaceful if you omit the rain. I decided how to tell him. This secluded place, the one me and mother shared, we had kept from him for years. The first time I had come here was when I was three. I have only known it for two years. Exactly two years. I was shown to it by mother when I was turning three. Today was my birthday.

"Mother and I used to go here, seeking peace from all the fighting. You already know that Mother never liked fighting. But this is where she would always tell me reasons and express her complaints about Lord Frieza's rule." The mention of Frieza's name brought a flash of anger to dawn on my father's face. He still never forgave Frieza for her death. Her brutal death. There were still stains in the courtyard...the dark stains...

"Go on," the king ordered, surprisingly soft. I hesitated but was not ushered by my father. About a minute went by before I continued, rain soaking us to the bone.

"Mother would always bring warm milk here, at night. Whenever I couldn't sleep, I always asked Mother to comfort me. So she would hold my hand and take me here. We would gaze at stars and talk, for hours on end." A smile lit my face. As I gazed into the pond, avoiding my father's gaze, the memories of her laughter and happiness came to mind. "Once, she brought Tarble here with us and we ran around around and played tag.

"Your banished brother?" My father asked. My brother had been sent to another planet because he was much too good-natured. I nod.

"Father?"

"Yes, son?" I gather my courage and look him in the eyes.

"Why did you never banish Mother, if she hated fighting?" I prepare for a lecture. I've only asked this question once, and I got hit across the Saiyan throne room for it. But I didn't get hit. Instead, he gave me an answer.

"Because I loved her. She was my world. My one and only. My _Tashi_ ," he said, gazing into the red sky.

Has your father ever expressed his love for your mother? Doesn't it feel as if your invading some unknown privacy? Like your overhearing something you shouldn't? Eavesdropping on a secluded space of mind? Well that's how I felt. Except this was the king. My strong, unbreakable father. He didn't show kindness often, though he did show a fatherly shine on me. But the problem with this conversation, this confession of his love to his betrothed, was that the Queen was dead. It caused a jagged crack between the two of us. As I'm the one who witnessed her death...Mother's death...no, murder...

I swallow hard, the grotesque images flooding my mind's eye once more. It was also weird how he explained why he didn't banish mother, but instead my brother. They both hated fighting. But instead he decided to send my brother away to some unknown galaxy and keep my mother. For a chance at another, more warrior-like child? Just because of this 'love' concept? To this day I don't understand why. And it still haunts my mind today, this confession of love.

"Your mother was mesmerizing. She may have hated fighting, but she still learned and killed. She did it to serve Lord Frieza. But nonetheless Frieza ordered her death. Isn't that correct, my son?" he turned to look at me. I nod slowly. He pauses before continuing. "Son, the reason I chose your mother over your brother was for you. I knew you and her had a bondage. You had nothing built for your brother. If I had sent her away, then you would be devastated and not want to fight. I had to keep her. Also because I loved her. Tarble was a mistake. Remember that Vegeta. You are the better child, for you are a warrior."

Those words stain my memory. You are the better child, for you are a warrior. Never have I forgotten these words. But this conversation is not over. More words I still have yet to hear that I need to remember.

"Son, I need you to know this. Your mother, I love her. I still do, even after death. That is because of the love that I have for her. Remember that love is strong. Remember that love can give you courage and strength. Never abandon it. When you find her, never let her go. You must protect her and whatever children you wish to have with her.

"Son, I know I sound like a fool and a weakling. But my words speak truth. Love can benefit a persons' soul. I want you to be a warrior, but never do I wish for you to turn twisted. Never stray from the path of the Saiyans. I don't want you to turn soft, never! But the only thing your never allowed to kill is your family. Do you understand?" I nod. He nods back. He lays a hand on my shoulder and gives me a sincere look. "This conversation of love and whatnot never happened, okay?"

"Yes, Father."

"Good. Now we should be getting inside. The time for your purging begins soon. Come on, I'll escort you instead of Nappa this time." He stands and holds out a hand. I grasp it and am instantly hoisted up by my father's strong arm. I smile, warmly. That was the last time I ever smiled...

 _Mother..._


	3. Chapter 3: My Angel of Light

Chapter 3: My Angel of Light

 _One year earlier..._

My mind keeps bringing back images of the Saibamen I killed. I am not shaken by their deaths, no not at all. I'm proud of my training. But a comment that Frieza made keeps me maddeningly awake at this late hour.

"That's alright for a monkey," Frieza had said. That was the first time he had actually called me such an ugly beast. The name sends a chill like poison ice up my spine. The name insulted my honor, my pride. It insulted my very being. I hate that freak.

Nonetheless, I am awake at this late hour, still haunted by that one comment. I don't know why it haunts me so. Maybe how he said it, such venom as it left his lips. I cannot take it any longer, being in the darkness, words haunting my mind.

I get up and pull on a plain shirt. I already had some pants on, so I slip on some shoes. No need to dress royally, not at night. I open my bedroom door and step out. The biting cold goes right through my shirt. Obviously the winter has dawned and hit the palace full-force.

Nonetheless, I make my way down the hallway. I pass banisters, decorated with the royal insignia. It is a large palace, but I know my way around. I make a left turn, checking to see of Zarbon or Dodoria decided to check in first, and seeing it empty, slip into my parents' room.  
I find only my mother in bed, as my father is in a war meeting at this time. I slowly creep up and gently shake her shoulder. They have a somewhat large bed, and seeing my height, this was no easy task. She awakens, her beautiful blue eyes looking back at her small four-year-old prince. She smiled and sat up, her nightgown flowing and caressing her slender form.

"What is it, Vegeta?" she asks, her voice flowing like honey. It soothed me somewhat.

"I can't sleep. Can you take me to the pond again?" I ask. Feeling that my father would've disliked my actions, she smiles and takes one foot off the bed, then the other. Her nightgown, sheer from the thigh down, brushes my cheek. It feels like silk, but when I wish to touch it more, she offers her hand. I shake my head.

"I am four, Mother." How I regret saying that to my Mother, now. But I cannot do anything about it.

"Of course, princely and manly as ever," she says in a joking tone, ruffling my hair. She leads me out of her room, not bothering to change. The lilac, silken, see-through nightgown will have to do for her. Following her, she leads me out of the huge palace, out into the courtyard where decorative cream-colored tiles are.

"Oh, dear, looks like I've lost the way. Veggie-kun, could you please lead me to where it is again?" she looks down at me, a genuine expression gracing her features with an added smile. I knew she was lying. She was testing to see of I knew where it was. I nod, and take her wrist in my small hand, leading her to our secret place. The bitter, cold wind chilling us both, I use my energy to send a volt of warmth to her. She smiles and thanks me. I use more energy to keep both me and her warm as the wind blows. Her nightgown swishing through the wind, she looks like an angel with the moonlight hitting and lighting her graceful cheeks. I continue onward, guiding my angel of light.

I finally stop at the familiar copse of trees, the moonlight hitting the pond's surface, reflecting a large, circular, ghostly moon. I sit down on the nearby tiles and anxiously wait for Mother to follow suit. She does, gracefully spreading her gown around her and folds her legs next to her body. Her slender fingers grasp a piece of watercress, looping it around her finger.

"Vegeta, do you want a ring as well?" she asked, grabbing a passing blue moonflower. She joined it with her watercress ring. It now looked like a blue gem, once she joined the petals in a bud and twisted the tips. I nod, watching as she takes another piece and grabs my small hand. She concentrated intently, wrapping the piece of watercress on my small finger, as the moonlight spills onto her face. Her eyes shine with intelligence, her fingers moving in perfect coordination. She had grabbed two more lengths of watercress, braiding them around my ring finger. She then grabbed a nearby lilac and wove it into her creation. When she was done, she kissed my forehead.

"There, now you have a beautiful ring to adorn your finger, little prince. Now, would you like some warm milk?" Mother asks. I nod my head vigorously, wondering how she would do it this time; she always wanted to change my warm milk with different spices.

She got up to leave and once more the length of her gown brushed my cheek. It made me want to follow her, the ghostly form of her walking gracefully into the distance. Then she turned to the courtyard, out of my range of vision. All the beauty of this pond turned to nothing without her. I frown, missing her deeply, the feeling of loneliness settling in. I never wanted to be alone as a child. I always wanted to be around someone, talk about anything, even go in a verbal spar with someone. Anything as long as there was company. Now, I feel lonely. Now, I want my mother. Now, I want company.

I scanned my surroundings, looking for something. But I wasn't sure what. Just when I had begun to feel insecure, comes again the angel that is my mother. I love her, so much I would give my life to save hers if need be. I jump up, causing her to smile. She reaches me, and hands me my cup. It's insanely hot, but it feels good on my now-numbing fingers. She sits back down on the tile, and dips her bare feet into the water without causing so much as a ripple. Taking off my shoes, I try to do the same as she, graceful without fault, but my feet end up causing a splash, water lapping up to my mother's ankle. Mother takes a small sip of her milk. Then she looks down at me expectantly.

"Try to guess the difference in the milk this time, Veggie-kun. I'm sure you'll be surprised," she tells me. I take a small drink and warmth spreads throughout my small body. The texture pleasing on the tongue, the taste rich and pure. It didn't taste like cinnamon or vanilla had been added to it. In fact, the taste of milk from my Mother's concoction was completely gone. All I could taste was a sweet, delicious flavor. I loved it as much as I love my Mother.

"Chocolate?" I guess. She smiles and laughs.

"I guess that I need to put less so you don't know! Oh well, yes it is chocolate, my little prince. Now, Veggie-kun, I would like to give you a present," she said, getting up once more. "Come, it's in the courtyard."

We both leave our pond, taking our drinks with us. I follow, her going faster. She pushes one of her bangs behind her ear, the wind blowing it to and fro in sync with the jet-black hair that reached the small of her back. I do nothing with mine, though how much it aggravated me. We both turned and went under the arch way, stepping on the courtyard tile. She went over to a bush, bending down to grab something.

I decide to look around the courtyard, wondering how in the world these wonderful topiaries could have came to be. At the very edge of it, large doors led to the inside of the palace. No commoner had been able to get inside, no matter the strength or charisma. I have always thought that this palace was the safest place. I look about, wondering about several things, when I am struck from behind.

A large arm had made connection with the back of my skull, causing me to tumble to the ground. Behind me, I could hear the sounds of a battle going on. How could I have not heard them? How could this ha-

 _Mother!_

I open my eyes, blood coming from a wound on my forehead. I look about, wondering where my mother had gone. From behind, I am picked up by the back of my shirt, hung in the air. I see my mother in her fighting stance, a determined look in her eyes. She was staring with such hate it scared me.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" she shouted to my assassin. Apparently my attacker decided I would play hostage, punching my cheek. I cry out, the pain unbearable. Crimson liquid pours down my lips, dripping and staining my white shirt. Mother lashes forward, making a straight jab for my attacker's face.

My concealed assassin throws me into the air, giving me a glimpse of the battle. I see Frieza's henchman, Dodoria, dashing aside my mother's strike to his face. As I fall, Dodoria looks at me. He smirks, clearly amused by the tormented look on my face. He didn't catch me. Instead, he held out his fist, making my stomach land point blank on his fist. I cough out blood, spilling it onto the courtyard. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes.

"Mother!" I yell out. She answers my feeble cry with a hard blow to Dodoria's pink face. I fall to the ground, hearing a sharp snap underneath me. I see my mother, the blood on her cheek shining in the moonlight. I try to stand, but only manage to sit up. I cough up more blood, seeing it on the pale tiles. Then I hear a feminine cry. My eyes shot up, looking for my mother. I find her embedded into tile. I run over, forgetting Dodoria in front of her, waiting to deal the final blow.  
"V...Veg...eta...!" she strains to say. She was covered in blood, her lilac-colored nightgown stained with it. Several bruises and scratches adorned her perfect skin, her face caked in dust and dirt. I grit my teeth, knowing who did this. I turned to Dodoria, letting my eyes portray my hate for the beast. But I didn't know that he was already advancing. The next thing I know, a flash of pink floods my vision. Then it changes to red in one eye, blood filling it from Dodoria's blow.

I try to open it, but I instantly shut it again. I'm on my knees, clutching my left eye. I look up at the towering mass of pink in front of me.

"Ya know kid, I feel like the bad guy. Busting up your mom, hitting you a bunch, it all just seems like a horrible day to you, don't it? Well, you could have avoided it if your mother had not been such an idiot and done the right thing. She failed on her mission, leaving fifteen survivors. So now she has to be punished.

"I feel bad," Dodoria continued. "For doing all this. But the sad part is that I enjoy it." He smiled a horrible smile, letting me know this is my end. "If only your stupid mom hadn't riled Lord Frieza up. You wouldn't be in this mess, huh?" he grabbed my small head in his hand. He thrust my head to look at my mother, straining to get up. "Any last words, Queen? No? Well now your son gets to look at your pitiful state. Look at her, Vegeta, don't you see how much of a failure your mother is? She may have married a royal, but she is still a low class Saiyan!" He busted out laughing, letting me go. I clutched my left eye in my hands, running to her.

" _Mama!_ " I exclaim, the word tumbling from my lips. She looked at me and smiled. "Mom? Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, Veggie-kun. I wish your birthday could have started out better. It's 3:00 AM, right?"

"Yes..." I say, though I'm unsure.

"Well, then, happy birthday, my little prince. I...I have a present from me and your father." she looks down at a box, the top lid decorated with the Saiyan insignia. The box must have tumbled from her hands when she saw I was in trouble. Now it lay on the ground. "Open it, Vegeta." I look at the box in my shaking hands as I picked it up. I could tell Dodoria was watching with amusement. I slowly take the lid off, finding a small golden locket, the royal insignia etched onto the surface. Right in the middle of it, a lilac-colored gem rested.

"Do you like it?" My Mother asked. I nod slowly. "There's a button...I want you to press it and tell me what you see."

I do as I am asked, pressing the button. It clicked open, a picture of a happy family inside. My family. My mother stands in the picture, holding both me and Tarble against her in a tight hug. We both smile, enjoying the attention. My father is hugging all of us, smiling, the four of us happy. The background is of a lilac sky, blue clouds floating about. The grass beneath us seemed to shimmer, glowing from the sunlight pouring down on all of us. This was the only picture my family had with all four of us as a happy family. I nearly start to cry at the memory. Even though hot, sticky blood is cascading onto my cheek from my eye, my mother kisses me on the cheek.

"I love you. Now go, before Dodoria starts coming again. Run, Vegeta, run!" I am frightened at her serious tone of voice, but that only fuels me to run. As I am running, I send a powerful energy blast at Dodoria. It hits him right in his laughing face, causing him to fall backwards. Then I run, locket in hand, clutching it for dear life.

I run for my room. I shoot down the hallways, the events of the night replaying in my mind's eye. What stops me dead cold in my tracks was something I will never erase from my memory. A scream pierces the silent hallways, my saiyan ears catching every bit. A sickening crack follows, and the screaming stops. Tears cascade and mix with my blood.

Mother is no more.

 _My angel of light has fallen and lost her wings._  
 _She has fallen, a scream of death is what she sings._  
 _Forever will she guide me, her wings aglow._  
 _For I see them in winter snow._  
 _Long live Queen Sprout._  
 _For she has fallen and died out._

 _My angel of light has dimmed and faded out_.

(A/N: I really hope you guys are enjoying this so far ^^ More chapters are coming along in the future~!)


	4. Chapter 4: Sickness From Hell

(A/N: Forgive me for this chapter! O_O I totally forgot about this one - I had no clue this one was so short and...bad |'D Please bear with me. Longer chapters and better writing are ahead...I promise that they actually make sense!

GOMEN!)

M4: Sickness from hell

I awaken. I look around the room, expecting a dark room with dark walls. But I find there are blue walls, and light is flooding in through a nearby window. I sit up, trying to sum things up. I look down at my arms. IV drips have been punctured inside them, and my physique is more prominent than the original memory of my mother and I.

Feeling hot, I grab a cup of water next to me on an end table. I tale a sip, wondering what had happened.

'It was a memory...a dream...' I thought. I'm quite convinced that this is the case. But it all seemed so real. As if I was really four again, the scream from my mother making my ears ring. As I thought of it, my past memories flooded back. Also how I was now in the hospital.

'But what do I have?' I must find out what ails me. I look about for my phone, finding it placed on the end table next to my cup. I slide my thumb across the screen, unlocking it, and go to my contacts. I tap on an icon and put it up to my ear.

"Hello? Vegeta? Are you okay?" My wife's voice says.

"Yes, I'm fine, but where is my jacket?"

"Your leather one?" Bulma asks. I sigh inwardly, trying to be patient.

"Yes, that one."

"Oh, um, I think I just put that in the washer-"

"You what?!" I exclaim. I could not believe this. Some part of me feels as if my entire patience has been abandoned. I struggle to keep my voice steady due to the snapped temper. I just could not believe this. "Bulma..." I say, using her name, as this is vitally important.

"Um...yes, Vegeta?"

"I need you to get it out immediately, and return the jacket to me. Do not look inside either pocket. Do you understand?" I could hear her mumble something under her breath, but was undetectable through phone.

"Alright, fine. I won't peek."

"Promise?" She hesitated.

"I promise...love you..." after that she hung up, not giving me the chance to reply. Nonetheless, I had to get that jacket back, no matter what.

I hear the door open and close. Gohan comes in with one bottle of medication and looks at me and does a double-take. "You're awake?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you've been asleep for sixteen hours with a high fever of 107. Also, your breath intake rate was high, which is not good either. Anyways, you have to take this medicine to help your fever go down. Don't worry, I made it pill form this time," Gohan said with a ridiculous smile. What on Earth made him so happy all the time?

He unscrewed the lid on the bottle and took out four pills. He filled the cup on my end table with tap water, up until the moment I told him to stop.  
"What?" the nerd asked.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Filling your cup with water-"

"Tap water. I refuse to drink such unsanitary liquids," I say, coughing.

"Fine, Vegeta. I'll get you some Dasani..." With that said, Gohan put down my pills onto the end table and took his leave out of my room. I snatched the pills as soon as I heard the door close. I swallow each one, by themselves, and wait for the doctor to come back. When he did, I simply smirked. Gohan took one look at the end table and one look at me. Then he gave me a look to tell me that he knew. My smirk just just widened.

"Seriously? You made me go waste a whole dollar?"

"No, just give it to me, I'll drink it." I say.

"Fine. Here," he hands me the water, which I open and take a drink from. He then turns to a clipboard and scribbles something down. "Vegeta, you have a visitor. It's your wife. Do you want her in?"

I glanced at him. "Yes. Send her in." Gohan nods and opens the door. He steps out and begins to converse to none other than my wife.

"Your son is also here," Gohan tells me. I give a curt nod and wait for my family to enter. They step inside, clothed from the cold, and sit down on a nearby couch. In Bulma's hands was my leather jacket, dry no doubt by her mother's help.

"Here, Vegeta. It's already dry, so don't have a heart attack."

"Good. Hand it over," I command, Bulma complying with the instructions. As soon as the jacket was in my hands, I felt around in the pockets for a cool metal to brush against my fingers. I checked the first pocket, finding nothing. Knowing it would be there, I check the opposite pocket. I close my fingers around my prize, knowing I can breathe easy now. 'Now how to get it out without the others noticing...'

Bulma watches my actions intently, wondering what I was doing. I lay the jacket on the end table, deciding to retrieve it once I was alone. She still watches me, her blue eyes shining with curiosity. Blue eyes...

I shake the memory from my mind again. The queen is dead. The female ruler of the saiyans was dead. My mother was dead... 'Oh get a grip!' I shout inwardly to myself, correcting my thoughts. 'Either way, Bulma's eyes are sapphire blue, Mother's eyes were more darker, close to indigo. Sure, they look the same, but they're not the exact thing!' I grit my teeth, steeling myself at the memory of her crumpled body against the courtyard surface. I close my eyes, trying to remove it, but it just turns worse. I open them, seeing Bulma giving me a quizzical look. I give a slight shake lf the head, ending the staring contest.

"Mom! I was just talking to Gohan about some random stuff, and I figured out that we're made of stardust! Just holy crap! I never knew that!" My son exclaimed, flailing his arms about as he suddenly burst into the room.

"Yes, we're made out of stardust, Trunksy."

"But that's so unnatural! I can't be made out of dust from freakin' stars!"

"You are," Bulma said, nodding her head. "Just embrace it." Trunks just shakes his head, turning back to Gohan. They murmur something undetectable, interlocked in conversation, when Gohan turns towards me.

"Vegeta, I forgot to inform you about your sickness!" he says. "Well, you do have influenza, but you have the most dangerous kind: type-A influenza. But don't worry, I'm pretty sure you won't get any pneumonia. It doesn't happen too often; mainly cancer patients, children, the elderly, and asthmatic children suffer from pneumonia due to type A influenza." I just nod, not very concerned.

"Vegeta," My wife says, demanding attention as her eyes lit up. "I've just thought of the cutest nickname!"

'Well, that was random...' I ignore that thought and reply in an irritated tone, "What is it?"

"Oh, you're gonna love it!"

"Just spit it out already!"

"Well, I kind of thought about your nickname, Veggie, right? So I decided to use some Japanese affection to make it! Does Veggie-kun sound alright?"

My heart stops. She's saying something, but I don't hear. I'm not paying attention. All at once, the scent of honeysuckle and lilacs come to mind, a joyful laughter sounding in my ears. But then it turns bitter and cold, the feeling of love melting away into the grasp of death...though it sounded familiar. I look at my wife. She has a concerned look on her face, her eyes flicking to the monitor. She says my name, but it's muted. My lungs are being constricted by some unknown source, squeezing breath out of them.

'How could something be wrong? She merely said an old nickname! How in the world could this affect me? What's wrong with me?' That's all I could think before I fall backwards, darkness enveloping my vision.


	5. Chapter 5: Sartorou Be Well

Chapter 5: Sartorou be well.

"Hurry up! We'll be late for the party!" I yelled behind me, dashing through the halls of my palace. My best friend, Sartorou, was falling behind, short of breath. His black hair flying behind him, he sprinting behind me. Today was my mother's birthday, February 14th, and it was vital everyone showed up.

Sartorou suddenly stopped and shouted, "Look out!" I gave him a confused look just before I ran into someone's legs. I fall backwards, hitting the ground hard. My eyes shoot open, expecting to see the eyes of Zarbon or Dodoria; worst case scenario, Frieza. But instead I gazed into Mother's azure eyes, candlelight giving them a graceful shine.

"Mother! I-" I began to say. But instead my mother began to laugh softly. Her eyes portrayed no hatred, not even a shred of annoyance. She smiled, holding out a hand. I refuse it, getting up of the carpet myself. I dust myself off and look at Sartorou. He just looks at my mother as if he has seen the most beautiful woman on the planet. After all, he is only a second-class saiyan, rarely gaining entry to the palace. I'm sure he's never seen a royal other than myself, so his shock comes to no surprise.

"Q-Queen Sprout! Weird to see you here, in front of one such as I!" my best friend stammered. "Oh, wait...I-I mean, that's good that y-you're meeting me!" Honestly, sometimes I wonder how I met this boy.

"Ah, hello, Sartorou. Are you the boy Vegeta told me about?" Mother asked, bending to his height.

"Um, yes, your Highness. _Mah'ni_!"

"There is no need to apologize. You're quite alright. Come, follow me. The party is soon to begin!" My mother flashed a smile and grabbed Sartorou's hand and looked at me.  
"Are you coming, Veggie-kun?" I nod. She offers her hand once more to me, but I start walking in the direction of the throne room.

Just as I was halfway, my mother scooped me into her arms, carrying me on her shoulders, holding me secure with her free hand. My cheeks turn a fiery red, embarrassed that I'm being lifted in the air like a child. Even though I was four, I didn't act like a foolish toddler! Nonetheless, it was her birthday and I could do nothing to stop her actions. I was carried on her shoulders, my blush deeper with every step we take. The view was incredible though, seeing as my mother was a good height compared to me. Looking back now, however, she's six inches shorter than me. I looked about the corridor, the gold and red flashing out at me.

When we reached the doors to the throne room, I tapped my mother's shoulder urgently. She put one hand against the door before looking up at me, tugging Sartorou back to indicate the stop.  
"Yes, my little prince?" She asks.

"Can you put me down? Lord Frieza will be here, and I want to look strong in front of him," I explain, even though I wasn't sure if the trio would be there. They hate us Saiyans anyway.

"Alright, down you go," she says, putting her arms around my thin waist and setting me down on the marble floor. She gives both me and Sartorou a smile, then opens the large doors. What I see makes my heart drop to my boots. Lord Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria had actually decided to come to her party, despite their hate for Saiyans.

I try to go and stay away from their contact, but Zarbon found me eventually. He put a hand on my shoulder and whirled me around to face him.

"Ah, Vegeta. I was absolutely elated when I heard it was your mother's birthday today. February 14th was it? Anyways, Lord Frieza wishes you and your family good fortune on this momentous occasion." He flashed a fake smile and mercifully strutted over to Frieza's side. I growl silently at his retreating figure. I wanted to crush him to bits, make him feel all the pressure on him from my stare. Father had told me much about him, but I was never really spoken to by him. But looking at him, I could tell I couldn't land a blow because of my small form and power level. I knew I had no chance of beating him. After all, he did always have is other monstrous form...

I stop as I see my father staring at me, a look of urgency. I notice that my hands are clenched into small fists, probably meaning that I had raised my power level higher while thinking about his destruction.

Calming myself, I exhale slowly and walk where my father was standing, next to Mother. He gives me a sad look, a small hint of worry igniting his features.

"Son, I do not think you should contradict Zarbon. You could get seriously injured." He bent down to my height, laying a hand on my shoulder. I look him in the eyes, staring him down with a cold determination.

"I will kill that horrible, avaricious green being. You won't stop me, Father. I won't fight him now, but when I'm older, he's toast!" My father still didn't want to believe me, but nonetheless backed away. He gave me a disdainful look, but I broke eye contact with the king and strode off to find Sartorou. When I found him, I nearly stopped dead in my tracks. He was gorging on food like a complete pig!

I stormed over to him and slapped him upside the head. He nearly got whiplash. He instantly spit out the food he was eating, looked at me, and got on his knees.  
"Vegeta! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to act so indecent! Please forgive me! Please don't give me to Frieza!" Now he was getting hysterical. Tears were rushing down the boy's face, making him look like a total pansy.

"Sartorou, why would I give you to Frieza?"I ask quietly. "I hate that freak!"

" _SHHH!_ Vegeta, someone might hear you! Whisper, okay?" Sartorou gave me a pleading look. I swear this Saiyan should have been banished when he was a child for acting like such a weakling, begging for mercy. I push the thought aside, looking down at the begging boy.

I hated being told what to do, but I shut my mouth and whispered instead. "Sartorou, I will not give you to that freak lizard. I hate him! You're a fool to think I would hand you over."

"Really?! I am so grateful! Thank you, Vegeta-sama!"

" _G're_ , Sartorou, just get up and wipe your tears. People are looking." He looks at me with admiration highlighting his eyes. He puts a hand on one knee and pushes himself up, back to his normal, short height. We both made our way to my mother, who's celebration was beginning to start.

Now, our Saiyan birthday celebrations are not like normal earthling customs. Nowhere near it. There is no "cake" or the singing of "happy birthday" like on Earth. No, as I am sure you know, we are Saiyans, a proud warrior race. Fighting is our nature. It isn't abandoned even on the date of your birth.

What I am also aware of is that my mother's birth date is on the earthling custom of "Valentines' day". This is one holiday that I will never be able to understand. To my perspective, this holiday will be known as "make the male do all of your crap day". Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but that stupid holiday is just about pampering some female - the weaker gender - and give them praise and act like a weakling while doing so. Why my mother was born on such a slavish-like holiday, I don't know.

We all made our way out to the courtyard, fanning out in different places to prepare for the traditional custom. I, even though I was only four, also prepared for the sparring. My clueless friend followed me and cocked his head to the side in confusion, seeing as he has never witnessed a birth spar.

"Um, Vegeta? What's going on?" I sighed, and began to explain.

"How do you not know of your own custom? On a birthday, Saiyans are supposed to honor the person-of-honor by sparring with them. This custom shows the appreciation of their willing fighting spirit, the commitment to Lord Frieza, who will be supervising this.

"All of the attendees will have to spar with the honored once. Though if you succeed in victory against the honored, you are immediately brought to shame for disrupting such a holy ceremony by being executed or banished. It all depends if it was a fatality or injury, or the level of damage done.

"Also," I continue, "one different aspect from the regular type is that in a royal one you are supposed to bring the honored an offering, symbolizing the time when the honored has done something kind for you. If they have not done anything for you, then you give them a present symbolizing your appreciation for this day of their birth, acknowledging that you are grateful for their existence." I look at Sartorou, his face slack with shock.

"I have to spar with your mother?! But she's the most nicest woman in the world!"

"Yes," I reply, beginning to stretch. "I will also be sparring with her."

"That must be horrible, sparring with your mom! You might hurt her!"

"What? It would be disgraceful if I did not give her this one offering! Also, I wouldn't be able to hurt her! She is much too strong for me to comprehend, someone of my size and age. And besides, you can't hurt her. The blows are made to be soft, not to hurt." At this time, I was actually weaker than my mother, but not such a long distance. When she died, I trained more vigorously and got much stronger easily. But I didn't know this at the time, obviously.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know this was so formal..." Sartorou said sheepishly. I shake my head and look about. I certainly knew I that I could outclass a female, easily in fact. But I knew I would be executed instantly for disgracing my mother. Also more so because I was only a child, making the dishonor of it even worse. The very notion of the dishonor brought a bad taste to my mouth.

About five minutes later, everyone was done warming up and stretching. I merely stood there, examining the crowd. I saw several people that I had seen from previous celebrations, all of them built with strong physiques. My mother had not stretched at all, most likely thinking of all of her battle tactics. Frieza and his men were talking to my father, Frieza's red wine sloshing around in his glass.  
We all gathered to the middle of the spacious courtyard to start the summoning of the attendees in the order they will spar Mother. It's all categorized by age, date of birth, and your fighting potential. My mother was supposed to choose what order in goes in: lowest to highest fighting stats. In the end, she had chosen the lowest, in courtesy for all of those in that category. I could tell many were not happy with that decision.

The first one up was, coincidentally, Sartorou. He jumped when his name was called. He slowly weaved through the surrounding people, finally stopping in front of Mother.  
"Um, it is an honor to spar with you, Queen Sprout..." he gave a small bow. Mother smiled and nodded. As I looked about, I could see many people snickering and grinning across from me. I don't blame them, this was quite amusing, the size and age of Sartorou against my extremely intelligent mother.

Mother prepared in her usual stance, preparing for a spar. I could see she wasn't too tensed, knowing Sartorou was not experienced much. Sartorou just stood there, unsure of whether or not he should do what the queen was doing.  
" _Hajimeru sayou no yai_!" said the caller, telling them to begin in the usual Saiyan. I watched as my mother jumped gracefully over Sartorou and hit him unknowingly but mercifully in the back of the neck, causing him to fall face forward into my mother's awaiting arms. Funny, it was over in a matter of seconds.

Men in white and yellow armor came to collect him and Sartorou off of the court. The other boy at the age of five that had gotten beat in a shorter time then Sartorou had blood gushing from a severe wound in his head. Mother looked concerned. Unfortunately, it would bring dishonor to her name if she left the party in such a state and she knew that. She pursed her lips and tore her eyes away from the boy.  
I was next. The confusing thing was that I was the third strongest Saiyan. The conclusion come to my head that I am the strongest child at this age. Many parents did not allow their children, knowing they would get the whole family executed for playing around.  
I stepped up and smiled. Usually, I would smirk, but at this tender age I hadn't yet gotten accustomed to being cocky. Though I was, I didn't smirk to often at formal occasions, or at my mother.  
I took my stance taught to me by Father. I wasn't going to go easy! Who cares if I defy my mother? I won't kill her, not at all. I plan to merely show my power, defeating my mother, showing I was more than a mere four year old. Though if they do plan to execute me, they'll have to die trying - through me and my mother and father.

" _Hajimeru sayou no yai_!" said Nappa, who decided to step in, replacing the other caller. I rushed at my mother, taking her by surprise. She regained her senses and dealt a blow to my stomach. I saw this and twisted myself, instead hitting her in the stomach. She winced, regaining her balance. My blow and her wince made the crowd gasp. To them, I just broke the tradition.

"Vegeta, you certainly are strong. This is the son that your father created, cunning as ever." she said, smiling genuinely.

Mother came shockingly fast, using the same tactic she used against Sartorou. I felt the horrible blow to my neck, sprawling forwards. Luckily it wasn't broken. I rose, knee after knee. I rolled my head, regaining circulation. My mother stood patiently across from me, watching my movements intently. As her indigo eyes probed me, I debated what to do next. After all, all of these people wanted a good fight - I already broke the rules. No use and trying to keep in line now. No blood had sprayed yet, making the Saiyans anxious and bloodthirsty.

I looked at Mother, and immediately sprang forward. I jumped high, but aimed low for her legs. She quickly kicked me aside, right in the jaw. I go flying back, landing hard on the tiles, hearing two sharp snaps beneath me.

Mother comes rushing, concern in her eyes. Tears are forming in my eyes, blurring her image. Mother called over a team, my spine aflame. So I had broken my spine as well. I had failed. I shamed myself in front of everyone, in front of Father. I have been dishonored by myself.

.

I open my eyes, night falling outside. I look about my spacious infirmary room, noticing I was placed in the same room as Sartorou. Right next to me his bed was placed, his sleeping form underneath the covers. I take in the scent of medicine, death, and, the most encumbering, the metallic scent of blood.

Rolling over, I decided to go back to sleep, finding no reason to stay awake. My spine and arm are still broken, but miraculously I am not paralyzed by the spinal rupture. It still hurts when I roll, nonetheless, wincing softly. Just as I am closing my eyes, the door opens. As I am facing opposite of the door, I only hear the cruel, cutting voice of Frieza.

"Oh, little children. How sweet it is. Now, whom was the son of the father Pinto, Zarbon?"

"I believe it is the child there, Lord Frieza." Who was this child? Who is Pinto? I can only feel the cold Frieza summons in a room, chilling me even with covers. I hear the steps of Frieza's feet tapping on the marble floor. He is so near I can hear his breath with my Saiyan ears. But he was not facing me. He was facing the child next to me-

S _artorou._

Almost every fiber in my body commands for me to rise and cuff Frieza in the ear. Even if they didn't seem to have any malevolent intention, I felt anything concerning those three was bad. Weighing my options, I decide to eavesdrop. I even my breathing into slow, sleep-sounding breaths. I train my ears onto every rustle and every breath, concerned for Sartorou's life.

"I feel bad for you, little one, I do," Frieza says, laughing cruelly, "but because of your idiotic father you must suffer of the blood pieces ritual your race is oh so proud of."

The _Ch'ete_ was what they spoke of. My stomach made a flip. The _Ch'ete_ is a ritual where a traitor is punished by being handed the chopped up pieces of his first born. He is then exiled and never to return to planet Vegeta. So what this meant for Sartorou, was that he was going to be cut up with his father, Pinto, holding them after the deed was done. Pinto will have to live with the guilt of his crime as well as the death of his son. Sartorou, being an only child, had no one else available to save him from it.

I hear the rustle of covers and Sartorou being lifted silently. I hear the door creak, being left open by a crack. I shoot up, determined to save my best friend, but instead am face-to-face with Frieza. Oh, gods, why do you plague me so, bestowing upon me this horrible confrontation with Frieza?

"Good morning, Vegeta. You have been awake for a while. Since you are special, I will let you follow. Come on, now. We don't want to keep Pinto waiting for his prize," the lizard said.

He walked to the door and faced me. I was still at the bed. "Well? Are you coming or not? Get out of bed." I did so and reluctantly followed him out of the door, my spine in agony. I grit my teeth against the pain, not awarding Frieza the prize of seeing I was in discomfort.

We went to the left, where several of Frieza's officers stood guard. Honestly, I wasn't really paying attention when I attended a _Ch'ete_. I have only gone to two, but I was spoke to Mother during all of it, not giving much care to the ceremony. But now I had to attend Sartorou's...maybe I could get away when that horrible pink lizard or his men weren't looking. I looked about the soldiers - most of them I didn't recognize. I expected Zarbon and Dodoria to follow along or be with the soldiers, but did not find them at either place. I pushed on ahead, not caring.

We went to the courtyard, ascending the steps that lead to the main ceremony area. I trudged on ahead, taking in the stars glistening in the sky, the breeze, and the wonderful scent of the lilacs planted yesterday nearby. It was sad that while I was taking in the beauty of the night, Sartorou was destined to die.

Frieza's henchmen dumped the sleeping Sartorou on the ground, waking him up. He looked around, frightened and cold. He shivered and started to tear up when he saw Frieza. Then he looked at me with the pleading stare that stains my mind.

"You lied! You said you wouldn't give me up to _him_! Why did you lie?! _Why?!_ " The words he screamed up at me made his voice going hoarse. I could only stand there when the realization hit me. My best friend was going to die. And I was going to watch.

I was forced on my knees by some powerful force, causing me to cry out in pain because of my spine. I tried to turn my head to see who was restraining me, but I already knew in my mind I had no escape, for I knew who was behind me.

"Thank you, Zarbon. Now, make sure he doesn't turn away from this." Frieza ordered. I heard a small laugh behind me.

"Yes, Lord Frieza." Zarbon is on my hit list for the one hundredth and ninetieth time now. Frieza is on there for the three-hundredth and fourth time. Dodoria is still going one hundred and twentieth time. I had to get back at all of them.

My head was suddenly forced up, and I saw Sartorou's hateful glare, burning at my very core. He thought all of this was my fault. That I had handed him over. So that one very thing, that Sartorou blamed me for his death, is one main factor that haunts me. That hateful glare, his screaming proposal...

Somewhat I do believe it is my fault, for Frieza never wanted me to be happy. He was always out to destroy any ray of hope that dawned on me for some reason I didn't know. He did it to all of us Saiyans, but he seemed to have a fixation on me. Now he was going to murder my best friend...but that friend now hated me, and it leaves a scar on my young heart - my first one.

Dodoria finally reared his ugly pink head, making his way towards Sartorou, a sharp object in hand. He bent down near Sartorou, holding a knife to his heart.

"Now you're going to die, kid. You should at least be grateful that Frieza is here to attend a ceremony for you, a low-class saiyan," Dodoria said tauntingly. I wanted to kill him. I tried twisting out of Zarbon's iron grip, only making my broken arm more worse by hitting it against him.

Dodoria first cut a finger, Sartorou screaming out in pain. I could barely take it. I watched the blood spill as he was cut on the lower abdomen. He screamed on and on, limb after limb being cut into small pieces, right through the bone. Soon both arms and both legs were merely chunks. I held back the bile rising in my throat. Sartorou still screamed, not yet dead from blood loss or shock. I had no idea how he could keep screaming. I could see the tears in his eyes, rolling down his cheeks, mixing with his warm blood. My own tears fell, Sartorou still hating me.

"I...I will _n-never_ for...give you... _Ve..get...a...!_ " I felt a sharp pain in my heart as I was once more adorned with a scar on my unstopping heart. I continued to hear Sartorou scream my name, calling me a dog and a unforgivable bastard.

All of a sudden, the screaming stops. I watch as Sartorou is beheaded, his head rolling across the tiles. One of Frieza's henchmen stop it with his boot, looks at me and laughs. The next thing I know was that Sartorou's head was broken into a gory mass of...I can't bring myself to describe the bloody mess that befell the tiles that night. The first of the stains on that courtyard.

The rest of his body is chopped into pieces, the two suns rising. The smell of the blood sends a metallic taste to my mouth. My small body shakes from my experience as I am left alone. They collect the bloody pieces that was once Sartorou. I am left with the blood stains on the courtyard, sitting there for hours, sobbing, crying for the loss of Sartorou and myself. I am beyond myself, the loss of my best friend my first loss.

I feel gentle hands clasp my shoulders. Soft lips touch my cheek, arms wrapping around me. I smell the rich lilac adorned on her skin. I needed her more than ever. Mother was the one thing that probably kept me sane, but I'm not entirely sure. She was not my ray of hope, but my sun. My father was my other sun, except he was the killing one - it gave much needed light, but wasn't completely there for you. My mother was the life-giving sun that hangs in the side next to her murderous counterpart.

I bury my head into her chest, sobbing until I could produce no more tears. She lifts me up like a small child, careful of my arm and spine. As I am a small child, this isn't out of the ordinary. I wrap my good arm around her neck as I am carried into a room I don't know of I heard soft murmurs, but as much as I tried to hear them, I couldn't make them out. I am put on soft covers and kissed on the forehead one more time. A few seconds later, I hear the door close. It wasn't my mother who closed the door, however, as she was the one lying next to me, allowing me to cry into her chest as she rubbed my back and whispered things I couldn't hear.

 _Sartorou..._


	6. Chapter 6 Part One: Emotional Distraught

M6: Emotional Distraught

(BULMA'S P.O.V.)

I, Bulma Briefs, am not a happy camper. So far my husband has not gotten any better, thanks to Gohan. But for now I am sitting in a chair, making sure that if Vegeta wakes up, I'll be here.

The phone call to bring his jacket still bothers me. What could Vegeta need that was concerning the jacket? Was he just cold? His phone? I use process of elimination, seeing as his phone was there when I got here, the second reason wasn't it.

Possibly he was cold? Maybe he didn't want to use his Saiyan powers and whatnot. Actually, I don't think that fits either, due to the fact he doesn't allow himself to get lazy. Which is why he hates staying in bed, miserable.

What in the world could he want it for? Should I just go over there and look into the pocket, breaking my promise? I shake my head at the thought, crossing my arms. I wouldn't do that to him. He just might really like that jacket and decided to have it with him. Possibly he was just being cocky again, knowing he would get out in a matter of days from this hospital and wanted his jacket nearby for his departure. I would say that would be my best guess right there.

Something still itched at me the wrong way. Something he's hiding or something he doesn't want to tell...that's important? There's obviously something important in that pocket, but what is it? A friend's phone number...wait! That's it! That's exactly why he doesn't want me to see it. He's cheating on me, that dirty bastard!

I shake my head, stomping over to the jacket. I can't believe he would be so desperate for some slutty attention that he asked his own wife to get his jacket. There is something going on, and it obviously has something to do with some other woman. I didn't really think any further on the matter, totally sure that this was the reason.

I reach out for the jacket, preparing to pull out the phone number or some Playboy magazine inside. As much as that sounds ridiculous, there could be strips of the porno magazine, right? My hands clasp on the leather, the cold of the fabric surprising me. What also surprised me was my hesitance of picking it up.

 _'Do I really not trust my husband enough to think that he's cheating? Do I really need evidence to prove his companionship...?'_ I think, taking a step back. The jacket now rested in my hands. After all, I may regret not looking in the pocket, right? _'But my promise...well if he's breaking his vows, his promises, then he'll understand.'_

I reach in, cold scraping my fingertips. The texture was hard, especially in the center as if something was scratched or written onto the surface. Another hard surface was below it, as if it were a rock of some sort. Curiosity took me over, my hand clutching the metallic object, fishing it out of the jacket. I look at my closed fist, fearful of what this was. The jacket was in my other hand as I stood there next to Vegeta's bed. I exhaled slowly, removing one finger after another. Soon all five were removed and a golden locket rested in my hands. A lilac gem adorned the center, a symbol etched onto the rest of the locket. On the side there was an odd group of symbols, seeming to spell out something. There were several lines and dots, all seeming to form a word. I wasn't sure what it was, but I was pretty sure it was Spanish or Portuguese, languages I didn't know. But Spanish didn't have those, nor did Portuguese. Maybe it was Morse Code, just more curves and lines?

I feel around the golden necklace, the weird language carved into it sharp to my touch. I run my thumb across it, wondering what in the world it meant. _'This must be Saiyan...'_ I thought. I held the golden locket in my hands, marveling at the beauty of it.

 _'But why does he have this? Is it an heirloom of some sort?'_ This question soared around my head, answers never coming to catch it. This beautiful gem also puzzles me. I've never seen an actual lilac gem...is there one on Earth that I just don't know about? Running my fingers over it almost sent a chill to my spine. My fingers felt a slight bump on the side, like a button of some sort.

I flip the locket over onto its side, seeing a small oval-shaped button with a symbol on it. What would I see there? Some gory picture? A corpse? What could possibly be encased in a locket that belongs to a warrior race like the Saiyans? Pushing my thoughts aside, I press down on the button, making a large effort to open it. Obviously this locket hasn't been tampered with in a while...

What I see scares me more than my thoughts. This picture was even more shocking than what I had thought it'd be.

 _'It's...a happy family...?'_ I am seriously flabbergasted. Since when are Saiyans part of a happy family? I mean, not counting Goku and Vegeta, but what if they never came to Earth? They would certainly be part of some harsh family. But Planet Vegeta, as I think its called, was destroyed. They would have nowhere to go anyways...they would have probably died by that Frieza alien.

I bring my attention to the picture. There were four people- two children, two adults. The two children were hugged by the woman, while the man hugged all three of them. Each of them held a nice grin or smile. The smaller-looking boy seemed to be laughing or enjoying himself. He looked like he could be the brother of the other boy.

 _'Could that have been Tarble as a child?'_ It seems quite likely. He seemed very friendly and violence-hating, seeing his expression seemed so peaceful. The woman looked the same way. She had a subtle smile, resting her chin on the other boy's head, the one who looked like he was the older one. Even he gave a broad grin, even though he looked a little like the subtle sort.

The woman was adorned with a dark blue cape, long black hair cascading unseen behind her. She had deep blue eyes which surprised me. I thought Saiyans only had brown and black eyes...well, Trunks and his future counterpart proved that wrong, I guess.

The woman had an intelligent look in her eyes, as if she had a knowing of everything. Yet she also had the look of modesty and practicality, as if prepared to give up any of her possessions. Her smile was one of warmth, one where you couldn't help but feel happy inside. It may have only been a picture, but I could tell the warmth she showed.

The man hugging all three of them was quite similar to what my husband looked like. He had much darker skin though, and also the brown showed in his hair much more. He wore armor adorned with the symbol I saw on the button, an odd crest that looked somewhat like a crown.  
He wore a necklace, the sunlight making a bright glint reflecting back at me. I knew this was Vegeta's father, the one in which he inherited his looks and his name.

Then there was the older boy, the one that looked as if he didn't want to be taken in a photo. But I could tell he had enjoyed it. He had bangs, almost to the length to cover his eyes. He wore an orange cape, same as his little brother who sat next to him. He laid back against his mother, a comforted look on his face. Something told me this was my husband, the one who was lying on the bed right next to me. So was the woman his mother?

Before I can answer that question, I hear Vegeta stir. I begin to freak out.

 _'Oh my god, he cannot see me with this locket! Oh god, oh god, oh god...'_ I stuff the locket into Vegeta's leather jacket pocket, scrambling over to my previous seat. Kami be praised, I made it in time just as he woke up.

He bolted up, alarmed. He looked around the room, obviously befuddled about his surroundings.

" _Sartorou!_ " he exclaimed, breathing heavily. His eyes lands on me, relief washing over him. "Bulma..."

"Um, yeah?" I say. I'm pretty sure my guilt at looking at his locket was showing on my face.

"Nothing. What are you still doing here? Shouldn't it be morning-"

"No, its only the afternoon. Why would you think it was morning?"

"It doesn't matter. I just had a dream where it was morning..." his eyes cast downward, obviously that dream of his coming back. When I thought he was shaken, he simply smirked up at me. "Heh. They can really mislead you, those idiotic god damn dreams."

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. And I thought he was troubled!

"Yeah, they can! One time I actually had a dream where you had kissed me- so when I woke up I thought you had come back! Silly huh?" I laugh loudly, the memory coming back to me.

"When the hell did you dream about me?" His voice cuts through my thoughts, making me face him.

"Oh yeah, you were in space looking for Goku. While you were gone I had a dream and told some people, including Yamcha. You were a good kisser in that dream! I guess I'm psychic since I dreamt about that, huh?"

"What in the existence of Namek do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is you were a good kisser in that dream and that you're a good kisser now. That's what I mean by psychic!" I wink at him, folding my arms across my chest and leaning back in the chair. My previous guilt was obviously gone.

"Fine, Woman. You have the most oddest dreams..." He said, shaking his head.

"Yup. But you married me, now didn't you?"

"Sometimes I wonder why..."

"Wait, _what_?" My expression changes from being in a joking manner to one of anger. He had the nerve to say that to me he was the one sick? And all he had was his stupid god damn smirk!

"You heard me perfectly well, Woman."

"You god damn _jerk!_ How dare you just wonder where in the world you came up with a proposal for me?! Seriously, how dare you just wonder why in the world you came to your wedding?! You have no right, Vegeta! That was just mean!" I make my way over, standing in front of him. He just looks at me, a smirk on his face.

I bring my hand down, fast, preparing to slap him. But just as I am about to reach his cheek, he grabs my wrist and pulls me forward.

"Then why did you accept?" He kisses me on the lips, shocking me. Did he seriously think he had the nerve to just make me forget through seduction again? Also with the last thing he said! Why did I accept? How could I have accepted his proposal, this Saiyan jerk?

Though I did think of these, I didn't pull back. I felt quite mad, but that doesn't mean I didn't want to kiss him. I have been concerned for a while, so it's good to know he hasn't lost his seductiveness by getting sick. I guess this shows that he's not too sick, which is good.

He pulled back, ending our kiss. I just look at him, sadness certainly showing on my face.

"Hello, Bulma. I didn't know you were here to visit my patient," said Gohan, walking into the room. His white doctor coat had a green slime-looking stain tinged with pink near the bottom, making me arch my brow.

"What is on your coat?" I ask, pointing at the stain.

"Oh, this? A patient sneezed on me when I was giving him his medicine. It was bubblegum flavored."

"This is an adult hospital, you know that right?"

"He refuses to have any other flavor."

"O...kay...?" I watch as Gohan poured a generous amount of medicine in two cups, one green one pink. I heard Vegeta groan.

"Just because I'm a Saiyan doesn't mean you need to choke me with that putrid medicine," he said, scowling.

"I've told you already, you take double the normal amount," Gohan said, not looking up. Vegeta scowled once more. "Here you go, Vegeta." He handed over the two cups to Vegeta, waiting for him to drink it.

"I hate you, you useless spawn," he muttered, downing both cups. Gohan just smiled.

"Thank you, Vegeta." Gohan took back the cups, setting them down next to their bottles. Vegeta grunted as a response. Gohan just continued typing on his computer, looking at medical records or something. I stand and make my way over to Gohan, watching him type as fast as I do, if not faster.

"What are you researching? Porn videos?" I say, Gohan pulling up a diagram of women anatomy. His head whips to face me, his cheeks turning a fiery red. "Eh, her breasts aren't too big-" I say, observing the picture on the right. I was correct, too.

"Bulma! I am not searching up porn! I am a married man! One of my patients has lung cancer and I'm looking at the regular anatomy of a woman and her anatomy! It's to check her lungs!"

"Alright, alright," I say, showing the palms of my hands. "I was only joking, gosh! I don't know if Videl satisfies you or not, but that's not my business-"

"Then why did you make that assumption?!"Gohan's blush didn't falter as the conversation grew longer. I merely shrugged.

"It looked like porn, so I had to assume you weren't being satisfied! I'm only human! A human woman for that matter." Gohan sighed, turning back to his laptop.

"You can go away now Bulma..."

"Hmm..."

"Oh, what now?"

"I'm just wondering if she got implants, whoever's anatomy this is...I mean the one of your patient's anatomy, the other one's breasts suck!"

"Bulma, that one is my patient..."

"Which one? Zero boobs or implant woman?" I say, peering closer. His blush deepened as he answered, gritting his teeth.

"The first one...the one you called 'zero'..."

"Wow. Eh, the other woman doesn't have a good size, I mean, they're okay...but I have larger ones, right Mr. Sicky?" I look towards Vegeta, who was rolled over away from us. "Hello?"

"I am not going to listen to this insolent objectification..." Vegeta said. I gave him a look, hoping he could feel the daggers I was giving him through the back of his head.

"You're not satisfied either?! I thought I was good in bed, Vegeta!" I exclaim, balling my hands into fists.

He gave no reply. He gave a small cough, refusing to answer my question.

"Men are all the same! Too insecure to say their women are sexy! God, sometimes..." I shake my head, turning back to Gohan. "So Videl is good in bed?"

His blush deepened. He kept his gaze on the computer, ignoring me. I put my hands on my hips.

"Fine! Ignore me! See how I feel about that, Mr. Oh-I-can-ignore-whomever-I-want!" I turn away from him, seeing him roll his eyes. Obviously Gohan's used to my type of attitude. I turn to Vegeta, still not facing me.

"I'm not mad at you anymore, just lettin' ya know." He gave a weak nod, still not rolling over. I make my over to the other side of the bed, concerned. When I walk over, Vegeta has the covers pulled up to his chin, obviously cold. I approach him and press the back of my palm against his forehead, the heat of a fever coming into contact.

He seems to be in pain in some way, seeing the look on his face. His teeth were clenched together, brow furrowed. I'm concerned for him now, seeing him in this state. I the turn to Gohan, giving him a concerned look. He just cocked his head at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"He's running a fever. He also seems to he in pain, not to mention he seems cold."

"Hmm..." Gohan stepped over to a cabinet, searching around inside for something. Meanwhile I looked on at Vegeta, who still seemed to be in pain. He seemed to shiver as well...

"Ah hah! Found it!" cried Gohan, fishing out a thermometer, sliding over the side of the bed to where I stood. "You're right, he doesn't look too good. But isn't the medicine working?" he asked himself as he slipped the thermometer inside Vegeta's mouth. We both waited for it to beep, those moments probably one of the longest in my life.

Gohan pulled out the thermometer, scanning the screen, looking perplexed.

"His temperature is 105 degrees. Obviously his medicine is contaminated-"

"And who caused that to happen?" I bark.

"Er, the people that work here?"

"Well you better get it fixed! I'm not going to let my husband get cancer or something due to some idiots not doing their job!" The statement was short-lived, I know, but I couldn't help but just speak my mind. I turn to Vegeta, his chest rising and falling heavily. He still appeared to be in pain, but I wasn't sure of why. Then a realization hit me, a thought coming along. It almost sent tears to my eyes.

I look back at Gohan, anger waning. I grit my teeth, waiting for the worst answer to my question.

"Is he getting worse?" I hang my head, the tears now actually springing into my eyes. I refuse to let Gohan see my tears.

"I'm sorry, Bulma, but I can't tell without a further investigation. I need to probably send a lung tissue sample to the lab."

"Does that mean surgery?" I raise my head, demanding the truth through my eyes.

He sighed. "It might. After all, he just might need actual surgery at a worst-case scenario. And how things are looking now, it just may come to that, though not at a too high chance. But right now it will only be to extract a sample. Not a high case surgery, one where we'd remove a large part. Its simply scraping, not cutting. He'll be fine, I promise."

I bite my bottom lip, forcing tears to stay back. I couldn't afford to look weak in front of either of these men. I hold my head high, my eyes glistening from small forming tears.  
How in the world could surgery come just to some simple pneumonia? Sure it might be just to extract some bacteria or to get a sample of lung tissue, but it still seemed the same as surgery. I didn't want my husband to go under the knife.

"Bulma...are you okay?" Gohan asked, laying a hand on my slightly shaking shoulder. I nod, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. I was just to afraid to speak, concerned that my voice would crack.

"I'm fine..." I manage to croak.

"Remember, it's only to extract a sample. He's not dying, Bulma. He just needs the correct medicine and he'll be fine." He gave a reassuring smile, making me feel a bit more confident. Nonetheless, a single tear fell down my cheek, leaving me to brush it away.

I make my way over to Vegeta, who was now sitting up in bed. He seemed to have heard everything. He wore a smirk on his lips, obviously not troubled by his condition.

"Only surgery? I've died twice, and this isn't even a real surgery. Compared to those deaths, this is child's play."

I smile, used to his confidence. It actually made me feel somewhat better. Gohan's typing could be heard behind me, obviously not paying either of us attention.

Vegeta coughed into a tissue, interrupting our conversation. He started coughing harder, concerning me a little. One hand on his chest, he continued to cough. Gohan's typing stopped, obviously paying attention to his patient. Everything was still and silent except for the low volume of the television and his coughing.

"I'm...I'm...fine..." he manage to say between coughs. He began to cough even harder, concerning me further. Finally, he took a breath and his coughing stopped. He gave a couple small coughs, but other than that his coughs had diminished. His hand was still on his chest, the other holding the tissue.

"Are you okay, Vegeta?" I say, alarmed. He gave an impatient nod.

"I'm not dead, am I? Have I passed out? Yes I'm fine!" he gave a small cough. "My chest hurts, that's all."

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I breathe it brings pain. It isn't too concerning though, I'm fine."

"Gohan, is this part of pneumonia?" I ask, turning around to face his desk.

"Well," he said, removing his glasses and folding them, setting then on his desk. "It is a certain type of pneumonia that has it. He appears to have bacterial pneumonia. That's where bacteria enters the body and does the same as you would get pneumonia. But since it's bacteria, it has even worse symptoms than that of regular pneumonia."

I could only gape at him, his diagnosis seeping into me.  
"So, you've been giving him the wrong medication?!" I demand.

"It's not as bad as you think! We can simply replace it and he'll be fine-"

"Does giving a patient the wrong medicine so easy that all you need to do is change the medicine? What about the effect it has already given him? That's like taking cancer medicine when you've been diagnosed with tuberculosis!"

"Bulma, calm down, I promise that he'll be fine. The medicines are quite similar, the only difference is that bacterial antibiotic has been added to the regular antibiotics. See, it's not too bad, now is it?"

I sigh, pouring the anger out. Okay, so maybe it isn't as bad as I think it is, but will this help Vegeta any better? I mean, there has to be a catch of some sort, right? But of course, Gohan didn't wait to listen to my retort. He strode out of the room, I guess in search for Vegeta's papers to sign him for the correct medication.

I look back at Vegeta, who's smirk lit up his face. Obviously he wasn't concerned about the diagnostic.

"It doesn't make a difference," he said, lying back against his pillows. "I'm still sick. If I get worse, I get worse. Simple, I will just be treated and I'll get better. Don't worry about it too much, Woman, I'll be fine without you being fodder for my thoughts."

"Alright. I'm just concerned about your health." I look down at my watch, shocked to find it was already eight thirty-one. 'Wasn't it just two o clock?!' I look at Vegeta, an expectant look showing on his face.

"What's wrong now, Woman?"

"Well, I have to go get Trunks from Goten's house. If I don't go now, I'll be incredulously late."

"Fine, go. Don't leave him waiting. I'll just be here, kept tamed and groomed at this hospital."

"Don't say that, this hospital does a lot for you-"

"You're going to be late. Go already," he said, gesturing towards the door.

"Alright. Love you, Vegeta," I say, making my way over to kiss him softly on the cheek. He doesn't object, but scowls at the action. I smile, taking my leave out the door, seeing Vegeta's smirk as I left.

(VEGETA'S P.O.V.)

I sigh, the smirk slipping from my face. My chest hurt, every inhale increasing the pain. I gave a small cough, lying back down upon my pillows.

Of course the prospect of surgery didn't trouble me at all. It was only that I had to endure these sickening memories. I've had nightmares more times than I could ever remember, but these were somehow different from the rest. It was as if I were actually there, something I didn't want to feel. The pain I had felt in the past stabbed at me, in an unsettling realistic way. There was something about the realistic feel, though...my senses didn't seem totally in sync. Yes, I could sense everything, but not as sharp as I usually would. It seemed slightly fogged.

Never before had these dreams become so real, despite the haziness. Could the sickness be causing it? Could it possibly be just because I'm thinking more about my past, overlooking my atoned sins? After sacrificing myself to Buu, those sins should have been forgotten. I chased down my demons then, didn't I?

It didn't matter. These memory-themed nightmares are going to keep happening, even if I realize the reason why it's happening. I'm not sure as to why, but it's obviously something. I roll over onto my side, the sunset staring back at me.

 _'When did it get to be so late?'_ I thought, feeling my eyelids get heavier. I yawned, careful that no one was around. I didn't like to look impractical by yawning in front of an audience. I rolled onto my back, giving in to the temptation to sleep. Let the memory come. I'm prepared for it. I may not know what it is, but it doesn't mean I haven't gone through it before.

I yawned one last time, looking at my jacket that had the locket slipping out, which was to my right. Looking at the royal Saiyan insignia etched onto the surface, I closed my eyes and let the encumbering sleep envelop me in blissful darkness.

I open my eyes, darkness laid before me. Moonlight poured in through a nearby window, a small pool of it spilling onto the carpet. Blankets are spread over me and, those, too, are covered in moonlight. Blue walls encircle me, imprisoning me in this moonlit room.

I blink, a little surprised at my surroundings. I could recognize the room, in fact I felt and knew I was just recently here.

 _'I'm not in a nightmare or a dream...'_

It was true. I was in my hospital bed, no past entities in front of me. It was calm, completely still. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound. It was silent...

A nauseating sensation tugged at my abdomen, forcing me to pull over a waste basket, vomiting all of my stomach's innards. I coughed, my mouth coated with a sour taste. I grabbed a couple of tissues, wiping my mouth. Nearby a bottle of water sat, which I hurriedly grabbed and took a long drink from. As soon as I had swallowed the water, the same sensation in my throat and stomach started. I lurched over to the side of my bed, once more emptying the contents of my lunch. For once I'm actually glad that I had missed dinner for once, going to sleep instead.

I breathed heavily, staying hung over the side of the bed in case I vomit again. I coughed, wiping my mouth with more tissues. I shift my weight in order to make myself comfortable, pulling my blankets up to my chin.

 _'When did I get another blanket in the first place?'_ I thought, the actual realization of the existence of a second blanket being placed on me. How the hell did I not wake up? I'm an alert person, a light sleeper if you wish, so I should have woken up if something was laid over me, more so a door opening.

I had no desire to actually think of an answer, just thankful that I had a blanket. I was freezing, the cold biting through me. I started to shiver, forgetting that I could use my energy to warm myself. Though I did try earlier, it didn't seem to work, so it really didn't make a difference. This is probably due to my sickness.

Seeing as I haven't vomited, I hoist myself onto my back again. I stared out the window, wondering when in the world I was going to gaze at the stars properly, on my balcony back at Capsule Corporation. The stars...

The thought sent a memory to my head. The memory of when my mother and I had brought Sartorou to the courtyard and stargazed. That was the first time Sartorou had ever been to our palace. It was also the first time he had met my mother, but had soon forgotten her. That's why on the day of Mother's birthday he hadn't known her...on the same day of his death.

I shake my head at the now emerging memory. I lay on my side, seeing my phone lying on the end table. Ear buds were already plugged into it, probably done by Bulma. She's always trying to get me to listen to weird music off of 106.1. It's quite annoying actually, seeing how many idiotic artists sing about erotic, crude things such as sex. Some artists aren't too bad, such as Pharrell Williams or Aloe Blacc. Seriously, what is wrong with this planet's music?

I grab my phone, placing the small buds in my ears. I turn on my phone, the bright screen lighting up instantly. I type in my password and flick upwards. I tap on the 'music' icon, waiting for it to load. Once it's done, I slide over to the playlists and tap on my 'Favorites' list.

At first, 'One Last Breath' by Creed plays. I pause it and press the skip button. I didn't really want to listen to Creed. Instead I find a Coldplay song called 'Viva la Vida'.

 _"I used to rule the world,_  
 _Seas would rise when I gave the word,_  
 _Now in the morning I sleep alone,_  
 _Sweep the streets I used to own_

 _I used to roll the dice,_  
 _Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes,_  
 _Listen as the crowd would sing,_  
 _"Now the old king is dead, long live the king!"_

 _One minute I held the key,_  
 _Next the walls were closed on me,_  
 _And I discovered that my castles stand,_  
 _Upon pillars of salt, and pillars of sand_

 _I hear Jerusalem bells are ringin'_  
 _Roman Cavalry choirs are singin'_  
 _Be my mirror, my sword and shield,_  
 _My missionaries in a foreign field,_  
 _For some reason I can't explain,_  
 _Once you've gone there was never,_  
 _Never an honest word,_  
 _But that was when I ruled the world..."_

I feel myself growing more tired with every verse. I keep the ear buds in, playing music, as I closed my eyes. I couldn't care less if I had a nightmare. After all, it was my past. I just had to...accept it. Even though I never really would, I was just too tired to stay awake. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of discomfort, I fell into the darkness of sleep again.

The dust was really getting on my nerves. Holding up my arm against the wind-carried debris helped, but being forced to squint wasn't stopped. I could hear my orange cape billowing behind me, the wind roaring in my ears. Father stood beside me, protecting himself with his own red cape. I could tell he was uncomfortable against the climate of this foreign planet as well as I.

We had been standing there for over six hours, waiting for that idiot lizard for some important meeting of Father's. I myself was expected to go on a mission from Frieza, but I was to be given details if I waited here with Father. Frieza had gone over to Planet Ginigatra to collect lives, claiming the planet, and so he had had to go through over two galaxies to get there. We were stuck here on Planet Sinatra for him.

I was growing impatient. I scowled, turning to Father. He, too, looked as if impatience was getting the better of him.

"Yes, my son?" he asked as he noticed my gaze.

"Why is Frieza taking so long?"

"That's _Lord_ Frieza, Vegeta." He turned away from me, once more watching the stars for Frieza's arrival.

"Yes, Father..." My scowl deepened. I was now getting irritated. First of all, Frieza was taking too long. Second, I knew good and well that my father disliked Frieza as much as the next Saiyan, if not more. We're all alone! We can disrespect Frieza at our leisure, yet Father is too insecure to even let that lizard's title go unchecked.

"Father," I start. He gives me a stern look, even against the debris now hitting his face freely.

"What is it?"

"Why are you so insecure over that tyrant? Especially when we're in the middle of nowhere! We're out here where no one can hear us, so why do still pretend to be loyal to that insect? Why do you not say anything to defile his name, even in the presence of secrecy? I'm the only one here with you, Father. Check for signals of life with your scouter if you don't believe me."

He looked at me with a look of disappointment. He didn't raise his hand to his scouter. He didn't raise it to hit me. He rose it to lay a hand on my shoulder, something he did often in moments of tension or when I needed to understand something important.

"Son. You never know who's listening. It doesn't matter if they have an energy or not. They could come right after you have checked for them. You can't trust any environment, no matter if it has no windows or no doors. It doesn't matter if there aren't any cracks in the wall, somebody will hear even through the thickest of rooms. This is why I do not speak rudely or disloyally about Lord Frieza. I do it to keep you safe from any kind of punishment such as a Ch'ete. I will not suffice with the death of my eldest son.

"You cannot and will not talk badly about Lord Frieza in the most secure of places, understand? Do not talk dirty about Zarbon nor Dodoria, Vegeta. Do you hear me? You will not disrespect a general nor a captain that belongs to Lord Frieza, alright? Do you understand me?"

"Father-"

"Do you understand me?" He held my shoulders tight, looking me in the eyes with a startling directness. He bared his canines at me, intimidating me slightly. I don't nod or shake my head, I just stay still in his tight grip. His fingers started to dig into my skin, causing me to cry out in pain.

"Vegeta, I'm completely serious. Do you understand all that I have told you?" When I gave no answer, he dug his fingers in as hard as he possibly could. I nod my head, his grip diminishing until his hands were off of me altogether.

"Father, you aren't a true Saiyan. How could you not take the risk of shedding blood? Isn't that what a Saiyan lives for? To die in battle and with honor?"

"Yes, Vegeta. But I can't afford any casualties...not anymore then what has already been dealt." He turned me gently to face him, a sadness glinting in his eyes.

"Father, you cannot stay forever hung on Mother. She's dead. You're never going to see her again, so stop putting it in useless situations. Why do you continuously bring her up in these kind of conversations?" I demand, balling my hands into fists. It was my turn to bare my canines, my anger bubbling to the surface.

Father has always brought Mother into some conversation. What leaves him hooked on her? Why is his mind not focused? Is there something I just don't know about? Was she possibly pregnant again before she died and I just didn't know?

My left eye started to sting, my injury from Dodoria only inflicted upon me two months ago. It started to feel inflamed, the pain becoming unbearable. I covered my eye, trying to show no pain to my father. The pain was increasing with every passing moment. I fell to my knees, hearing my father come near me.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?" Father knelt next to me, concern all over his face.

"It's just my eye..." I say through gritted teeth.

"What happened to your eye? Was it the dust?"

"No, it's just an injury...nothing too critical..." I winced as the pain grew.

"Son, when did you get an injury?"

"About two...months ago."

"When your mother was killed?" I could only nod. "Who did this to you? I will have them executed immediately!"

"No! You can't do that!"

"Why? Is it a friend of yours?"

"No, I mean you just can't! If you even try to...you will be killed." I felt the pain subside, the inflamed feeling waning. I removed my hand from my eye, a small red smear on my glove.

"Son, what happened?! Why is your eye bleeding?" Father was getting concerned.

"The bleeding will stop happening soon," I start calmly, wiping the corner of my eye for any more blood, unalarmed at the sight of more, "You know the medical doctor, Pumpitikin, correct? Well I went to him after I was attacked on the night of Mother's death. I had gotten hit in the eye by Dodoria and it was a possibly a fatal assault. Pumpitikin had told me that I would have a permanent scar on the side of my left eye.

"He told me that I would experience bleeding and pain in my eye and that I had to make sure nothing got into it, so it's possible that dust could have triggered it, as it's still sensitive to infection. That makes it bleed easier. The medication I was told to have are small eye drops and I must take them once every day until the bleeding stops for good. But as I stated, Dodoria started this is the first place. You can't have him executed, Father. You will put your own life at risk."

"I don't see any scar, are you sure you have one?" he said, turning my head this way and that to see it.

"It's a barely noticeable scar. You can't see it unless you know where it is, or unless light reflects it. It's the red mark next to my left eye. It's easy to see now, but soon it will turn into a dark mark that you won't be able to see. At least, that's what Pumpitikin said." I pointed it out to my father, hearing him scowl.

"That dirty _jik'hi_! How dare that pink monster do this to my son..." I almost wanted to laugh. He was disrespecting one of Frieza's highest henchmen, and he was insulting him right after the sermon he gave me about why to not disrespect them.

"It's fine, Father, it will go away eventually. I promise, it's not that bad. Let's just wait for Frieza."

"Remember, it's Lord Frieza." He stood with a smirk, looking out for Frieza once more. The concern was still evident on his face, but I understood his parental worry, even if he was a Saiyan. I nod, not actually agreeing with calling that freak 'Lord', but I wasn't about to contradict my father.

About two hours later, Frieza's ship comes into view. More wind blew as it came closer to the ground, kicking up more rock. I made sure to protect my eyes with my cape, watching the ship descend and land. The long walkway of the ship hit the ground, a cloud of dust erupting. Men of Frieza's order stepped out, blasters equipped, prepared to shoot any of those who tried to oppose Frieza. Everyone knew that it was Frieza you had to worry about though.

Frieza stepped out, taking his time to descend, a smirk playing on his dark lips. He had his hands clasped behind his back, confidence radiating from him. Once he reached Father and I, he said:

"Hello. How are you both?"

Father merely nodded.

"How is your mate, King Vegeta? Oh yes, she died, right? How long ago was it?" As he said this, his smirk never left his lips.

"Two months ago, Lord Frieza." I could tell his teeth were gritted behind his closed lips. Frieza either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Ah, several condolences towards you and your family," Frieza said, fake sympathy coating his tongue.

"Thank you, Lord Frieza. She will be greatly missed."

"Indeed she will. She was such an obedient monkey." He turned to me, watching my reaction. I didn't give him one.

"My, what happened to your eye, Vegeta?" he caressed my cheek, his cold, deathly fingers sending a chill up my spine.

"It was an accident. I was training and one of the Saibamen cut my eye," I lied.

"Is that so, Vegeta? I didn't think someone of your royal stature could have been defiled by such a lowly creature of Saibamen ilk."

"I wasn't paying attention, Lord Frieza."

"Now you wish to use my title? Do you not forget that I am the ruler of the universe, little monkey prince, as you normally do?" he asked, letting go of my cheek. He watched me for a few moments, waiting to see some reaction, when he hit me hard with his tail. My breath was knocked out of me, hitting the ground hard. I push myself up, looking that freak in the eyes.

"Do you understand now? You will use my title at any place and time. You will respect me. You are one of my soldiers." My father remained where he was, though shocked.

I swallowed back the urge to say something rude. How bad I wanted to curse that lizard out, and, more satisfyingly, totally abandon his title while doing it.

"Well?" he asked, getting impatient.

"Yes, Lord Frieza..." I gave him a baneful glare, filled with hatred. He merely smirked. He turned towards my father and said:

"Excellent. King Vegeta, we need to discuss an important matter. Prince Vegeta, you need to go to planet Pearapa and eradicate all of the inhabitants. Leave no survivors, understand?"

"Yes, Lord Frieza."

"Splendid. King Vegeta, let's go. We still have the meeting I told you about. Your son can go ahead and wait for us once he has completed his mission. Shouldn't be too hard..."

"Yes, Lord Frieza." Father turned to me, giving me a stern look. "Son, go to the nearby village about 60 clicks to the south of here. Wait for me there, once you are done, alright?"

"Yes," I say with a nod.

"Good. Lord Frieza, shall we depart?"

"Of course. We shall go to my drawing room." Frieza started walking to the direction of his ship, not waiting for Father's opinion on the deciding of the location.

"Very good, Lord Frieza. Goodbye, Vegeta. I'll retrieve you after our council."

I nod, picking the rest of myself up. I watch as the two rulers go into the large ship, the walkway disappearing behind them with a slam. I was directed to go to some village to spend my time after my mission? There was no way I was going to live. Not in that village, one full of those wretched Sinatrians...

I begin to walk towards the west. I knew exactly where I was going, and I knew how far away my destination was. After about five minutes of a short walk, I shot into the sky, flying to the space pods Father and I came in. It wasn't too far, it took us about an hour to get to the landing site, so I decided to get there faster just to save time and a long scolding. After all, if he got mad and decided to follow me then I would already be in Planet Vegeta.

This planet called Pearapa was supposed to be my mission, correct? I've heard of the planet on several occasions, one of the more difficult missions. It was attempted by a low-level warrior and they came back a mangled corpse. Obviously this was easy for the second strongest Saiyan if a low-class failed. It would probably take me about a day, counting the check of survivors. Frieza says it should be done sooner - he said that with his insistence in saying it shouldn't be hard. Hopefully it will be shorter once I pick up that idiot, Nappa.

I land swiftly at the space pods, surprised at the time it took me to get there. I looked about at the wide city in the distance, not impressed at the large structures emitting from the horizon. We had decided to not cause a fuss, as this planet knew that they were on our list. They would probably try to attack us as soon as we had landed if we had chosen the destination any closer to the city.

"Ah, Prince Vegeta, I am pleased to see your arrival. Are you looking for your pod?" asked one of the men that had escorted us here.

"Yes, where is it?"

"Right this way, sire," he replied, leading me to the number of pods that had been brought here. After all, pods could only hold one man each, so of course it had taken about ten to get someone of royal stature here with his escort along with them.

I honestly don't get why we need to be escorted when we can handle ourselves. We're from a superior warrior race, of which Father and I are the top ranked fighters. Why do we of all people need to be escorted?

The man I am escorted by stops in front of a pod. He holds up a clipboard, flipping over a couple of pages. He scanned the last page, nodding.  
"Yep, this is your pod, sire. Do you require any instructions-"

"Of course not!" I bark. "I know how to pilot a simple pod. Out of my way." I push past that nuisance, opening the pod door. I close it as soon as I get in, seeing his shocked face through the red window. I couldn't help but smirk.

I look down at the control panel, tapping onto the map. A small map if the current galaxy popped open, showing me several planets, some with red "x's" slashed over them. Those were the planets we had eradicated, the royal insignia below the name of the planet. I swiped to the left, pulling up to the galaxy Planet Vegeta rested in. I tapped on the icon, the insignia showing above the planet. I read the small Saiyan writing below, letting me know the history and the age of the planet, the population in a tab below it. I skipped this, choosing the "Travel" tab next to all of the Saiyan writing.

I felt a shift, pulling me forward. I wasn't sure what the original course it was, but I was obviously going the wrong direction.

"Approximately 25 clicks from Planet Vegeta. Approximately 50 minutes at the speed of 96 miles per hour until landing. Request to increase speed?" Came the automated voice.

"Accepted. Increase speed to 125 miles per hour," I say, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Permission granted. Changing speed to 125 miles per hour at request. Approximately 5 minutes until requested landing."

I felt the familiar tug of speed grab my gut, the speed changing immediately. I wait for the designated five minutes, feeling the contact against the landing material. I press the button on the armrest, opening the door where two men awaited me.

I climb out, leaving the men at it. Just as I am leaving the landing compound, I am called back.

"What is it?" I ask the blue-skinned man who called me.

"Where is your Father? We were told that you would arrive with him, sire."

"There was a change in plans," I reply, turning on my heel, a smirk on my face. He made no attempt to stop me again. I find my way to the palace, greeted by several men.

It was getting dark, the two suns beginning to sink into the horizon, sending a waxy glow onto the palace courtyard. I quickly pace into though the doors, the war council room to the left of me. The doors were left open, letting me know that Nappa's meeting had not started yet. Knowing I still had time, I decided to make my way to my quarters. I had forgotten something there, so I had to make sure no one saw it.

I walk down the maze of corridors, used to the usual puzzle of my home. Many people have gotten confused by the intricate pattern it was built as, some even lost until much later. It really wasn't too complex, it was only the alone first-timers to the palace that get lost. And even of those there are only a small amount.

I finally make it to my room, the door closed. I open it cautiously, the light off and dark. I tap on my scouter, checking for any hostile life in the room. Seeing none pop up on the scouter, I open the door wider, turning on the light.

As usual, my room was exceptionally neat. I couldn't stand to see it disorderly, keeping it neat as possible. I wasn't obsessed with neatness, such as OCD, I was just one of those 'neat freaks' because I was taught to be. I could deal with a large mess, but I wasn't going to stand for something getting in the way of things I could do so easily without blockage. Which is exactly how my room is to me.

I step over to my drawer, sliding it open. I searched about, looking for one object. First of all, I needed my locket. I began to grow concerned, the fear of an intruder coming in my room and saw it. I had decided not to wear it just in case Father saw it, questions coming if I had ever done that. I never wear it when I am scheduled to go with Father somewhere, afraid he'd spot it or someone else who would punish me for going so soft.

Although it is important to be loyal towards your mates, it's not to be so attached to a late parent. If I were caught with this locket, one of my family picture, most likely both Father and I would be punished with dire consequences.

I rifled through the drawer, searching for the locket. I just about ripped it out and turned it over when I finally fished it out. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I silently thanked luck, clutching the locket to my chest. I walked to the door, opening it to hear Father's voice boom in my ear.

"Vegeta! Where in the name of sanity have you been?! Where are you?!" he said through my scouter.

"Father! Calm down, I went back to the palace to collect a new scouter..." I lied. It didn't feel right to lie to him, but Father would understand one day. I'll explain the locket to him once I'm older.

"I specifically told you to wait near the city on planet Sinatra. I'm told that you landed on Planet Vegeta's space docks. Why did you disobey me, my son? Why are you not doing your mission?"

"It told you. I need to replace my scouter. I'll be back soon, but I must prepare for my mission- why are you out of breath?"

"Nothing important. Anyways, your scouter looked perfectly intact while on this planet, so why the need to replace it? Son, if its a mere scratch, you do not need to replace it."

"I know this well, Father. When Lord Frieza had pushed me to the ground, the screen cracked. I will get it fixed, do not worry."

"Vegeta! It looked fine even after that-"

"Goodbye, Father." I tapped my scouter, disconnecting him from my contact. I turned around, back to my room. I made my way over to where my spare scouter rested, carelessly tossing my previous one onto my large bed. Mounting my scouter, I made my way back out of my room, flicking off the lights as I left, locket in hand.

I closed the door carefully, making sure not to make any loud noise as to alert someone. I looked down both sides of the corridor, quickly looping my locket around my thin neck.

(There wasn't enough space for the rest of this chapter XD That's why this one is split in two~ My apologies for the inconvenience. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! Also, I do notice how Vegeta seems to speak so formally and unlike his age, but this was written ages ago 0v0" Apologies!)


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2: Emotional Distraught

(A/N: Before we begin, I would like to point out nothing was indented or bolded due to lack of time |'D Enjoy!)

"Prince Vegeta, where is your dad?" Oh, Lord of Insanity, it's that damn idiot Nappa...I quickly removed the locket from my neck, holding it in my right hand, turning to the high general.

"Father is currently on Planet Sinatra. Why, do you need to speak with him?"

"Well, I did need his word at the next war council meeting. Ah, well, we can make do for his return - wait! You can come with me! There's no time to reschedule, so you'd be the best choice. Let's go, Vegeta!"

"What?! That is ridiculous! Unhand me!" Nappa held a tight grip on my arm, half-dragging, half-leading me to the war room.

"You may be only at the age of four, sire, and they may not take voice to your opinion, but we can at least try. After all, you have my permission of access and your royal blood coursing through your veins! There is no way they can decline!"

I still clutched my unlinked locket in my hand as Nappa dragged me alongside him down the corridor. My heels were starting to burn through my shoes on the carpet, the fiery pain in my feet beginning to irritate me. Nappa looked back at me, noticing my closed hand which held my locket, not paying attention to my discomfort.

"What are you holding, Vegeta? You can just leave it with me - I'll make sure no one takes it."

"Nothing, you moron! It doesn't matter what it is! Just let me go!" He let go if my arm, turning to face me.

"Are you sure I can't see it? It could be important. During the meeting, someone could steal it at the meeting -"  
"No, it's not important, Nappa! Why are we going to this idiotic war meeting anyways? Why do I have to commander it? Why do you not wait for Father?"

"Well, the planet needs a plan of destruction or infiltration in approximately a hour. We need you to give us forwarding permission as you being the next leader towards the Saiyan race, as our current one is busy."

"Are your high council members that thick-headed to not even assemble a formidable plan?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Of course not. We just need to make sure that someone of royal blood and stature oversees our meeting. Come on, Vegeta, I'll be punished if I'm late. I am a high general!" He took hold of my hand, pulling me forward, almost touching his chest. He snatched the locket out of my hand just before I could protest, leaving me to try and take it back from his tall form.

"What's this? A necklace?" he looked at it from several angles, wondering what in the world it was.

"Give it back, Nappa! I will have your head!"

"Why? It's not life-jeopardizing, is it? Can I know the purpose?"

"If you give it back, I'll show you," I promised through gritted teeth. Of course, I could fly or fight him for it, but I knew well enough it was easier for him just to see it instead of gossip about it.

"How do I know you're not lying, Vegeta?" He raised the locket higher just to prove his point. This douche is really pissing me off...I already promised. Wasn't that enough?

"I swear on my mother's grave," I said, clenching my fists to my sides.

"Hmm...your mother doesn't have a grave. We both know that." he looked at me with a sly look, fingering the locket curiously.

"What?" I demanded. I sighed. "Fine, I swear on the two suns. Do you not believe me still?"

"No, I believe you, my prince." He handed me the locket, an expectant look in his eyes. "Well, show me what it is."

"Fine..." I grumbled, holding the locket up for him to see. I hesitantly pressed the small oval button on the side, watching the top flick to the side. I watched his expression carefully as he examined the picture. He showed no real shock or surprise at the picture, just a blank face. He took the locket from me to get a closer look.

"How long ago was this picture taken?" He inquired.

"A really long time ago, the day before my younger brother was sent off to Tech-Tech," I replied.

"Oh, I see. So what planet is this?"

"I'm not sure...I was never told the name," I said, trying to think of it. It never came to me.

The warmth from the lights began to envelop me, an uncomfortable feeling pricking at the back of my neck. Nappa looked at me curiously, waiting for an answer from me. He didn't get one. Instead, he asked:

"Was it fun being there?"

"What? Of course not, we obviously had some type of important business to do there. We wouldn't just go to some planet for a photograph!" I flew up, snatching the locket out of his hand. "Come on, don't dawdle. We still have a war meeting to attend to. After all, you being the top-ranked general wouldn't look too good on your record if you were late."

"Guess not," he replied, chuckling heartily. "Come on, Prince Vegeta. I can't wait to see their faces when they see a brought a four year old to a important, vital war meeting!" We both started making our way throughout the palace, prepared for the council at hand.

*******************************  
****(A/N: This part of the story is not part of Vegeta's memory/dream. This is simply a switch of points of view in the memory to classify an important point. This will never come to Vegeta's attention or discovery anytime during this story or real DBZ as far as the series has gone so far. I mean, this story isn't canon at all, trust me XD My opinion whole-heartedly. Anyway, this is just a small bit for you to understand some things. :3)****

(KING VEGETA'S P.O.V.)

I followed the small emperor to the entrance of the his ship's walkway, hearing a loud bang as it hit the dusty rock surface. I stepped onto the platform, a tapping sound emitting from the metal with each step. Men on either side of the platform were armed with a metal gun, standing motionless while awaiting Frieza's command.

Once we were inside, the large platform that we had come in by shut, men previously guarding it rushing in. The bright lights were blinding compared to the dark planet Sinatra.

"King Vegeta, the drawing room is this way," Frieza said, gesturing me to follow.

"Of course, Lord Frieza." We turned the corner, two of Frieza's men laughing as they had their guns in their arms, resting in their shoulders as we came forward. They both jumped when they saw Frieza, straightening themselves immediately.

"L-Lord Frieza! We apologize for our indecency! P-P-Please forgive us, we were only joking around, your Excellency!" Obviously everyone was afraid of Frieza. That or this man was new here.

"It's quite alright. Move on before I have you both executed," Frieza warned, both men dashing off down the hall to perform their duties. Frieza turned around to face me, a small smirk playing on his dark lips.

"Come, King Vegeta, don't let frisky weaklings distract you. They could jump off a cliff and have neither of us two rulers care, even if it was front page news!" He chuckled, turning back around on his heel. I had no choice but to follow him. If it was meant to be funny, I wasn't laughing. I was focused on the matter at hand.

We went through a series of hallways and curved corridors, meeting one of Frieza's men through each one. Each time Frieza threatened them with an execution if they didn't run along, just to prove his point he had mentioned earlier, or at least that's what it looked like he was doing. I didn't care about them either, but it was irritating me on how much time he was wasting. I'm certain we would already be there if he didn't stop every five minutes.

Finally, reaching the drawing room, I followed Frieza through the door. What I saw inside was normal about a drawing room, except it was intermixed with that of a war council room as well. It was somewhat dim, in case someone of a enemy status wanted to steal plans. In the center of the room, chairs were neatly tucked underneath the table, several plans and blueprints kept in a small cubby nearby a large stash of wine and other drinks against the westside wall. There was an interactive map upon the glass table set in the middle of the room, one that you could use just with a simple touch of the hand. On the map were several x's, one on every cluster of planets to symbolize currently non-existent planets. More planets had a small Saiyan crest laid upon it, symbolizing it as part of the intergalactic space trade.

The walls were adorned with maps of planets, pins marked on some villages and cities for attack. Most of the maps had the titles of planets, all of them I recognized and even paid a visit to. Some of the diagrams were aged and yellowed, small tears after years of being worn and used, one with an actual hole straight in the middle. It didn't seem to jeopardize anything, however, as everything else on the map had a label of some sort.

All of these maps showed just how long us Saiyans have worked for Frieza. Just how long we've been considered part of his alliance. The yellowed maps were the largest pieces of evidence.

Frieza positioned himself at one side of the long table, the golden metal trim upon the glass table shining with a fine gloss. He gestured for me to sit at the opposite head of the table, tapping on one section of the table.

"Would you like any red wine, King Vegeta? Perhaps some water?"

"No thank you, my Lord. I ate before the trip to Planet Sinatra," I lied. In reality, I was craving any nourishment.

"Is that so? That was several hours ago and you know that. Would you instead have a plate of gor'shuk? I hear it's popular of your Saiyan people."

Gor'shuk is a type of meat which includes a gracious amount of seasoning and marinating. It wasn't highly included as a common food, somewhat rare due to the animal it is made from being very secluded and somewhat difficult to find. It's a savory, spicy type of meat and I've considered it to be one of my favorite kind of foods, though I only decide to consume it during an important occasion or holiday. Due to that, and the imperative meeting at hand, I wanted none.

"No thank you, Lord Frieza. I appreciate the offer."

"Suit yourself, Vegeta. I myself will have red wine," Frieza said, fishing a bottle of wine out from the nearby stash with his tail, a glass following. After filling it, he took a long drink from it, proceeding with licking his lips greedily. He looked back towards the map, tapping on a large red planet.

"Planet Vegeta," I say, my trust waning.

"I have a proposition for you, Vegeta," he said, ignoring my comment, "how much are you willing to sacrifice for your planet's people?"

"What?!" I cry, rising fast from my chair, slamming my fists on the table, tapping on several planets in the process. "What kind of proposition are you asking of me? Are you saying that you will murder my people unless I sacrifice something to you?"

"That's exactly correct. So, exactly how much?" He laced his fingers together, amused at toying with my mind like this. I grit my teeth, lowering my head in thought. "I'm a patient person, Vegeta, take your time."

"We have been loyal to you for years-"

"And I appreciate this. But I want something...something of great value to you." A smile played on his lips - he already knew what he wanted. He was playing with me. I sat back down in my chair, running a hand through my hair.

What exactly am I supposed to do? What if he asks for something I cannot grant him? Will he ask for the location of my second son? The death of me? I can't just run into this unprepared. But I must sacrifice something to save my people; the question is what. Obviously Frieza wants something that will be of major use, otherwise he wouldn't be staking the lives of many on the line. I wouldn't agree otherwise. After several minutes of life-straining thought, I lifted my head, prepared to negotiate with Frieza.

"What do you want of me and my people, Lord Frieza?" I asked slowly.

"Before I may say it, you must swear not to lie to me and use trickery."

"Lord Frieza-!"

"Swear it, Vegeta, or I will obliterate your planet right now in a matter of seconds." Frieza looked at me with a look of seriousness. He wasn't kidding with me. To the left of the window, the red planet glinted in the distance.

"Lord Frieza, if you tell me what you want, than I will swear to not lie and use trickery. Just what do you need of me?"

"I cannot tell you just yet. You need to swear it right now or your planet dies right now," Frieza warned, straightening his back from where he stood. He lifted an arm where Planet Vegeta was.

"Your blast won't make it, we're too far away, Lord Frieza. Even if it did make it it wouldn't destroy Planet Vegeta, damaging it majorly at the most." I knew it was in the distance, but anything helped to convince him to lower his arm.

"Vegeta, did you not notice we've been moving through space on this ship the whole time? We are hovering exactly to the right of your planet." He tapped on the small marker that symbolized his ship, showing it right next to Planet Vegeta, nearly touching it. He smirked, thinking I was a blind fool to not see it in the distance, though I actually could.

"But why are you threatening me at such high stakes-"

"You will not cooperate otherwise."

"What-?"

"Are you willing to negotiate or not? Answer my question!" Frieza demanded.

"Fine! I swear on the blood pumping through my veins to be loyal and not use trickery," I blurted, biting my bottom lip hard, feeling hot blood on my tongue from the pressure I was using. I prepare for the worst, shutting my eyes against the sight of him. His lips move, and what I hear sends me backing into my chair. His request...

Frieza says something, but my ears are deafened by rapid heartbeat. Frieza laughs, rage filling me. I stood, but I didn't come at him. I made myself leave the room, my heartbeat beginning to fade gradually. The heartbeat followed me all the way to the front of the ship as I made my way there, my mind sprawling. What he asked of me was too much. I couldn't possibly sacrifice it...not it a million years, not to save all of the inhabitants in the universe...

I waited for the ship to land thinking over my vow. I couldn't possibly sacrifice. My heart returned to its normal pace, pumping my cursed blood through my veins. I sat near the entrance, keeping my distance from all of Frieza's damned dogs he calls "men". I sigh when a sudden thought hits me like lightning.

I furiously punch a button on my scouter praying for connection to be faster, my heart racing and breath quick as the icy fear of him already gone grips my heart. As soon as I heard the ping, I shouted into the scouter:

"Vegeta! Where in the name of sanity have you been?! Where are you?!"

I could hear the shock of my sudden urgency in my son's voice as he replied, "Father! Calm down, I went back to the palace to collect a new scouter..."

"I specifically told you to wait near the city on planet Sinatra. Why did you disobey me, my son?" I already knew that he had left, due to the silence from his side of the scouter. On Planet Sinatra it was incredulously windy. The thought reminded me of his scar, the dust blowing into his eye and causing it to bleed, making it like he was crying blood.

"I told you. I need to replace my scouter. I'll be back soon, but I must prepare for my mission- why are you out of breath?" I took a sharp breath, though it wasn't caught on the scouter on his side.

"Nothing important. Anyways, your scouter looked perfectly intact while on this planet, so why the need to replace it? Son, if its a mere scratch, you do not need to replace it." There was absolutely no reason for his scouter to be cracked...unless he was already assaulted by one of Frieza's men...no! They will not take him while I still breathe.

"I know this well, Father. When Lord Frieza had pushed me to the ground, the screen cracked. I will get it fixed, do not worry."

"Vegeta! It looked fine even after that-"

"Goodbye, Father."

"Wait! Vegeta-!" He obviously didn't hear my plea. I heard the ping once more as I was disconnected from contact. The same fear that gripped my heart was suffocating me...how was I supposed to keep my son safe when he wasn't even near me?

There was a large shudder as the ship made contact with ground. I waited for what seemed like centuries for the blasted door to open, the fresh, familiar heat of Planet Vegeta enveloping my body. I wiped my brow of sweat, surveying my surroundings. Frieza had decided to land in the city of Cor'u'shin. The city of the exact opposite side of my palace. It would take me a full three hours at full pelt to get back home.

I grit my teeth, flying off the metal ship's walkway, into the sky in the direction of my palace. I had to make it to my son before any attackers did, if there were any. Frieza couldn't get what he asked for. Vegeta had to be under my protection in case he didn't get what he wanted.

I had to get home.

**********************************  
(A/N: So, that was King Vegeta's part. I hope nobody got confused, but I'm a little concerned about rushing the end a little. Anyways, this isn't the end of the chapter, but actually back to Vegeta's POV. For those of you getting sick with an "overdose of memories", I apologize graciously. The memories are the most main part of the story, so bear with me. XD)

-

I stepped into the large room, several generals of the Saiyan race looking in shock at me and Nappa. I recognized three out of the four, excluding Nappa. All of those three were adorned with a scouter and a royal crest to symbolize that they are generals and are in possession of authority.

General Celenry, a middle-aged man with slightly fading hair, always wore a smug look, always certain of himself and whatever opinion he voiced. He was relatively thin, gaining slightly in beliefs of himself being too obese, turning himself skinnier and skinnier, an act of narcissism always constant. He has always been an enemy and rival to the general that sat next to him, known as Pean'utrius, for his young age. He is also one of Nappa's best friends, though I don't really vouch for him as a friend.

Pean'utrius is a man of action. He is always looking for something to do, a problem of ADHD not helping him. Being younger than Celenry at the range of thirty through forty has always angered the older general. Always hyper, he is constantly talking and making suggestions for some event or the like.

Lastly there was Aspa'a'rogos. Not only inherited with a long name, but also a long list of native tongues from his travels, including the language of the Sinatrians. He and I are on some relatively friendly, though not in a large way, levels. Just like me, he is a proud Saiyan, although he is not as devoted as I am, actually somewhat kind. I have taken a liking to his kindness as it fills the hole that was left from Mother. While the other two are single, he has a tashi and two children named Maizea and Corn'chit, one whom is a female and the other a male.

All of the generals looked at us expectantly, many of them fixated on me. General Celenry was the first to speak.

"General Nappa, what is the meaning of bringing the Prince, a child, to this meeting? Where is the King?"

"King Vegeta is away in business. Prince Vegeta will be filling in for his absence," replied Nappa, gesturing toward a seat next to Aspa'a'rogos. I sat down, zoning out all of the demands of my leave while Nappa attempted to calm everyone.

"Wow, they all want you gone, don't they? " said Aspa'a'rogos. I look up at him, his unnaturally hazel eyes glinting up at me. No one has been able to figure out his "mystery eyes", or so many doctors have put it.

"Yes, but I don't care. I wish to be gone as well. I have an important task set upon me from Lord Frieza."

"Is that so? Well, I guess now that Nappa has dragged you here, you aren't leaving for some time."

"I guess not," I agreed, crossing my arms, hearing the heated conversation die down finally. It was agreed that I  
would stay and listen, agreeing or disagreeing on the final decision. If everyone agreed against me, then I had to give in and agree to the assault. If no one agreed with me, then I had to banish that strategy. The same applied to any other general. These rules were told upon me and soon the meeting began. It was also agreed that we all had to speak in our difficult Saiyan tongue, as it has never been shared to another species and was safe to use at the event of spies.

"It is understood by all of the council that we are agreeing upon how to join Planet Banania to our Intergalactic Space Trade or eradication, correct?" said Nappa, speaking fluent Saiyan. We all agreed, the map laid out across the table. "Is it also agreed no ill words of childish means shall be exchanged, the disclosure of plans to anyone other than Lord Frieza and the King, otherwise the consequence of death be baneful upon your name if broken?" That too was agreed upon across the room. Acting foolish wasn't helping anyone; execution wasn't that common in breaking that rule.

"General Nappa," said Celenry, "I believe the sensible answer were to go against using charisma. Using persuasion as the planet is very stable. If we were to use brutal force, the planet could undergo an explosion, dangerously depleting our numbers-"

"Persuasion?" I cut in. "Persuasion is not going to make them join us, General Celenry. We aren't to coddle them."

"Do you have any suggestions, Prince Vegeta...?" I could tell that he was loathing my decline, slowly turning to face me.

"I say that we threaten them. If we fool them into thinking that we're going to destroy they're planet, they'll have no choice to let us conquer them," I responded.

Celenry stood, slamming his palms onto the table.

"Prince Vegeta, you understand that the planet is highly unstable due to its unsettled core?"

"Yes, General Celenry, I understand this completely. We use this to our advantage - we threaten that we'll blow up the planet from afar or they all join us. That strategy or we fight them like we normally do."

"Due to the planet's unstable ground and atmosphere though, we could suffer casualties! There is another flaw in your so-called 'strategy' as well. What if they buy the threat and decide to attack us, then causing an explosion?"

"That's why we kill one by one to strike fear into their hearts, letting them know we're serious." I smirked.

He glared at me, grinding his teeth. He looked around at the other generals and saw that most hadn't said a single objection - most of them were actually thinking about the strategy I had laid down on the table instead.

"All in favor," said Celenry, gritting his teeth, "of Prince Vegeta's strategy..." A majority raised their hands, only two, including Celenry, against it. "Damn..."

"Well then, Celenry, it has been decided. I will lay out the plans to Father after my mission," I said, rising from my seat, surprised at how short the meeting actually came to be. Normally, the banter on how to conquer lasted hours.

"Filthy cur, you have no brains at all! Only a simple royal title that shouldn't have been placed upon your spoiled being in the first place!" shouted Celenry as I left the room. I didn't turn around, I just said my reply.

"Celenry, you understand you must be executed now, correct?" I heard him demand something, though he was cut off by one of the other generals.

"Go to hell, you damned dog of Frieza!" he gasped from his restraints. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm the damned dog?" I asked, turning to face him. He had been pushed to his knees by Nappa, his hands forced behind his back by one of the generals I didn't recognize. "Who is the one on his knees, Celenry? Once you find the answer you'll already be dead and damned. As for me being anything of Frieza, I am nothing of his possession."

"Go to hell!" he roared.

"I already know I'm going to hell, but nothing will be there to greet me, as I don't believe in it. I know, however, that you'll be there."

"What are you talking about, you delusional child?"

"If we go by your belief, how can something confront me in hell when all of the demons and devils are up here? No one is a saint, Celenry. You should be glad to go to hell. In heaven there's just delusional, blinded fools up there to tell you what to do. Down in hell, no one is there except for those who don't give a damn about what you do. Pray you go to hell, Celenry, for I surely am if Hell actually does exist in the end." I strode out of the room, leaving the now-marked Celenry for dead.

I adjusted my scouter, the thing turning lopsided. I departed my palace, leaving for my pod. I'm pretty sure I should start my mission. I climb in to the pod, preparing to press the button to close the door.

"Prince Vegeta," a voice said behind the pod.

"What does one of Frieza's men want of me?" I said, stepping out of the pod, crossing my arms. Before me stood an alien with blue skin with white spots dressed in Frieza's men's armor.

"Lord Frieza has ordered me to come and retrieve you. He says that you can depart from his ship."

"Why would I need to go to Lord Frieza?" I said in a bored tone. I wanted to get this over with, the heat getting through my armor. It didn't burn me much - I was used to the heat.

"Lord Frieza says he will explain once you have arrived on board the ship." He grabbed ahold of my bicep, pulling me with him.

"Let me go, bastard!" I demanded, punching him in the chest with my free arm. He sprawled onto his back, releasing me.

"Prince Vegeta, please calm down! It is only a meeting with your father aboard his ship," the man said, his blue skin scraped from the rough ground.

"Why would I be needed?" I asked, standing next to him, watching him get up.

"Lord Frieza and King Vegeta had an agreement and it involves you greatly. Lord Frieza will explain further details." I nod as he leads me to where Frieza's ship rested, taking a couple of minutes to reach. Once we go there, I could see Frieza standing in front of the ship, hands behind his back. He wore an evil grin, a plan obviously in his favor. I hesitated slightly, seeing Father gone, though I was pushed along by the man escorting me.

Where is Father? Is he inside the ship? Somewhere around it? He can't have been subdued by Frieza. He has to be around somewhere...shouldn't he?

"Ah, Prince Vegeta, it is excellent that you join me today. Your Father should be back soon, I have just sent word to him," Frieza said. "At first he went to search for you - he could be quite the distance."

"What do you want with me, you bastard?" I hissed. I wasn't that mad - I just hated him in general. He didn't give me difficult missions, either, I just hated him mainly for tearing my family apart.

"My, my, Vegeta, control your temper why don't you?" Frieza slowly approached me, the scent of his favored red wine intoxicating my nostrils. "Your father has arrived, so you best control yourself, little monkey."

I couldn't afford to turn around, Frieza in front of me, so I stayed still while keeping eye contact. I wanted to punch him straight in the jaw, but since Father was approaching I couldn't afford to have our reputation ruined by disrespecting Frieza.

"Vegeta!" I heard my father exclaim somewhere behind me. I heard him running to me, stopping right next to me. He smelled of stale sweat as if he had been running under the hot sun for a very long time, or at least been in its harmful rays.

"King Vegeta, it's an honor to have you return again. Now, you know what must be done, don't you?" Frieza said, backing away from me, a hungry desire in his eyes.

"No!" exclaimed the king. "I will not allow you to have him! He is under my guardianship and that is how it will remain."

"You would prefer the death of your people then? I can arrange that with both you and your son still remain on this planet when I blow it up. Wouldn't it be better to let him live? If you don't, you, your people, and your son will face their utter demise!" Frieza shouted, beginning to fly above us.

"No! Frieza, you don't have to do this!"

"Then hand over your son so your planet and yourself will live. Isn't it better to sacrifice one thing than a numerous amount of a whole population? After all, you made a vow, did you not?"

"Frieza..." I was in between both of them - Father had backed up when Frieza ascended in order to go after him if need me - the tension rising in the slowly setting suns' lights. What in the world are they talking about? What exactly did Father promise so important that Frieza was going to destroy the planet for?

A slight breeze began to settle between the two enemies. Frieza, still airborne, wore a confident smirk on his face. Father appeared to have a look of fear, most likely due to the threat of our planet. I just looked at both of them, seeing how ridiculous this really was. Shouldn't Father just give Frieza the object he wanted? Wait...wasn't the object he wanted was...me?

My heart began to pound in my chest. I could see Father struggling inside his mind over this dilemma. I could tell that he was planning to give me up. He was prepared to give away his son to save his planet. I didn't want this to be...though I did want my planet to live. I didn't want to go with that lizard. Couldn't he just have something else?

"Vegeta, how much do you care for your planet...?" asked my Father, not breaking eye contact with Frieza. I could feel my heart beat faster. I was about to be given up.

"Father, I don't want to go with Frieza. Isn't there some other way to negotiate?"

"...I'm sorry, my son...this is the only way to save your people. Do you not want to save them?"

"Yes, I do want to save them, but not in this way! If I am placed under the service of Frieza, I myself will be killed!"

"Vegeta!" he shouted, finally looking at me. "This is the only way to ensure our planet's safety. Do you want them to die? Do you want to see them all die at your fingertips? Vegeta, if there were another way, I would jump at the chance, but there is no other! You must do this my son, for if you do not, we will all meet our gruesome demise. Please, Vegeta, do this for me. Do this for our planet." He paused, as if thinking if he should add something else in. "Do it for your mother."

"Father..." I could feel the pounding in my chest once more. How could I just throw myself out to slaughter while everyone else gets to live, most likely unknown to the sacrifice I had made? But I also couldn't be selfish enough to not do it. After all, that would be running away from a challenge, a battle from life. I would be shamed upon for being so cowardly. I clenched my fists and swallowed hard. I took a hesitant step towards Father.

"I'll do it..." I lowered my head, trying to stem the tears that had come with the words. I felt a large lump in my throat, making it seem difficult to breathe. I held my head up, tears being held back. My father flashed a proud smile.

"Thank you, my son. You are making a large sacrifice and it is selfish of me to force you to do it. Don't forget who you are."

I swallowed hard. I took a glance at Father, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Goodbye, Father..." I stepped hesitantly towards Frieza. He wore a victorious smile, a smug grin full of glee. He lowered himself back down to the ground, telling one of his men to collect me. He turned back towards Father, approaching him. I couldn't see what had happened next, pushed inside of the ship that had belonged to Frieza. I have officially been signed over to Frieza, the lizard that will cause my living hell.

(KING VEGETA'S P.O.V.)

My whole body screamed at me to snatch up my son who was walking towards the beast known as Frieza. I couldn't just hand him over; he is my child... I can't let him slip through my fingers! But I knew that I had to let him go. If not for Frieza, then for my planet. I couldn't turn my back on my people. I had to make this sacrifice. I just hoped Frieza wouldn't make his life a tainted one.

I clenched my teeth, grinding them slowly. Then my son told me goodbye...that is probably the worst thing I have ever heard from my family. He was pushed along inside the ship by one of Frieza's men, leaving me alone with the tyrant.

"Yes, Lord Frieza?" I asked as he approached me. He held a smug grin, obviously satisfied. It disappeared into one of seriousness as soon as he spoke.

"You do understand that you will never be able to defy me, correct?"

I swallowed. "Yes, Lord Frieza."

"Then you understand that your pesky little retort was one of defiance, and that you could be instantly executed if you do this again?"

"Yes, Lord Frieza..." I confirmed, standing tall. "If you make one move or command to regain your son, you will join your pathetic wife."

I swallowed. "Yes...Lord Frieza."

"Good." He turned his back on me without hesitation, leaving me alone as his ship was sealed. I watched the ship as it shot off into the sky, leaving me alone. 'God dammit...!'

-

Approximately two days after my confrontation with Frieza, I am sitting upon my throne, several warriors awaiting my command. I explained to them all of my expectations and the goal of my mission: I was going to rescue my son from that wretched tyrant, despite that I was ordered to do.

"Today I expect my son returned to me, unharmed. Each of you will infiltrate Lord Frieza's ship and eliminate anyone who tries to stand in your way. I will warn you, however, that Frieza is also onboard his ship and he will be looking out for any form of offense trained on him.

"How you are going to succeed is completely up to you, just so long as Prince Vegeta is returned to me. Each of you will be rewarded greatly of you succeed, no sooner and no later. Do all of you agree to these terms and understand the objective?"

"Yes, King Vegeta!" they each said in unison.

"Good! Now g-" I was cut off by a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. The attacker had gone straight through the throne. It felt like fire, searing deeper and deeper into me, trying to rip free. I remained still, my men looking at me in horror.

"Well, well, King Vegeta, trying to steal back my prize, eh?" I heard my attacker mutter in my ear. I felt the object stabbing me dig in even deeper, making me wince.

"W...Who...?" managed to say.

"You know who I am. Do you not recognize my voice?"

My eyes widened at my realization. A cold chill made its way down my spine, the pain in my abdomen intensifying. I could feel the hot, thick liquid that was my blood protruding from my wound. It wasn't until Frieza made a large jerk that his arm was completely through me. I looked down, rage overtaking me. I stood, his arm removing me in the process. I managed to deal a blow to his stomach with my elbow, though he did not move an inch, much less express any pain. He punched me hard in the back, sending me to the ground. He looked at all of my men as if deciding how to kill them.

"Wh...Where i-is my...son...?!" I managed to choke out from atop the floor. Frieza barely glanced at me.

"Ah, I sent your son on his mission that was due." Frieza looked back at my men, no doubt giving them a look that dared them to attack. I could hear one of my men run up to deal a blow, only to be shot with one of Frieza's blasts in the chest. He fell mercilessly to the floor, his eyes still open.

"Br...o...cillicy..." I said to the corpse. "Mah'ni..." I apologized. Brocillicy will probably never forgive me in the Otherworld, no matter how much I apologized, but it wouldn't feel right if I never did.

Frieza set his sights on the rest of my men, killing each one of them slowly. Lastly when it came to me, he gave a sly, evil grin. His arm went through me again, though this time through my chest. Blood gushed out of me as Frieza ripped my heart right out of my chest.

"Vegeta, say hello to your wife for me."

That was the last thing I heard before darkness enveloped me, death's awaiting hands grasping my soul forever.

(VEGETA'S P.O.V.)

I looked about the stars that sparkled about me as I shot off toward my destination. I crossed my arms as I sat in my pod, on to completing my mission given to me by Frieza. If was an honor somewhat, seeing as he was the ruler of the universe and all, but I really didn't want any orders dictated at me by that lizard.

Being sent to do my mission given to me previously was not what I had in mind of being my first order being under Frieza. I had imagined, really, more of an order to kill off someone of my race, or something of that cruel standard, but apparently I was to be on the task given to me earlier.

Frieza seemed somewhat hurried about the whole order though, a sense of rush mixed with his normal tone. I'm sure that he had left as soon as I was sent off, going away to some important meeting or the like. But some part of me thought otherwise. It was as if something bad was to happen, a sickening feeling of worry but you just don't know why.

I saw a green planet in the distance, one of a somewhat large size. I smirked, the thought of eradicating the inhabitants and getting stronger drawing me nearer and nearer.

As I came into the gravitational pull of the planet I uncrossed my arms. I wasn't aware of their full potential of power, though I was determined to kill them all. After all, who could ever defeat a Saiyan, much less a Saiyan prince?  
Whatever the outcome, this planet was going to be slaughtered of all who live there by me.

I landed somewhat roughly, smoke fogging the vision through the small circular window in my pod. I cautiously punched a button, watching the smoke snake inside the pod as the door slid open. I stepped out, fanning away some of the gray mist. I took a step forward, the green vegetation clouding any chance of civilization. I scowled, disappointed by the lack of a challenge by the missing inhabitants.

Aggravated, I sped into the slightly pink-tinted sky in search for my victims. After an estimate of an hour, I had stumbled upon a fairly large village with odd green beings going about. I smirked, landing right in the center of the civilization. I cracked my knuckles as the warriors that I had expected came forward. "Who wants to die first?"

I took a large bite of the limb I held in my hand. Contemplating my halfway through conquer of the planet, I tapped on my scouter, bored. As I searched through bits of data on the mechanism, a voice speaking through my scouter. "Prince Vegeta?"

"Yes, what is it?" I barked, taking another bite.

"I regret to inform you that Planet Vegeta has collided with a large meteor. No one is left, sire. Lord Frieza sends his condolences - would you like to send a reply?"

My heart stopped yet my voice did not hesitate. "No, no reply." I heard the small click as the connection was severed. My mouth went dry, a small lump forming in my throat. My people...my home...my father, my only family left to me.

I gritted my teeth, pushing the thought aside. I had a mission to do, the mourning of my father could come later.  
I stood, fighting back a small amount of grief. After all, Father was an idiot to get himself killed, so why should I mourn his loss? He didn't die in battle, like a real Saiyan.  
He was a man who had just failed to escape death.

I stood, leaving the remainder of my meal. I made the short trek to my space pod, my mind wandering. After all, what was one to think about when their home had been exterminated? I could only think about how I would be forced to stay with Frieza. How could I possibly cope with that? How in the world could I possibly find a way out of Frieza's grasp now? Father was now dead, probably my only chance of escape gone. I had thought of a rebellion, though that came to no success. The possibility of my father fighting for my freedom was completely dashed away. Even Nappa won't be able to sever my imprisonment - I doubt he knew what had happened, unless Father said something.

I felt a light drizzle fall upon me, the rain washing traces of blood from my chest and face I had received during the Purging of the planet. I had a blank mind, my thoughts dispersed after my realization of endless rule under Frieza. I only kept one foot in front of the other, navigating my way back to my pod.

I finally stepped into my craft, sheltered from the merciless rain which fell harder with every passing minute. I pulled aside one of my bangs that was plastered to my face, slick with the precipitation. My fingers flew across the electronic touch screen that I knew as the control panel. I flicked and swiped across a galactic map, searching for Frieza's ship. After several minutes of searching, I growled and tapped on my scouter.

"Yes, Vegeta?" answered what sounded like that abomination, Zarbon.

"What are the coordinates of Lord Frieza's ship?" I barked. I heard a chuckle, a murmur afterwards.

"We're currently stationed in the south galaxy, Vegeta. Lord Frieza is expecting you, so do please hurry." He cut off, continuing to say something to someone else as he signed off. I growled, gripping the scouter to near demolishment. God, I hated Zarbon. Now I was stuck with him.

I tapped on the small map, my anger showing as I punched down the galaxy coordinates. My map zoomed to the South, the small icon of Frieza's ship hovering near a violet-colored planet. I clicked on it, my pod instantly responding to the nonverbal command.

I laid back against my chair, a single drop of rain sliding down my cheek. I brushed it away, folding my arms across my chest. I made a mental note to myself to take a shower as soon as I had made my return. For now, my pod sped on through space, the thoughts of my race being slaughtered being dashed away instantly as I closed my eyes to the want of sleep.

(A/N: Sooo, guys c: The real stuff is about to come around! This part of Chapter Six is the one that wasn't posted on my sister's account. We're now updated! BD  
In a few days or so, expect Chapter Seven! I know this chapter went a little haywire, and I myself am not a happy camper with it, but whatevs ^^ Vedge will soon be out of the hospital. 3 Thank you loads! Leave a review if you like!)


	8. Chapter 7: Hell Bound

(I apologize for the lack of italics an bolding in this chapter - Fanfiction crashed right when I was done X'D)

Chapter 7: Hell Bound

I awoke with the pod coming in a near distance of Frieza's ship. My eyes groggy with sleep, I looked at the dashboard, beeping with the notification of being near to my destination. I shook my head, trying to wake up.

My bangs were still slightly wet, though not dripping anymore. I was still slightly soaked, an illness probably ending up being contracted if I kept myself in this condition. Uncomfortable as I was, the long travel to the ship causing a strain upon my back, my warrior spirit restless from staying still for over an hour. "Tapa..." I muttered, the thought of meeting once more with Frieza and the others not exactly my top highlight of my trip back.

I felt the slight bump as I came into landing, a man on standby coming to do his job. I climbed out, taking my time. After all, being late once wasn't going to kill me. And if they asked what made me late, I could simply say that I had a slight mishap with the coordinates, shoving the blame on Zarbon. Better news for me, right?

I padded through the doors, making my way through the large ship. I saw several of Frieza's men, all of them giving me a smug or mocking grin. Each one also had the honor of being kicked in the groin, not one of them unable to kick my temper into stability. Once I had finally made it to the large doors of Frieza's room, I am pretty sure I had made enemies with at least a quarter of the ship's members.

"Ah, Vegeta," said Zarbon, sliding the door open as he pressed a button, standing in front of me. "I see you were quite busy on the way here. Try to keep your anger in check. You could be severely punished for that." Zarbon smirked, letting me through him. I sped past him, not in the mood to talk to such a ignorant, shrewd bastard as he.

I saw Frieza standing, a evil grin upon his face, in the center of the room with his hands behind his back. He lightly stepped toward me, his eyes shining with malevolence. Zarbon stood behind me, the feeling of dread coursing through my body. I also had no idea where Dadoria was hiding off, the thought of him being out of my sight not helping my nervousness.

"Vegeta, you are to kneel before me everytime you come to report to me from this point forth, understood?" Frieza asked, his grin slipping from his lips.

A lump formed in my throat. "What? I will never kneel in front or for you!" I shout, my hands forming fists at my side. Frieza gave a small chuckle, stepping back from me.

"You will kneel before me, monkey, whether you like it or not. Zarbon, go ahead."

My eyes widened as I whipped around. What I saw nearly made me jump. Zarbon was rushing up, his fist soon to make contact with my jaw. I duck, feeling something hard collide with my back. Sprawling to the ground, I look up to see the hideous pink monster, Dodoria.

"Heh," he said, cracking his knuckles in anticipation. "I guess you've gotta be beaten to a pulp now, too bad. Ah well, at least I get to have some fun!" His fist barely missed my stomach as I tried to dodge, instead landing onto my chest. I hit the nearby wall with a hard bang. My breath completely emptied my lungs, a desperate attempt to fill them once more completely impossible in my state.

Frieza laughed with amusement, seating himself. "Will you kneel before me now, monkey? Make things easier on yourself! All you're going to succeed in resisting me is completely brutal punishment." He looked at Zarbon. "Make him kneel."

"Yes, Lord Frieza." Zarbon picked me up by my collar, my body too weak to resist him. I was thrown to the ground, stopped by Dadoria. He pulled me up, commanding me to kneel. I gritted my teeth against his words, drowning him out. I could hear my heartbeat thump against my chest, as if a stereo had been installed inside of it to increase the sound. My sight was obscured by my bangs, completely covering my peripheral vision.

"Take him to his room," Frieza ordered. I looked up at the tyrant, a look of seriousness on his face. He rose from where he sat, taking a sip from a glass of wine he had poured himself during the combat before stopping in front of me and Dodoria, still against the cold floor.

"Get him and follow me. I don't care what you do to him along the way, just don't cause him go go unconscious. After all, we need him for some fun..." Frieza said to Dodoria as he laughed, walking over to the door.

"You heard him, get up." Dodoria dragged me to my feet, my balance waning. I coughed, a drop of hot, sticky liquid rolling down my chin. I glared at Dodoria with a hateful gleam in my eye, hitting him as hard as I could in his fat stomach. He looked surprised at the action, even a little shocked, yet he recovered and laughed at my attempt, pushing me roughly along. Instead of moving forward, however, I mustered whatever strength I had and darted away from him. I could feel my lungs burning with fear as I ran, the feeling of one of either Zarbon or Dadoria creeping into my heart like pin-pricking spiders...

I was hooked around the stomach, sent reeling back before I made contact with a hard surface. I cried out, my lungs emptied of oxygen once more. Gasping for breath, I was picked up again like a ragdoll. I saw the familiar pink flesh as I tried to squirm free from his hold.

"Let me go...bastard!" I cried. I only heard Dadoria laugh, cruelty laced into his voice.

"No, we're gonna have some fun kicking you into place. No way I'm gonna let you go now." He pressed the button next to the door, my vision focused on the floor. My nostrils were filled with his body odor - it was putrid.

A couple of minutes later, I felt Dodoria stop. I looked up as best as I could, seeing as I am forced to look at the floor. In front of me lie a steel door, the sides braced with locks to fortify it from intruders or any such ilk - that or keep those inside. My heart pounded in my chest as one of my dark bangs fell and shrouded my vision. I went back to being slack in Dodoria's grip. I heard the door being slid open, a slow, dangerous slither across the metal. It stopped with a bang, signaling it being fully open. I was tossed inside, the darkness of the room being followed with a high-pitched laugh as I struck the floor -

I bolted upright, sweat covering my body. I breathed heavily, my chest rising and falling in rhythmic movements along with my fast-paced heart. I felt a warm beam of sunlight hit my cheek as I looked over to the window, seeing a rising sun.

'I can't take these nightmares anymore...they're just...too real...' I thought. I layed my hand down on the bed, rethinking the memory over. I merely sighed. After all, how was I supposed to handle these dreams?

I looked up as I heard a click from the door. It swung open, hitting the wall mercilessly as my son burst into the room with one of his insanely annoying video games.

"Dad! Dad! Mom got me this new game, it's the newest one! Wanna see?"

I sighed. "No, Son. I have no intention of seeing your ludicrous games."

"C'mon Dad! I made Mom get out of bed really early to show you it!" He swung his arms down in frustration. A small rattle from the box emitted as he did so. Thirteen he may be, but he was still childish as ever.

"What time is it, exactly?" I asked, closing my eyes as I heard him murmur words under his breath.

"Like, six or seven. Duh, didn't you see the sun? You've been up for a while, right? Did you see it come up?" He beamed as another subject popped into his head. "Mom took a picture of it. I dunno why, but she showed it to Grandma. They both just smiled like-"

"Like it was a memory," I finished. Somehow the mention of the sunset troubled me. I opened my eyes again as I saw my son's perplexed face. I sat up, glancing to Trunks and then something else. I shake my head, looking down at a magazine on the floor near the door that Trunks had entered. "What is that?"

"Huh?" he asked, looking down toward his left. "Oh, I guess I dropped it when I came in." He reached down and picked it up, looking at the booklet with a smirk not unlike my own. He turned the cover towards me. "Do you read these?"

"Yes. I find them quite interesting," I replied, the Game Informer showing Franklin, Micheal, and Trevor from Grand Theft Auto Five. "Why exactly do you read it? Your mother won't allow you to play any games of a rating of M."

"Yeah, I know, but its cool to see the new games that are out. I know Gohan gets to play Mature-Rated games! Do you think Goten plays M-rated games too?"

I chuckled. "I seriously doubt it. Not with his mother, that is, screaming like a harpy."

"Bummer for him, huh?" Trunks sat on my bed, his smile gone. "Hey, Dad?"

"What?"

"What do you do if you and your best friend want the same thing?" he asked. Obviously he and Goten ended up in a quarrel. Children, honestly.

"Whomever can knock the other's head in gets whatever you're fighting over. Simple."

"What if you don't wanna fight?"

"Win through words." That wasn't my favorite method, but it was definitely something Bulma would recommend.

"What if you're not good at verbal fights?"

I sighed. "Then just take it for yourself through blood and fire," I respond, quoting Game of Thrones. After all, you're the son of a prince. You are obviously not going to lose in any of these ways."

Trunks sighed irritably. "Argh, but I want Goten and I to stay friends!"

"Sometimes you have to simply give up your friendship for your own needs."

"You usually aren't the one to tell me advice and say 'win with words' you know. And ta' tell you the truth, it's pretty sucky advice right now," my son speculated, crossing his arms.

"You usually aren't the one to back down. Why exactly are you needing my 'sucky' advice?"

"Well, I mean, Mom would probably just say, "oh make up, Twunksy," or something stupid like that. Heck, why am I askin' you of all people? Like, you've never had a best friend...someone that you could always stick with, even when you're mad. I'm sure you've never actually felt that, seeing that you're you..." Trunks gazed down to the floor, his eyes flickering to mine.

"Heh, friends aren't going to get you far," I started after a moment of silence. "Friends can give you comforts and promises, but that's all they're useful for. You don't actually need one-"

"Dad-"

"You don't need friends. Goten isn't going to get you anywhere. He's a weakling-"

"Shut up!"

I blinked. I saw my son's hands curl into determined fists. I swear, this brat's just too sensitive and over-emotional. One second he's totally fine, the next he's shouting as if it's an intense scene in a manga. I suppose he gets it from his mother.

"Goten is an awesome friend! You can't just tell me to throw away our friendship just like that! We've done everything together. Everything. Nothing would make me give up our friendship!"

I blinked once more. This is starting to sound like one of those Barbie movies that constantly talk about friendship. I snickered.

"Well then, there's you're resolve. If you're so determined about your petty relationship with Kakarot's spawn, then you shouldn't be arguing with him and wasting my time questioning me about things such as friendship. If you want to stay with him, then stop arguing. Simple."

It was Trunks' turn to blink. He just nodded fast and rushed out of the room. Did I react to his nervous system or something? I pushed the thought from my mind and sighed into my pillows. Closing my eyes, I heard a tentative knock at my door. I heard it open as I heard what sounded like two people - one clad in heels. Only one person would come to this room in heels.

"I would prefer not to disturb him myself, so if you don't mind, Bulma-san..." I heard Gohan say.

"I don't mind," replied Bulma, "I'm used to this." As she said that, I heard the click of her heels on the hard floor as she approached me.

"I'm awake." I mumbled.

"What's the matter?"

"Just tired," I lied.

"Oh, did we wake you?"

"No."

"Okay, good. Gohan has decided you can go home! You'll get some antibiotics to take so you don't catch it again. I suggest you get dressed. We leave in ten minutes," Bulma responded.

"Fine..." I replied with a sigh. I rose and looked at her. She smiled and clicked towards the door.

"Just knock when you're done, okay?" I nodded. I saw her close the door after she set a small pile of clothes down on the nearby table. Pulling on a shirt and dark jeans with a pair of sneakers and socks, I knocked quietly on the door. Gohan opened the door, clipboard in hand and his glasses sliding down his nose.

"Here are your antibiotics, Vegeta. I hope you feel better soon,"he said, pushing his glasses up. I grunted as a reply, taking the bottle and walking off. Soon Bulma caught up to me.

"Where's the boy?" I asked.

"Trunks is outside waiting in the car."

I nodded. Although I hated riding in cars, I wasn't in the mood to bicker with the bluenette who walked beside me. She looked surprised for just a moment, a smile lighting her features. "I should get you sick more often."

"Why do you say that?" I asked, looking at her.

"Because you never put up a fight!" She laughed.  
Minutes later, we were driving down the road towards our large estate. I said nothing throughout the whole trip, however the other two chattered on useless subjects the whole way. Obviously they had quite the bonding over my absence.

As soon as I got home, I raided the fridge. The hospital practically starved me and I was looking forward to some actual nourishment throughout the whole drive back. No one put up a fuss as I nuked several leftovers and tore open boxes of crackers. Setting down all of my lunch on the marble counter, I saw Trunks sitting at the opposite side of the counter eating my barbecue chips. "Thanks for the chips," he joked.

I sighed. "What do you want, Son?"

"Just wanted to chat, that's all."

"Really, now? Alright, what exactly are we to 'chat' about then?"

"Meh, I dunno. Oh, Mom wanted to talk to you at some point. Don't forget!" He gave a small wink. "Get 'chu some!" Walking off with the stolen chips, I shook my head and began to gorge on my feast.

Later on that day, I guess you could say that things went back to normal. It wasn't until 9:00 PM that questioning began.

"Vegeta?" Bulma said sheepishly. She strode into the living room where I was busy trying to complete a round of COD. The game was a violent one, but I can't say without lying that it isn't a stress reliever. I turned to face her, and I could tell something was on her mind. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Fine. What is this about?" I asked, pausing my game. She sat down on the couch next to me. Still appearing on edge, she gave a sigh.

"Well...a while back, when you were in the hospital...do you remember when you asked me to bring your jacket?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" I began to think the worst. Did the locket fall out and she saw it and then put it back? She can't have it with her...I have it on at this moment. It's something else she's talking about.

"Please don't get mad, alright? I got curious and looked...well...in your jacket pocket..." She looked downwards, her behavior very unusual for someone like her.

"Why should I be mad if you looked in my jacket?" I had a feeling it was about the metallic locket on my neck. Something told me it wasn't - but lately, my mind had been a bitch to me lately. I didn't doubt it still was.

"Because you told me not to...but I did...and I saw a locket...and I..." My eyes went wide.

"Did you open that locket?" I demanded, turning angry. "Did you open it?"

"Yes! Yes, I opened your locket!" she shouted back. Exhaling, she lowered her voice. "I hope you aren't mad, but I saw your family. You all seemed very happy...and your mother was a very beautiful woman."

I stayed silent. She had seen the locket. She had seen my family. She had seen a fraction of my past; she had seen the groomed, tame part of it...but that was the worst part. My heart froze. My breath stopped. But I had to  
breathe again. "Why did you open it...?" I asked quietly.

Bulma appeared shocked at my words. I'm guessing she thought I was going to yell or threaten her not to tell anyone.

"I..." she started nervously. "I opened it because I thought...um...you were hiding something important from me..." She looked away slightly, obviously embarrassed. "Cheating or something like that..."

I sighed. "So you thought I was hiding something so you looked in my jacket. You found the locket and you didn't stop there. You had to open it?" Bulma nodded nervously. I ran a hand through my hair. I never wanted this to happen..the part of me that I had kept so protected and secret had been forcibly torn from its cage...and I couldn't stop it. The thought of Bulma being...informed of the tortured, hindered part of my past...hurt, like a stab straight through the chest. I got up and left. I wanted nothing to do with her anymore, for a while, even if I was being shot down and camped on over and over on Call Of Duty - it was better than being shot down mentally by your own loved one.

It had been a full week since the argument. I had been fully avoiding Bulma, and still trying to piece my mind together. The thought of my past being told was almost laughable. I never imagined, never even created the notion, that it would happen.

A hum of crickets beneath me shook me from my thoughts, bolting me from my slightly groggy sleep. Snoozing next to the wall of Capsule Corporation didn't make for a good bed. I had also been evading sleep, worried I would slip back into my blood-tainted nightmare. Since when had I ever been left with such stress and sleep deprived nights? The only time I could think of is with Frieza, or sorting through my odd feelings when I first fell for Bulma. The latter wasn't as bad, but it still left a lot of stress, especially when Trunks was conceived. That went bad...but we made it through. But with Frieza, there was the stress, anxiety, and fear of my life. I wasn't allowed to sleep much, and thus I grew used to days on end without a wink of rest.

I sighed as I leaned back against the large house on my balcony, looking up at the small sequins of stars stitched into the velvety blanket of night. My eyes shut for the second time, and this time I didn't stop it. I was much too tired. I couldn't handle the stress of thinking over my thoughts any longer. It was taking a toll on me. The next thing I knew, I was fast asleep.

I glanced to my left as I crossed the hall, back from a mission. I was drenched in blood, colored blue however, and I was heading to shower. I murmured to myself as I went. It was inaudible, but I still hoped no one heard. Just when I was about to go into the "locker room", as it is called, I saw a young girl about my age, fifteen, with dark hair that fell over her face on one side. Her hair fell to her lower back in smooth strands, unusual for a Saiyan. Her dark-colored eyes held innocence in them, but eyes that knew hardship. She had probably been on the run from Frieza ever since the meteorite crash.

She had a very light tan, and a slim figure. She looked to be the same age as me - sixteen. She seemed frightened, tears in her eyes. She looked to me and ran over to where I stood. "Prince!"

She's speaking Saiyan...? I thought, taken aback. I opened my mouth to speak when I saw Dodoria and Zarbon just down the hall.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." I said quietly.

She gasped. "You speak Saiyan?"

"I am the prince, as you said earlier. Of course I speak Saiyan."

"Please, you must help me! I was...I was...thrown onto here! I was told...that I was going to work for Frieza!" She cried out with a sob.

"Calm down!" I said urgently. "You must keep your voice down...you'll attract Zarbon and Dodoria!"

"Who...w-who are they?"

"Them!" I pointed down the hall briefly. The young girl gasped again. "Are you a Saiyan?" She nodded. I felt a small bit of tension release. I glanced down to her side where a tail laid. A Saiyan? A girl...?

The Saiyan girl had tears streaming from her cheeks. "M-My name...is Michiko..." She whispered. Even if the name was odd for a Saiyan, it had a nice...sound to it. My thoughts were broken when I saw both Zarbon and the bloated pink freak I hated come down. I began to panic, and so did Michiko. "N-No! They will m-make me...!" Michiko cried into her hands. An idea donned on me, but if was a cruel one...but probably the only way.

I pushed Michiko to the floor, forcing myself to punch her several times. Michiko was completely surprised, and she had a look of betrayal in her eyes. I tried to tell her through my expression that I was doing this to save her...when Zarbon and Dodoria were close enough, I helped her up and pulled her to the room I was originally going to go to. I quickly stripped most of my armor, and tore Michiko's attire and quickly got atop her, but not putting any weight on her.

"I'm sorry, but I won't actually do anything to you. I promise," I murmured just as I heard the door open. Both of Frieza's henchmen froze as they saw the display.

"My my! What have we here? Two monkeys mating!" Zarbon jeered. I held my tongue, Michiko remaining silent. "Don't allow us to be a distraction." I froze. I thought they would take me away for being so indecent. Either they didn't realize this was the Saiyan girl they brought on the ship or they took pleasure in this humiliation to share with Frieza.

Michiko gave me a small look of pure fear. I'm more than certain she thought I wouldn't...but I was afraid that they would kill her...and I needed another Saiyan, as selfish as it is to put her through such cruelties. A single tear fell down my cheek, Michiko doing the same as I  
unintentionally violated her body to save her life, throwing both of our virginities out the window of Frieza's ship...

A Week Later...

In my room, I watched the window idly. Being out of my isolated room was a nice change. Currently we were on a planet that Frieza owned, and he was busy exterminating the species that lived here, since he figured no one else was capable.  
My life hadn't progressed at all since the incident of losing something I still wanted: My virginity. With that out the window just for Frieza and his henchmen, I was left with my pride. That I couldn't imagine breaking. But I only saw Michiko once afterwards, and she was ushered away then. She seemed terribly frightened...but I did have a thing for her. She was cute, but I regretted my actions a week before deeply. Either way, she was what you could call my girlfriend, but unofficially. I didn't even know if she returned the feelings. It was ridiculous to think for a Saiyan, but I couldn't help but think about her. She was of good strength, as I observed. She was smart, just over-emotional.

We didn't talk at all, but I could tell she crushed on me as well...lightly. I didn't mind. She was Saiyan, and I've pretty much lost all of my royal stature; the royal armor and gold, my status, my home. Nothing was holding me back from loving her. Not even my status.

Switching to my thoughts to outside, I saw Michiko. She saw me and waved meekly, as she was allowed to go outside, but I wasn't. When a guard looked to see who she was looking at, I ducked. I was glad I was able to look out the window of the hallway; my room didn't have any.

A smile resplendent upon my face, I watched as a few flowers obscured her face as she passed beneath a tree filled with blue flowers. My heart pulled me forward. My mind couldn't force me to stay in the ship. I opened the door to the north side of the ship, bolting after her. I didn't understand the feelings I had, but I didn't feel any harm in it.

Stepping outside, I evaded the guards that followed Michiko. There were only two - enough to stay invisible to them. I flew up to a tree, the blue flowers obscuring their vision of me. I jumped from tree to tree, going down the path Michiko went. Only one of the green-colored branches snapped beneath me, but I didn't fall. The guards didn't notice me.

Finally spotting Michiko, I dropped down to the branch beneath me. I saw she was being treated a lot more well than I - she was dressed in a light blue dress, almost blending with the royal blue flowers around us that covered the branches of the trees. She had a light smile. Her dark hair was neatly brushed and had a slight dampness that had shown she had showered.

I crept above her in the trees. I glanced back down the path to see the guards were far behind. A slight smirk tugged at my lips. A mischievous thought pulled at my mind, and I couldn't resist. Wrapping my tail around a branch securely, I dropped myself down to her level. I put a hand over her mouth gently, the other over her waist. She looked frightened for a moment, but then her fear turned to surprise. I pulled her up before the guards could come down the path, setting her on the branch beside me. I uncoiled my tail from the branch, pulling her to the shadows of the petals of the tree as the guards came near.

I could hear them shouting in Icejin. I held a laugh back. Michiko seemed fearful, but I smiled to let her know it was okay. Her expression softened almost instantly.

I watched as the guards moved away from the area, probably going back to the ship. Michiko got scared again, tears already threatening to fall. "Vegeta, what if they tell Frieza?" She asked quietly in Saiyan. "I will be punished!"

"Don't worry," I said. "I'll keep you safe." She swallowed, but nodded. I picked her up, princess-style, which made her blush.

"Hey! I can walk on my own!" She said, adding a certain curse word in Saiyan at the end. I laughed. I didn't set her down - I leapt to the next tree, moving through each until a small patch of flowers were. It wasn't that big - only a few feet. But it was enough for both of us to sit and be covered by a veil of blue flowers.

I set her down on the bed of the light orange, blue, and pink flowers gently. I sat down next to her, my tail out lazily to the side. Hers was coiled in a small circle beside her. She glanced at the surroundings, a small smile on her face. "Why did you take me away?"

"So you can see the beauty of this planet," I responded calmly. It felt wonderful to be at peace - if was a pure luxury.

"You've gone here before?" She looked over to me.

I nod. "Yes. Many times - Lord Frieza has gone here to speculate and negotiate with this planet. I was occasionally allowed to see the outside...though only twice."

Michiko turned her eyes back to the flowers, looking over at the curtain of flowers. "It's beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here."

"My pleasure."

"Were you brought out this time with Frieza's permission?" By now I could tell that she didn't use Frieza's title. I decided to keep using it.

"No," I said truthfully. Lying would bring me no benefit - I also didn't want Michiko worrying, but I had a feeling she would notice that I was lying.

She blinked, turning back to me. "You left the ship of your own accord?"

"Yes."

"Vegeta, you'll get in trouble!"

"I'll be alright. I'm normally yelled at," I respond, not adding anything physical. But I could tell she was distressed still.

"Vegeta, please go back to the ship! I won't say you brought me here, I don't want you in trouble."

My smile fell. "Michiko, I don't want you to face what I have to. Please, I just want to show you something beautiful. This was the only moment I could." I looked her directly in the eyes, seeing them well up with tears. She sniffled, wiping away a falling tear with the back of her hand. Guilt instantly built up in my chest - I didn't know how to make someone feel better; especially a female.

"Michiko-"

"I don't want to get you hurt!" She said, hurt herself. She was sobbing now. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her, her head in my chest. Thank goodness I didn't have my armor on - I was dressed in a normal shirt and pants. If I did have my armor on, it would've been uncomfortable for her.

Her sobs moved to soft sniffles. "I'll be okay, Michiko. I'll protect you."

"I want you to be safe," she said shakily, muffled by my shirt.

"I will be safe. I'll have you with me." I hugged her a little tighter. I didn't want to let her go. She was small and frail, so I could tell she wasn't allowed to train. But something about her made me respect her. She wasn't that strong, but I felt I needed to protect her. No one else would.

She started sobbing again, throwing her arms around me. I sighed inwardly, laying back against the tree that was beside me. She was warm against me. Her hair smelled like something sweet that I didn't recognize. Even when she was sad, she was beautiful.

She cried for a long while, but she soon quited. The sun was still high - Frieza will have noticed my disappearance by now. He had a scouter, but the rest of his men didn't. They were waiting on a shipment while eradicating this planet. He knew where we were. If he didn't, then he would've sent all his men after us. If he had, I wouldn't have cared. I was calm with Michiko in my arms.

"Where did you get your scars?" Her voice was quiet and soft, shaky from crying.

"Battles," I respond.

She was silent for a moment. "Some aren't that old. Most of these are within the ten years you've been here." I could tell I wasn't fooling her.

"How do you know?"

"Because I have my own scars. But not from the while I've been here."

I let out a breath. Hearing she had scars had gotten me angry. But then I calmed. Then things went silent for a while.

"Do you hate me?" I had meant to ask something else, but the words just tumbled out of my mouth.

She looked up at me. "Hate you?"

I was silent. I didn't look at her - I was looking ahead.  
"No, I don't hate you...why would I?" I could tell she was willing me to look at her. I did so.

"About last week. Do you hate me?" Her expression shifted.

"..." She didn't give me an answer right away. I looked away again. I moved an arm away from her, but she put a hand gently on my wrist. The action didn't make me look at her again. I was afraid she would see the tears I had in my eyes. I was never that good at hiding my emotions at this age, nor my thoughts. Later, however, I didn't accidentally say things or cry that often.

Things went silent once more. Her eyes weren't on me. They were downcast, though not looking at my chest. They were looking past me, into her thoughts. "Of course I don't hate you for it."

I broke slightly. She had said that she didn't hate me for it, but I was afraid she did. I could tell she saw that I was growing emotional. I felt the guilt overriding me. I didn't know how to stop my emotions - it seemed impossible.

"Vegeta. I hold nothing against you."

"I know," was all I said, quietly to not allow my voice to crack.

"If you know, then why do you have tears?"

"Because...I was just trying to protect you. I ended up stealing your virginity. I didn't mean for it to happen that way. I swear." My head dropped. I felt her hand on my cheek, holding my head up again. She was smiling.

"You did protect me. If you hadn't done that, they would've taken me to Frieza. They wouldn't have been amused enough to allow me to stay in a room. You saved me. I promise."

"But your virginity...you need to lose it to someone special. Not to a soldier of his."

"No. Don't degrade yourself. You're the Saiyan prince. Strong and proud. You carry our legacy. I feel no regrets."

Her hand remained on my cheek for what felt like eternity as our eyes held each other. My heart started racing for a reason I didn't know. A few seconds went by - when my conscience returned, my lips were on hers. What had happened in those few seconds, I wasn't aware. But I didn't regret whatever I did.

Of the few seconds our lips were together, I didn't know if she was offended or she returned the kiss. All I knew was that anything I was concerned about was gone. When I ended the kiss, my heart was going a million miles an hour. My face felt heated, my hands shaky. Did I really just kiss Michiko?

Michiko gave nothing but calmness in her face. Her lips upturned into a smile. I was starting to think that I imagined the whole kiss when she connects with me once more, though for a short period of time. "I regret nothing."

-

That day I took her back without being spotted. As for my excuse for the Frieza's men, I told them I saw a village of the inhabitants here and destroyed it. They bought it. I knew Frieza already knew, but otherwise no one asked questions. A week after, I saw her again while we were still on the planet for scouters.

I crossed my index and middle finger as I stood back from passing the window, showing them to Michiko, letting them looked twined. I saw the Saiyan blush, smiling and returning the sign for love, which was rarely used between Saiyans, since it signified two tails joined together. I allowed myself a small smile. She did have feelings for me. She wasn't mad about the incident two weeks ago. But something about her today made it seem like I shouldn't be happy - she had tears in her eyes.

The escort roughly pushed her to the ground, and I saw she had tears. I stood straighter from where I stood in the hallway of the ship, worried. My heart began to beat faster as I saw the escort punched her. "Michiko..." I murmured as I quickly went to the door. I pushed past the Ginyu force, seeing Guldo open his mouth to say something, but stopped when I bolted past. I didn't care if I was breaking the rules set - let them punish me. They've done it enough times already. I didn't want Michiko to get hurt.

A good minute passed as I finally found the door of the ship. I ignored the code and blasted a hole through the door, hearing a faint alarm go off. I didn't care. My heart was set on getting Michiko. I only saw her four times in my life, and she was the first girl I loved. I wasn't allowing her to die. This was obvious in my thoughts as I sprinted outside and finally got to Michiko.

The guard, reptilian, held a hand up to his scouter - he must have been one of the few who still had theirs. He was communicating with someone. "The Saiyan girl was being disobedient. Around a week ago she had run off and attempted to escape."

My heart froze. Behind me, I could hear Zarbon pursuing me. But I didn't care. I didn't even care if he hit me right then and there, stabbed or killed me. I was completely frozen. Before me, Michiko was barely hanging on. She was bloodied, several bones crushed in the span it took me to get to her. My mind flashed back to my mother, and I fell to my knees next to her. "Michiko! N-No...please..." I murmured in Saiyan.

"V..." Was all she could say. Tears never came. The guard made no attempt to stop me; Zarbon was already there to do so.

"Michiko! Please, don't leave me..."

"Ve..." She lifted a hand up, smiling bitterly. She intertwined her fingers like I had before. Then she gently took my index finger and wrapped her middle finger around it, almost like a pinkie promise but with different fingers as she mimicked the sign of love. "I...love you. Don't forget how important...you are to...me..."

I held desperately to her as Zarbon finally caught up and pulled me back. "Michiko...!"

Zarbon finally pulled me away from her. "Michiko!" That I didn't say in Saiyan, but Zarbon punched me in the throat to silence me. I saw Michiko's life leave her eyes as her hand fell to the ground. "MICHIKO!" It hurt to say anything else due to the blow I was dealt. Still, no tears came - I had none left to shed. I felt another scar lace my heart.

Since when did I start losing everyone...? And they all left...so similar...the memory of Sartorou and my mother, lying dead, flashed through my memory so fast I hadn't realized Zarbon had punched me straight in the face and my lip was busted.

I was shaken awake, and when I jumped slightly, I saw blue eyes in my vision. It was bright - sunlight was already dawning. Then her blue hair came into focus as she finally back up. It was Bulma. Seeing her calmed me, as usual, as it meant I wasn't asleep anymore. As for my relationship with Michiko, I definitely loved Bulma more.

"I've been trying to wake you up for ages!" Bulma exclaimed. "You were murmuring in your sleep...something about "mi"?"

My complexion paled slightly. I didn't want her knowing more about my past...especially Michiko.

"Well?" She inquired.

"I...um...i-it was j-just a n-nightmare..."

"You were sleeping on the balcony?" She didn't seem to notice my stuttering.

"I've been...sleep d-deprived lately..."

"Why? And why are you stuttering?"

"Nevermind...and it's just cold..." I sighed as I got off the railing. Bulma took a step back to allow me space. She still seemed upset with my answer.

"That's it? "nevermind"?" I just nodded in answer.

"I'm going to go train." I leaped off the railing, barely hearing Bulma's protests. I went over to the GR, unlocking the door and hearing the soft hum generate from the invention. Training would get my mind off of it...I was sure. My behavior with Bulma was completely foreign to me. I didn't want to stammer again, in front of anyone.

(A/N: Hey, guys! OUO Glad to see you all again! I'm trying really hard to get you guys your chapters, at least one a day. ^^ It takes a little while to read through my previous work and edit everything. That's not even including the spacing I have to do, copy and pasting, and then indenting and bolding on Fanfiction! U But I can't believe that we're finally on to the new parts of the story! I'm super excited! I hope you guys are too!

I'm really hoping to get some reviews eventually~ I mean, I love you guys to death! I don't want you guys to not like it and not voice in. ovo I really hope you guys can give me your opinion! I mean, this story is full of tragedy - a little too much - there's lots to happen! OvO Speaking of which, I hope it isn't too much tragedy - I mean, Vegeta needs to have a reason to revert from his normal self to the type of man he is now with trust issues, not to mention a real reason to hate Frieza and rebel, right? O3O

Oh, LAST thing, I don't actual ship Michiko and Vegeta or anything XD BULMA AND VEGGIE FOREVA~ It was just to show his current state of how he deals with emotions and how well he hides them. 0v0

Sorry for the ramble! 0u0 I hope you guys are enjoying so far! 3)


	9. Chapter 8: Tying the Cut Rope

Chapter 8: Tying the Cut Rope

I spent hours in the GR, my mind nothing short of blank. After heavy meditation, I could come to that clarity. But never a solution. What was it that turned my life over and over, as if slowly roasting on an open fire? What continuously bites into my soul, leaving gaping marks that I'll never understand myself? The questions left spinning in my head made my own blast hit me straight in the chest. Wincing, I was forced back against the wall of the GR, hitting hard and singeing my chest. I gritted my teeth, unsurprised by the loss of concentration. Even if it had only been mere hours, it felt like I had spent the last of my lifetime in here.

"Argh...I'm never going to get stronger at this rate..." I murmured. I couldn't let my past haunt me forever. It would eat me inside out. I decided to finally ask someone who might know the answer to my reawakening nightmares, day in and day out.

Leaving the capsule, I brought a towel out with me. It was slightly chilly, but my mind was focused on other matters. Using the towel to wipe the sweat off, I stepped inside the large Capsule Corp. Tossing the towel onto a nearby chair, I easily maneuvered through the maze of the house, going to the lab. If you think I'm looking for Bulma, you're dead wrong. There's no way I would ask her to help me with such a personal problem. Anyway, I opened the locked door with a code and stepped inside. Seeing no one was in sight, I locked the door behind me. Going over to the computer, I quickly typed in the god-awful password of, "BulmaisbeautifulandBulmaissm4rt" to unlock the computer. Why she has been so vain about it, I will never know for sure.

Seeing the desktop a picture of the five people in her family, including herself, I quickly went over to the Internet. Thank God I learned how to operate this machine earlier on, even if if is much similar to another invention whilst in the hands of Frieza. The thought left as quickly as it came, leaving me to swiftly type down, "Is there a logical, or psychological, reason why a person may experience memories of their past life in nightmares?"

The first of the search engine's answers were of one from Wikipedia. After being told by Bulma that Wikipedia is no good, even if highly monitored, I scrolled father down the list. Sighing after reading a long excerpt that just told a meaning of a lot of dreams, I just turned the computer off. Was my odd case just...independent?

Shaking my head with disappointment, I left the lab. I glanced to a wall clock to the left, seeing the hands of the clock on the four and thirty-five. I had time to kill, still. I let out a breath, then seeing Trunks playing video games in the living room. He didn't notice me, but I was more than sure he sensed my ki. "Hey, Dad."

I didn't say anything in reply.

"You're silent. Geez, you don't always have to be a grouch."

I rolled my eyes, leaving to the kitchen. I could hear him questioning me still, unbeknownst to him that I left the comfy and homey living room. Either way, I saw Bulma leaning against the counter in the kitchen, eating from a small package with a title in very cursive handwriting. Obviously it was from that bakery down the street, Bulma's favorite, that sold all kinds of assortments that had sugar in it. Currently she was eating a "super short cake" topped with dollops of whipped cream and strawberries, the middle filled with vanilla cream and strawberry cream. She had a look I was familiar with; one deep in thought. Whenever she had that, I always wondered what a genius like her could think about that would have her so concentrated.

I took a caramel truffle from the small bag as I crossed over to the opposite side of her, popping the truffle into my mouth. I saw Bulma look up at me.

"Hey, Mom went and got me those," she said in an upset tone.

I shrugged with a smirk, getting another and taking the small wrapping off of it. "And?" I bit into the second one.

She pouted, sighing and rolling her eyes. "Jerk." She took a bite of her cake with anger, pissed off at me obviously.

"Don't blame me for these being so good."

"I'm blaming you for eating them."

"They're hard to resist." I went over to her side of the counter, a hand snaking around her waist. "Like you." I kissed her cheek, seeing as no one was around. Bulma shook her head, signaling for me not to try my antics. A small peck on her temple, and I backed up. She gave me a little smile as an apology.

"What's with the mood?" I asked.

"Thinking," she replied simply, getting a truffle.

I folded my arms against the counter, leaning on it next to her as I turned my head to look at her. "About?"

"Things that you probably don't want me to think about." I watched her take a bite of her sweet.

"I'm sure I wouldn't care."

"Yes, you would," she emphasized while rolling her eyes and resting her jaw in her palm.

I stole another truffle in front of her, biting into the luxurious caramel and dark chocolate. "It depends." I finished off the truffle.

"You would get mad and tell me to stay out of your business. I'm sure." Bulma glanced to me as she stabbed the strawberry on the top of her cake, popping it into her mouth. I couldn't help but smirk.

"I thought you used to say "he doesn't have the guts to kill me, even if I am commiting my own suicide by ticking him off" when it came to me getting displeased."

She gave the statement some thought as she chewed the fruit thoughtfully. "I'm thinking about your past. Your locket," she said after a small pause. I was sure I was going to get over this problem...eventually. I didn't get mad about the locket.

I nodded. "Hmm. Well...maybe I can help you understand that if you help me understand something." Bulma gave me a small look of curiosity as she finished off her cake. Disposing of the dish and silverware, we left to go to the lounge downstairs. Minutes later, we were both sitting in chairs across from each other. We both had hot chocolate, since it was the winter season. Snow was actually falling outside as Bulma glanced to the window, smiling softly. She looked back to me and asked, "So, what do you need to understand?"

"That depends if you know how to understand. Do you have a clue on psychology?"

She rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Of course, I've gone to college."

I just nodded as I took a sip of my hot chocolate. It didn't taste the same without some type of spice or sweet added to it. I left the room briefly with my cup, adding cinnamon and then returning, taking a satisfied sip from the mug. Bulma gave me a questioning look. "Cinnamon." She just nodded.

"Anyway, why does it matter if I have psychological experience?"

"I was going to ask if you could assist me in understanding why I'm having constant nightmares of my past. Not...all of it...just when I was a child and...all the losses I had." I took a hesitant drink of my cocoa. I was sure she was going to question me about my past.

"Hmm. That's interesting...possibly your mind has been set onto that part of your past, like you regret something from that time. What part of your past? Specifically, I mean."

"...Parts where my mother, friend, and others were murdered...people I cared for..." I said slowly.

"Then probably you have a certain despising of Frieza at the moment."

"This started when I was getting sick."

"Then it is a possibility of the strain of sickness triggering your reminder of Frieza, then occurring memories," she replied matter-of-factly. "Like, the pain of coughing." I suppose the answer would do...even though I was expecting some other type of answer. The answer just didn't seem to fit. Bulma still needed one, however, for her own question. Thus I gave her a very brief and vague explanation of my past up to the time I got to Earth, leaving out Michiko. Bulma nodded. "Hmm...that make sense. Wow..."

I nodded. I didn't particularly care her knowing the very vague part of my past - no details were needed.

"Though...it was a bit vague...maybe a bit more data..." She murmured. I was already walking away. "Got it!" I heard her get up as I went upstairs to the kitchen, getting a truffle and cream puff. Just as I turned around, I saw Bulma. "Hey, can you go to sleep?"

"What? Why?" I asked as I popped the cream puff in my mouth.

"That way I can probably hear you murmur something important with a certain serum I have." She held her hands behind her back with an innocent smile. Obviously something was up. Since I was tired, despite my just waking up not too long ago, I just shook my head. I took a final drink of my hot chocolate and ate the truffle, yawning already. I didn't sleep at all last night, training, so the sound of sleep was already freezing the warning bells in my head.

I followed Bulma to the lab, stretching and trying to wake up. No success, I was starting to lean a bit. I was used to sleeping, and this sleep-deprivation similar to Frieza's was foreign again. My eyes began to shut as I felt Bulma's hand on my chest, leading me. She gently told me to lie down. As soon as I laid down, I was down for the count, but not before I felt Bulma ease a needle into the fleshy part of my shoulder. That insanely genius woman...

(BULMA'S P.O.V.)

I injected the serum just as he drifted off to sleep. I was glad there was a couch in my lab, since I would stay in here and get a bit stressed, thinking I needed relaxation. Thus, the couch was placed in here. Vegeta didn't stir at all when I injected the serum earlier. I smiled.

I went over to the computer and typed in my password, clicking on a link that popped up. It was an ad, and I instantly deleted it. Anyway, I got up and picked up a small invention of mine. It was a really small triangle that reacted to blood mixed with the serum I injected, resulting in the memory or dream going on in the person's mind playing on the screen of my desktop. I retrieved a small, sharp pin next to it. I never actually tried using this, but what better time other than now? After all, Vegeta agreed to help me out, and he was out cold, asleep. I never saw him to exhausted other than the time when he first came here. When he did, he pretty much went to sleep pretty fast, not waking up until seven in the afternoon.

That thought aside, I took the thumb of Vegeta's right hand and gently pricked his index finger. A small drop of blood slid down, and during all of this Vegeta didn't stir once. It was amusing, as he was such a light sleeper.

Taking the small triangle and pressing the small hyper-sensitive screen for activation, I saw a small absorber come from the mechanism I created and take up the blood. A light flickered green, signaling it was ready for the next step. I didn't put a bandage on Vegeta's finger as I stepped away from him, knowing the small puncture would heal without infection. I saw Vegeta stir slightly, so he was obviously having a nightmare already. I typed in the code for my triangular invention, then seeing the insert plate that I added especially for the small chip-like metal piece slide out. Dropping it onto the plate, it slid back into the computer. I wasn't fully sure if it worked or not, but the screen loaded with a link of the Capsule Corp. logo on it. I smiled to myself, glad it worked under my expertise, clicking it and seeing the link expand to a window, the window loading. When it finished, I clicked the center to see what was really going on with Vegeta's memories.

-  
(VEGETA'S P.O.V.)

My heart aching after the next loss in my life, I stayed in my dark room, isolated as usual. I covered my face with my hand, refusing to open my eyes in fear that I would see someone else with nefarious plans in their heart and mind. I hated feeling so helpless in this place. I was a prince! I could kill each and every one of Frieza's men, even Dodoria and Zarbon - I thought I could, that is. At the time, I wasn't aware of how weak I really was.

If I could, I would avenge my deceased loved ones...then avenge my honor stolen. They may have taken my armor with the royal insignia and any other indication of my status, but I refused to give up my title. They killed everyone I tried to protect. I wouldn't allow them to take me next. I wouldn't allow them to take anyone else.

"But there wouldn't be anyone else..." I murmured quietly. I refused to open my heart to anyone else, in fear that they would be taken. I would lose the war with Frieza...and I didn't want to be Frieza's dog. I stood from where I was, opening my eyes darkness.

As soon as I was allowed a new mission, I made a vow I would try to break out. Suicide was not an option of escape. My dignity and pride would shatter; Frieza would win. I regretted the thoughts I had at the age of fourteen, thinking it was the only way. But I wasn't fourteen anymore. I was sixteen; and it had been almost a year since Michiko was killed. It had twelve years since Mother was murdered, and eleven since Sartorou and Father. I had no idea if my other childhood friend, Kokonattsu, was murdered. If she was, it fazed me no longer.

Almost by coincidence of my plans, my door opened and there stood one of the Ginyu Force. I soured instantly; it was Recoome, the orange and dumb one. He grinned.

"Hey there, Vegeta. You're gonna go on a mission with us, alright?"

I said nothing, only glared.

"Might wanna watch yourself there. If you make Captain Ginyu mad, he'll hurt you real bad!" Recoome laughed, tossing his head back. I took this chance to roll my eyes.

"Imbecile..." I murmured in Ice-Jin.

"What was that?" Recoome inquired, looking back to me with his hands on his hips. I said nothing.

"Whatever, you're weak anyway. Come on!" He turned and exited my room, and I was forced to follow. "You might wanna wash up; this planet ain't a pleasant one!" He laughed again, and I found myself wanting to strangle him.

"..."

"You deaf or somethin'?" Recoome glanced over his broad shoulder to look over to me, and I shook my head. "Speak up! Do you get the orders, monkey boy?"

I growled. "Yes..."

"Say it properly! You're higher than me, remember? Wait, I mean..." He confused his own self.

"Yes, sir..." I murmured with venom. Since I could only address Frieza as "Lord", I was allowed to call anyone else "sir." I stuck with this good act just to make sure my plan didn't fail.

"Good! Um...come to the...uh..."

"Shipping dock, sir."

"Don't correct me!" Recoome commanded as he went ahead of me. "Just go already! You got five minutes!" I sighed and went towards the locker room.

Barely getting through in the allotted time of five minutes in the locker room, where all of Frieza's men bathed and constantly say anything to tick me off, I made it to the shipping dock where the five of the Ginyu Force waited. Ginyu smirked. "There's Frieza's pet. I almost went in there and dragged you out myself!" The other four laughed, and I remained neutral. This was going to be a interesting mission...

After the agonizingly long trip, where I was able to thankfully catch a few hours of sleep, we landed on a planet of plentiful vegetation. No inhabitants were seen as the pods landed with a hard crash, sending me forward and giving me mild whiplash as I hit the controls in front of me. I winced, rubbing my neck and feeling my chest. I felt no major damage, seeing the glass cracked on the pod. One of the spike plants were inches from my face, but I wasn't intimidated. The vine had major red spikes in search of impaling an organism, but I wasn't going to be that victim. I shot a ki blast through the roof of the demolished pod, flying through the hole. I landed on a lush field, oddly enough having no water anywhere to be seen to feed the plants. Not too far from where I stood, Recoome and Burter stretched and surveyed the surroundings.

"All of the plants look funny..." Recoome said, confused yet again.

"The plants are abnormal, I agree...but they're nothing to the fastest being in the universe!" Burter declared as he showed off his skills of speed. I stepped over to where they stood, lowering my hand from my neck. Guldo and Ginyu came to my vision as Ginyu noticed me.

"You didn't die already. Hmm. Good."

I gave him a look of confusion. "Why would I already be dead, sir?"

Ginyu remained neutral other than a chuckle. "This planet."

"...Sir...?"

"Pay attention, monkey boy! What kind of Saiyan doesn't inspect his surroundings and understand what he's dealing with? You wouldn't be able to fulfill Frieza's orders, otherwise!"

"I inspected the surroundings, but what much difference is there, sir?"

"Look around! There isn't a speck of water!" Ginyu scolded. "Idiotic monkey, do you get it now?"

I kept my crude words to myself, only allowing myself a glare. "And if there is no water, why does it matter...?"

"Sir! Do not forget that I am above an idiotic monkey like you. I would have you call me 'master', but Lord Frieza reserves that title. Anyway, do you understand, Jeice?"

The red-skinned one stood straight and saluted. "Yes, captain!"

"Then explain to this...teenage monkey what it is!" Ginyu crossed his arms. "His brain is too small to understand it, obviously." My glare intensified.

"Yes, captain! Now listen up, monkey runt! Wot we got here is a planet full o' venomous plants. Any planet whose got plants without water feed off blood, like! Thus they intoxicate blood while taking yours!"

It never crossed my mind that there were such poisonous plants, but I nodded.

"Thank goodness you understood at least that! Now, Jeice, Burter, Guldo, Recoome! Search the place for any inhabitants!" Ginyu commanded.

"Captain, what will the monkey do?" Burter asked while flexing. I rolled my eyes without notice. Idiot.

"I'm going to search the other half by myself. The monkey will have to stay with me, due to his incompetence," the captain snarled. I growled quietly, Ginyu's attention snapping to mine. I didn't flinch or anything. Ginyu scowled, turning to the rest. "Go!" The four flew off after doing their little "dance," following their orders. Ginyu turned to me.

"Let's go, monkey. Don't fall behind." Ginyu flew up into the air, blasting off. He was fast; I could give him that. I flew up into the air, attempting to catch up. I was a little behind, and I could tell Ginyu was barely trying. Damn...if I was ever going to beat Zarbon or Dadoria, I needed to step up my game. But I wasn't allowed to train much, and only given missions of lower-level planets.

"There's a small settlement there. Wait here, monkey." Ginyu dipped low into the sky, destroying the surprised village with one blast. Why was I even brought along when they were obviously able?

Not even a minute later, Ginyu flew back up to me. He nodded to me. "Check for survivors." I sighed inwardly, flying to the ground.

'Idiotic...leaving me to do his dirty work...honestly...' I thought as I went through the village, desolate and different than how I had seen it a minute before, lively and lush. There were several plants around, but they had no thorns. Either these were different than the plants I saw, or the civilians cut them off to make sure they wouldn't be poisoned. The houses that stood were now in ruins, and barely anything remained. Dust blew past and dried my throat when I breathed, the feeling of death now physical.

"Don't dawdle!" Ginyu shouted. I wanted to fly up and kick him where a man would cringe, but I only went off and searched. It was for the sake of my plan to remain on their good side...

A good hour later, I finished inspecting all the area of the demolished village and the inner space. I found not one clue of living life, nor any on my scouter. Either someone was really good at hiding and can somehow mask their energy, or there was no one left. I turned to look up at Ginyu, but it appeared he had left. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. But then I stopped. If he had flown back to the others, his energy would have appeared on my scouter. Either he had somehow gotten to his group without my notice or my scouter was damaged.

I turned in a full circle, not seeing a sign of any life. I was puzzled. It wouldn't make sense for the Ginyu Force to suddenly attack me, nor for them to abandon me...what was going on?

My breath was halted and I was left to fight for it when an arm wrapped around my neck silently and choked me, my throat on fire. The blue skin was obvious; it was Burter. He obviously waited for me to turn and use his speed to come behind me. When I had turned in a circle, I should have seen him - but why was he attacking me?

Burter pressed harder as I tried multiple times to pry myself free and hit him hard in the stomach. I could hear him chuckle as I was released. I fell to my knees, coughing violently and sucking in breaths of air. I held my throat as I continued to cough and breathe, then seeing Jeice's boots land in front of me.

"Yeesh, are you sure he planned that?" Jeice asked in his accent.

"Yeah. I heard him," Guldo say from my right. "He wanted to kill Zarbon and Dodoria. Ha! The monkey really thought he could even land a blow!" Guldo burst out laughing.

How did he know?! I never said my intentions aloud! How did the lowest of the group know? He wasn't even near me this whole time.

"He hates all of us too...ha..! He actually thought of hurting our captain!" Guldo added in-between laughs.

"How stupid!" Recoome jeered. I clenched my hands into fists as I gritted my teeth. 'Idiots...damn them...' I thought venomously.

"He's even calling us idiots as...as we speak!" Guldo spewed. I had enough of that four-eyed freak. In a flash of speed, I stood and made a blow to his face. Or at least, that's what I thought happened.

When I thought I had hit him, I had really been hit hard to the left in a matter of nanoseconds. I hadn't even realized it; it was almost as if my mind was still taking the trip to realize I had been dealt a blow. When it had caught up to my flying body, I had already hit the ground in a bed of flowers with white petals. A vine was next to me, the thorns not cut. Luckily I didn't get impaled by the venomous plant, and I flew back up, returning to the Ginyu Force. Before I could reach them, however, a powerful blow hit my back and sent me to the dirt. The breath was knocked out of me as I was yet again in a bed of flowers. I coughed up blood, but I quickly got back up. Each member of the Ginyu Force, Ginyu now joined by them, froze.

"Captain, what now?" Jeice seemed in shock as he spoke. "Frieza will kill us."

The said captain just smirked. "We leave him be." Of course he would say that. I was battle damaged.

"Good for the monkey to learn his lesson!" Burter declared. Jeice said something but I didn't hear him. Ginyu looked pleased as he watched me. Obviously I had been hit in the head, since I couldn't hear...

Hit by pain, I fell to my knees coughing up blood. My breathing became labored, and both my throat and lungs were on fire. My heart felt like it stopped, but yet I still coughed blood. My vision had long before doubled and blurred, my whole body shaking. It felt like I was having a heart attack or my whole body was shutting off. Nothing made sense. The only words I actually heard were 'Thus they intoxicate blood while taking yours,' the words Jeice spoke. They echoed continuously as my vision spaced out and faded to black, then back to the dirt. I looked up to see Frieza, but a blurred figure. What I remember of my mother and Sartorou, standing in pieces flashed before me as if they were right before me. Michiko...my father...each of them were before me and the Ginyu Force was nowhere to be seen. I doubled back when I saw the angry stares of each of my deceased memories. Whenever I turned, Frieza was there, a dark smile on his lips. I coughed up more blood when my heart froze. This time I could feel it. My lungs refused to work as I gasped for breath. I looked at my hand, seeing it bloodied as if I caused my memories' murders. I wouldn't last long without breath, nor a working heart. My vision tripled, and I was advanced on by Frieza, not the others. My vision went black as my head hit the ground when I went back I fear, the last thing I remember being the pain I felt in my abdomen and head.

I sat up, gasping for breath. My vision was still blank as I inched back. I felt something like a bed underneath me, and I could hear very faint murmuring. My breathing was short as I attempted to get more air, my heart beating sluggishly. My arms and legs felt numb, and I felt like I couldn't move at all other than an inch away. Then I felt something grab my shoulder, and I instantly thrashed about. The grip let go of me, and I eased a little, but still tense. My blank vision gave way to blank hearing. I had no sense other than touch. Another hand gripped the bicep of my left arm, and I felt something extremely sharp pierce my neck. I fought and thrashed, and the force against me was beginning to wear thin on its grip. Suddenly my vision came back in a matter of seconds, causing me to freak out a bit. When my vision returned to normal, I saw a number of doctors, one of them a syringe in their hand. My hearing came back very slowly, building from barely audible murmurs to shouting. I was in the infirmary on Frieza's ship.

"Calm down!" One of the doctors exclaimed. I froze, my breathing calming and my heart rate lowering as well. I shook violently in shock of my experience. How was I back on the ship? What happened?! Where were the Ginyu Force?!

Before I could answer my thought, I coughed up blood. My breathing went back to being labored, and I was freezing. I felt limp and dehydrated...spent...

"Vegeta!" A familiar voice exclaimed. I continued to cough as I felt a stinging pain in my abdomen. Gasping with pain, the doctors restrained me as I began to freak out again, seeing more figures than there really was. A tall man broke into the crowd, bald with a mustache. I calmed down and the visions crept away for a while.

"N-Na...Nappa..." I murmured while catching my breath. My vision was slightly distorted. The former general turned to one of the doctors, concerned. I couldn't tell of he was a hallucination of the multiple figures or not - I hadn't seen Nappa in years. Why would he be here?

"What happened to him?" He was real.

"The idiot got himself impaled with one of the extremely poisonous plants on the planet he was on a mission on. His blood in dangerously infected, and he is drained of his normal blood; he is experiencing hallucinations due to the poison, his hearing and sight not the best condition. He's prone to mild cardiac arrests, and his breathing is extremely labored. Lord Frieza ordered to have him cured, just to 'keep his pet,' as he put it," the head doctor answered, though confused with the pet name.

The plant..? When did I land on one...? My mind went back to when I landed on the ground after the blow Ginyu probably dealt me...my symptoms started immediately afterward. I probably didn't feel the puncture if the poison happened to be a numbing plant, the type that you don't feel the pain until after.

I winced, suddenly seeing Sartorou at the door, covered in blood and parts of his body gone as he held the darkest glare I had ever seen from someone. The dark blood dripped to the floor as I began to panic. Nappa looked very concerned, noticing I was looking past his shoulder to nothing but a hallucination. But to me, Sartorou was approaching to exact his revenge of 'the death I caused.' He neared us, standing next to Nappa as his skin began to melt off. He reached out for me as I screamed in terror, forgetting the doctors completely -

I bolted up, alarmed. I breathed heavily in a panic, and I didn't notice someone else was with me until I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I whipped around, thinking it was Sartorou, but my body eased as I saw the gentle blue color of Bulma's eyes next to me. She was obviously concerned. I went over to the wall, the cool surface feeling wonderful. Exhaling, I slipped to the floor of the lab, my chest still pounding from my stressed heart. I opened my mouth to explain, but Bulma shook her head after she sat down next to me.

"I saw it all through your vision," she said gently.

"...Y...You saw him then...?" I said as I attempted to calm my breathing.

She nodded. "Who...who was that?"

"Sartorou...an old friend who...blamed his death on me."

"Oh...well...I suppose I understand a good amount..." I just nodded. That was the worst of the nightmares. I forgot all about my first encounter with the Ginyu Force until now, the encounter that made me figure out that Guldo could read minds and was psychic, also how strong they were. The hallucinations I had then, years ago, hadn't gone away during that time for a good two weeks. Each of them were either shadowy masses or one of my dead loved ones with an evil intention. The remembrance sent cold chills down my back.

"You saw everything from my point of view?" I asked, not looking to her.

"Yeah...since it was programmed to your blood and your memories only. I saw it through your eyes. But your thoughts I was oblivious to, other than that one short guy with four eyes explaining them."

"Guldo."

"Didn't you, Gohan, and Krillin deal with that guy on Namek?" I nodded. "Oh...so, is that how you knew them?"

"Yes."

"So...why was Sarto-guy all...chunky? You know, kinda chopped up and bloody like some horror movie?"

"The Ch'ete ritual..." I replied bluntly.

"Eh?"

"They slowly cut him into pieces because of his father's betrayal...then his father was banished."

"I see...hmm..."

"What now?" I asked as I finally looked up, seeing her thoughtful face.

"I'm going to guess he blamed that on you, like you said?" I nodded, even if she didn't really answer my question.

"But why? You didn't do anything." Bulma crossed her arms as she laid back against the wall we sat against.

"Sartorou assumed that I sold his life to Frieza, that I was the cause of his death," I answered bitterly. I still wondered about my friend's demise as I lived and breathed today.

"Well then...that's pretty stupid." She stood as I did the same, giving a look of surprise. "What?"

"It's that simple to you? Not that it isn't, but..." I didn't know how to explain it.

"Pretty stupid," she repeated. She tidied up the lab and turned off the computer. "Plus understanding your past gave me the chance to see if my invention worked. So technically you were my test monkey."

I didn't respond, wrapped up in my thoughts. Bulma turned without my knowledge, and I looked up to see her concerned face.

"Hey, what's up now?"

"I'm still curious as to why I'm having these nightmares specifically. You gave an answer, but I'm not that convinced with it..." I crossed my arms.

"Hmm. I'm not so sure. My best answer would probably be you have regrets about the past and now your mind is set on that." She picked up a cigarette pack and took one out, placing it between her teeth. Before she could light it, I took it out of her mouth and crushed it in my fingers.

"This started when I was sick."

"You're still sick," she answered with an attitude.

"I need a better answer." I gave a slight glare, showing I was serious.

"Later. I have some things to attend to." I could tell she was lying, not having a valid answer and needed time to think an answer over. She stepped past me to the door, leaving the lab. Waiting wasn't my best virtues, but I could kill time for now.

(BULMA'S P.O.V.)

Having left Vegeta in the lab and having a conscience full of questions, I went over to my computer in the study and sat down in the chair. I left the computer on, though I did nothing on it. I didn't look at the mouse, only rested my elbow on the wood of the desk and then my chin in my palm. What could make someone like Vegeta feel so infiltrated? After all, he's powerful. I don't think he likes the feeling of being overcome by simple nightmares.

Even if he doesn't, that won't fix the problem. Either I would have to scan the internal portion of his brain, probably being easier said than done, or search up a reason since I myself cannot think of a good reason that will sate Vegeta's appetite for answers, much like his Saiyan hunger. But obviously Vegeta tried that; it was too easy to tell. I know I have a specific placement of my mouse and keyboard, and it was tampered with. Vegeta had searched for answers; and I know he wouldn't just have a simple answer for an acceptable reason.

I let my arms drop and fold in front of me as I lowered my head atop them in hopelessness. Even for a genius like me, it wasn't easy being stuck. I sighed. Why Vegeta's mind was stuck on such an ordeal was unknown to me, but I was determined to find out how to determine the reason. It couldn't just start up out of the blue...I sat up and looked at the computer screen. The picture of my family with me as the desktop picture looked back at me. Sighing again, but determined, I went to the hard drive and looked for a specific file of mine. Clicking on a file folder that held a document of information I was taught in psychology, I clicked on it twice and waited for it to load. Once it popped up, it read:

"The trouble with dealing with the death of a loved one or a traumatic experience is when the incident is indelible from our minds. We relive the incident during our waking hours, and find no solace even when those around seem to willingly offer it. It is a battle of knowing how to move on, and not have the pain follow silently behind. Dreams have a way of showing us things we wish for or constantly ponder about."

These words caused me to ponder about Vegeta's position. Of course, there were other parts, but this was the most relevant source from that I copied and pasted into a document earlier on. Anyway, I believed that this explanation was the closest. However, the solution was one Vegeta was comfortable with. I'm more than certain he wouldn't request family help, nor a therapist as the document later suggests. How I would cure Vegeta of his dilemma was unbeknownst to me; helping a prince was near impossible! Especially one as proud as that Saiyan.

At least I got somewhere. If I hadn't, then I'm sure that Vegeta would be more pissed off than normal. Even if Vegeta had searched up a reason, I'm sure he was looking for a medical text instead of what I went to. That might have pissed him off too. Either way, I just had to find a solution for the memory-plagued prince. I got up and got a notepad and pen, sitting down again to plan out some way to fix this problem.

(VEGETA'S P.O.V.)

Honestly, I found no way to fix myself. I was stuck with my past; since when could I forget it so easily? Could it be possible I was willing to forget my past completely and live like a part of me was gone?

As I pondered this, I strived for ten thousand one-finger push-ups. I was only at eight thousand, but I was determined to finish. As I halted the count for a small break, I stood and stretched. Letting out a breath, I went and picked up a bottle of water. Taking a drink, I turned and saw one of the robots Bulma created come racing towards me at breakneck speed. I barely had time to react as it hit me square in the face with a hard blow, forcing me to the floor as I hit the back of my head, vision going black.

Age 22, I sat on the edge of a cliff on a now-desolate planet. My right leg hanging off the edge and my other tucked against my chest, I watched the wind blow the dry soil of dust to and fro over the bodies that were freshly killed. Not feeling much satisfaction for purging this planet of its inhabitants, I pressed a button on my scouter to contact Frieza directly. "Mission completed, Lord Frieza." I didn't get much of a response, but afterwards I was cut off. I just sighed, used to it and the treatment I was frequently given. It was starting to bitter me and my heart. I didn't have much resistance to stop it. I only protected myself, and I didn't open my heart to anyone else after Mi...I had already forgotten her name. Something with "Mi".

As I remained on the edge of the deserted cliff and looking down at the dead and withered land, I wondered how things would have been if Frieza never encountered the Saiyan race. I would have been king of the Saiyan race, my mother and father alive and with Sartorou. However, I probably wouldn't have been taught such cruel truths of the world. But I did regret being handed over to Frieza nonetheless. I probably would have been more crueler without Frieza, actually; I wouldn't have been educated to respect life for what it is, and would have learned to speak out no matter what it was. I would've been crueler than Frieza, or at least equal if I thought about it. I shook my head to rid myself of the thought.

I stood, gently placing a hand on the scar over my left eye I carried from the murder of my mother. The flash of the memory almost made the pain of receiving this scar the same again; the bloody attack on my eye as Dodoria plunged his nails into it. At least I hadn't gone blind...either way, it sent a chill down my spine at the thought of the remembrance. I let out a breath as I saw a familiar shadow loom over me.

"Vegeta, you're covered in blood," Nappa said with a chuckle. He didn't know of my cruelty. He wasn't as badly punished as me; but still punished.

"..." I crossed past him as I made no acknowledgement of his words. The blood I was used to.

"Prince Vegeta?" The term was almost foreign to me now, but I still turned to meet him.

"What is it, Nappa?" I stopped and turned to cross my arms over my chest.

"Nevermind," Nappa answered. I said nothing in response as I surveyed the dead land. An air of silence passed between Nappa and I, and the feeling of awkwardness settled in slightly.

"It is probably time to depart back to Lord Frieza's ship." I uncrossed my arms and walked past Nappa to the direction of the pods. My ex-bodyguard hesitated before going after me.

"Why do we listen to Frieza anyway?" I heard Nappa state. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to him sharply.

"Nappa, wasn't it you years ago that told me that we must address Lord Frieza as his ascertained title? Don't make me correct your speech," I hissed. Nappa was stunned, obviously. As much as I asked the question myself, it doesn't mean he was allowed to contradict himself.

With a neutral expression, I continued to walk back. I heard Nappa chuckle. "True that, Vegeta. As strict as your father."

"My father is dead."

"..." Nappa said nothing. He didn't say another word as he followed me to the pods.

"Go get Raditz. That idiot is late," I ordered. Nappa made no acknowledgement to my command other than flying off in pursuit of Raditz's power level on the scouter. I got into my pod, waiting for the two to return.

Minutes later, I saw the two land before me. They both got into their individual pods and I heard the familiar beep of a connection forming in the scouter. "We've returned, as you can see," I heard Nappa say.

"Alright."

"Do we depart?"

"Wait until I've contacted Lord Frieza." I signed off then contacting our Lord. "Lord Frieza, we have cleared the inhabitants of our assigned mission." Even if I already contacted him previously, it seems that I got an answer this time.

"Do hush, I will prefer to hear details on my own accordance," I heard Frieza answer. I suppressed a growl as I said my goodbyes. Proceeding to tell Nappa and Raditz that we were alright to move on, it took us only a day to return. After our report, being humiliated and having to hold Nappa back from attacking Frieza and I having to compose myself after a certain jeer, I was sent back to my room.  
Already adapted to the darkness of my room, I went leaned against the wall and crossed my arms. It wasn't even a full minute before my door was opened. Looking over to the door, I saw a female with almost orange skin, dressed in a foreign outfit of different colors. Zarbon appeared behind her, smirking. "A prisoner. She will be staying with you only for two days. Do try to keep your hands off, monkey. Wouldn't want what happened last time," he hissed venomously, referring to Michiko. I only resumed what I was doing.

"Yes, Sir." I said silently, uneffected. The woman at the door smiled a little, then looking down at her feet. Zarbon shoved her inside, proceeding to close the door, leaving us in almost complete darkness.

"Oh, it's...dark..." The woman murmured. I said nothing, eyes closed against the darkness. "What's your name...?" I glanced over to her in the inky vision given.

"My name has no meaning."

"Of course it does!" She insisted. I heard her shift her body, probably crossing her arms in defiance.

"Not from where I come from."

"No one cared for names in your race?"

I shook my head, even though she couldn't see it. "My race is nothing now, other than three. There is no meaning to my name, since it bestows no title."

"You don't have to have a title, dummy."

"..." I said nothing.

"Anyway, what's your name?" She inquired.

This female was getting on my nerves slightly. "Vegeta. Formally Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans, but that title was ripped from me."

"You must be pretty weak if you allowed yourself to be taken." I snapped my eyes over to her.

"What?" I demanded.

"It's true, yes?" She said with satisfaction. I could hear and see something vaguely that I presumed to be an orange tail slide across the floor.

"Of course not. I was taken as a young child."

"Then a stupid and weak child. My dear, did you even try to fight back?" I could've sworn I saw her smile at those words through the dark.

"You have no authority over me," I growled.

"Oh, but my dear, I do." Fed up, I advanced and grabbed her throat tightly in the span it would take you to drop a pen on the floor. "Otherwise, you wouldn't show so much emotion. It will get you killed, my dear." She was still speaking, despite the grip on her throat.

"It won't. I can handle myself," I said dangerously.

"Yes, it will. They are using everything you have feelings for against you. Anything or anyone you have loved or even liked is destroyed. Is that not true?" The truth hit hard on my chest. "I can see I am correct by your eyes."

"But you can't see in the dark," I said.

"Oh, my dear, I can. Better than you can." Her eyes had slits like a cat, and then I noticed how her orange skin felt soft, like fur from a feline, the tail the same. The only thing extremely different from a cat was how her face was constructed, almost like a Saiyan.

"You're Castian."

"Indeed I am." She grinned at me as I kept my hand on her throat, holding her against the wall. I froze as she laid a hand on my chest. "The act I displayed earlier in front of that green-skinned man was deceiving, was it not?" She whispered when I involuntarily let go of her in surprise. "That is what you must strive for. A disguise...something no one will be able to see through."

"Why?" I asked hesitantly. She smiled, but not in a kind way.

"So you're not a carcass, my dear." She strode to me, closer than I would like her to be. "It would be suuchh a loss," she purred with a smirk.

"Why...are you telling me this?" I asked with a slight falter.

"So you can live." She smiled, a hand on my chest, her tail wrapping around my waist. My thoughts were sent reeling, deciding what in the world I should do since I wasn't all that experienced in this. I didn't even know who she was. What in the world was she doing? I felt no attraction, of course, but it did get me nervous.

"I'm a stranger to you," I said as I pushed her back. She only smirked, nearing me again.

"Ah, but I could see how inefficient you were in the skills of survival, even after the years you have had here." Her lips touched the right side of my neck, causing me to shudder. Then she backed away suddenly.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"Seeing how you do under...ah...romantic, circumstances. You need to learn not to tell so much about your past. You can't express your feelings so much, also. In short, my dear, you could be tortured by getting close to someone and then have them killed before you. They could use what you dislike to bring it back in every waking hour. You are a prisoner; but you must act like someone with a purpose. You cannot allow yourself to love someone...else."

I stayed silent for a long time. Could I actually develop to be emotionless? It almost seemed impossible.

"If you can kill innocent people in the name of that bastard, Frieza, then you should have no problem in remaining neutral in pain," the woman said harshly.

"Alright..." I said. I crossed my arms. "I never got your name."

"My name is Clara. If we're identifying ourselves, it would be fair for you to know that I was an ally to your mother."

"My mother?" I repeated, surprised.

"Yes. I was one of her, ah, spies, you could say." Clara smiled like before, not a smile of kindness or sincerity. Just of...amusement.

"I don't get it still...why help me?"

"Because, my dear, one of your mother's dearest wishes were to keep you and your brother safe. I have not found your brother yet, as I was interrupted in my search by being imprisoned and probably killed, but I am glad I could at least teach you."

"But you didn't teach me. You only advised me." I thought through what she said just before Clara's smile turned bittersweet.

"Ah, but I am more than certain you will use these to your advantage. You wish to destroy Frieza and his henchmen, do you not?"

"Yes, I do...but will you actually die?" I was concerned, since it was a connection to my mother and a friend, as of now.

"Yes. I am certain." My heart froze for a few seconds at the simplicity of her tone.

"But why? Why are you so calm?"

"I am calm because I have completed half of my mission."

"But only half!" I exclaimed. She gave me a strict look with her feline eyes.

"Keep your voice low, Prince. Your brother is in no harm, I am more than certain of that. He was always a calm person, and no doubt he has made friends. He is out of Frieza's grasp. Your mother said if you were in danger would I try to help. I consider this half because I have not seen you succeed."

"You...you sound like some type of agent..." I said.

"Do I, my dear? Well, all agents I have had in the field have either succeeded or became captured. I have become one of the unlucky ones." Clara smirked. "But I am fine with that."

"You're extremely hard to read..." I mumbled.

"Then put my book up and study another subject. I am to die, I am sure, tomorrow, my dear. You shouldn't grow close to me. Now, it's late. Let us try to get sleep."

"I'm not allowed that luxury," I answered neutrally.

"Hmm, my condolences. Well, I myself will allow the bliss of sleep before I am to die. It seems like something precious in these final hours." Clara gave a small smile before lying on my bed and falling to sleep.

Then the dream went blank. A spark of light, orange and red, something green. A loud sound. It was all so vague. I felt nothing, only saw and heard. I could taste something like iron, something bitter. A crackle...smoke?

Then it ended.

(A/N: I figured there needed to be an explanation as to why Vegeta hides his emotions so much and blah blah blah, so THERE IS CLARA! XD And since Vegeta mentions he knows the Ginyu Force on Namek, I decided to add something like it.

It would be fair for you guys to know that the reason I'm so slow to update this story is mainly because I'm juggling between three stories at the moment X'D Do forgive me! I'll try to organize a bit!

Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed CHAPPIE 8! :D LOOK FORWARD TO CHAPPIE NINE!)


	10. Chapter 9: Gaining Sight

(A/N: My, we are getting ever closer to the end, are we not? XD I hope nobody is bored with this, I am trying my best after all! :) I have realized that this is getting repetitive, but we're about to hit a new curve.)

Chapter Nine: Gaining Sight

Waking up in the infirmary of Capsule Corporation, out of my memory of Clara, I let out a breath, glad that the memory was much more calmer. After the two days, she did leave as Zarbon said she would. If she was murdered or not, I had no clue. If she was still alive, I had no way of finding her anyway. Pushing the thought out of my head, I got up. It was dark out, the stars like sequins on a dark veil of silk. I was dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans, different than what I wore in the GR. Getting off the bed, I walked to the window. It felt different having a good rest. I felt more refreshed and like I could actually have some clarity.

The window was open, a breeze blowing through a bit. Laying my hand on the window sill, I felt something I hadn't noticed before beneath it. Picking up the lilac flower, I studied it silently. The thought of my mother instantly came to mind. I never understood why I always thought of her, but what I remember about her was that she always had a scent of the flower and some type of tranquility only a beautiful blossom could offer. It was as if every thing I remembered of her was given in that single flower. It was hard to think I never mourned for her death, ever really seemed to miss her. My mother was a fragile but strong woman, and it seemed to dishonor her by not even remembering what she looked like, most of her just shown in the locket that hung around my neck. After each memory with her, I seemed to forget her again. I laid the flower down, stepping away from the window and towards the door. I left the infirmary and to the kitchen, seeing a few containers of what the rest most likely had for dinner.

"Finally you're awake."

Turning to the familiar voice, I saw Bulma. I rolled my eyes. It seemed she was everywhere nowadays. Where was Trunks for Christ's sake?

"Yes, I'm awake. What of it?" I asked, turning my attention to reheating my dinner.

"Well, you got hit while training-"

"I know what happened," I snapped. Bulma only smiled, holding her palms up in surrender.

"Alright, alright. I'm just saying you were out for a couple hours and had to get a few bandages. Otherwise, you're fine."

"I know my wounds, Bulma."

"Do you really?" I turned to look at her. She had a serious expression on her face. I smirked.

"Of course. What warrior doesn't recognize a wound?"

"You know what I'm talking about." She crossed her arms.

"My inner wounds are what you're talking about," I guessed, appearing to be successful when I saw her nod.

"You're being hurt critically in that area. Soon you're nightmares will turn into things you think will happen, fake ones. And then you'll be even more afraid of sleep."

"Afraid of sleep?" I repeated. "I'm not afraid of sleep, Onna. I've been sleeping fine."

"No, you haven't. Don't lie." I swallowed hard, but luckily without her knowledge.

"I was just sleeping not too long ago, obviously. I didn't have any dreams or waking nightmares." I walked over to the microwave, taking out the meal and setting it down on the counter. Bulma sighed, aggravated.

"Fine, stay in denial," she said quietly. "But I've been thinking...maybe you can't fix your dreams like you asked me to help you with." I gave her a look of surprise. Her, a genius, not being able to concoct something to solve my dilemma?

"Explain," I commanded.

She shrugged. "All I can say is...this is something you have to live with. You have to get used to it." The bluenette came closer, touching a scar on my forearm. "They're just like scars, but for your memory. That's what makes them memories. You can't treat them like dreams or nightmares, things that never happened."

I stayed silent. She didn't move from my scar, not moving her gaze from the previous wound.

"You have to come to the face the fact that these happened."

"I know the memories happened," I growled, ticked that she found me delusional. She gave me a look that silenced me.

"I understand that. But what I mean is that you have to come to terms with you're going to be disturbed with these memories until you die, probably. These are your scars, Vegeta. These are what you are left with, what writes your story. If you got rid of them, got rid of your nightmares, you're deleting all that you are." Taking a step back, Bulma closed her eyes. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

"...Yes..." I said after a pregnant pause. The tension I felt from her was heavy. Learning I actually had to go through with all my memories for the lifespan of a Saiyan wasn't pleasing...but it made sense. Soon I would learn to get rid of these memories...but not to forget them. To understand and not be afraid of them.

For the first time in our talk, Bulma smiled. It was a relieved smile. "Good. If you do have a nightmare, I'll help you." I blanched.

"What kind of a sensitive idiot do you take me for?! I'm not going to be needing assistance in this! I can handle myself!" I exclaimed. Holding a finger to her mouth to show I needed to be quiet, the heiress gave me a venomous glare filled with daggers. I rolled my eyes, taking the container and a pair of chopsticks to eat it with as I left the kitchen. To my disdain, her obnoxious self came and followed.

"I'm just trying to help, Vegeta. There's no reason for you to turn hostile on me."

"I don't need any help," I repeated, not facing her.

"In case you do, Vegeta!" Bulma declared. She walked in front of me, forcing me to look at her. She was obviously determined. "I'm just trying to help you!"

"Why are you making such a huge deal out of this? You know I don't like help," I growled.

"Because I know this actually bothers you. I wouldn't let you suffer by yourself." She was more softer in her tone that time. I merely smirked.

"I'm not suffering. I'm fighting through. Leave me be, Bulma." I didn't give her a chance to answer, as I walked away, setting down the container of food I had on the counter, my appetite lost. I heard Bulma curse slightly, sighing as I went to go sleep and then train.

I hadn't had a nightmare in a week or so. I would call that progress if I hadn't been stuck with another one just a few moments ago. It was the same one I had so long ago remembering my mother. The same painful remembrance of her embrace and smile, her silky voice and touch haunting me. The exact scream and bloodshed towards the end. I didn't know I was on the balcony until I felt the slight chill on my skin from the wind. It was almost dawn, and somehow I hadn't woken Bulma when I got up. She still slept peacefully not too far from me.

I remained leaning against the railing with only my thoughts and the wind. The sky slowly tried to eradicate the darkness of night with exposing the sun, the ball of light barely breaking the horizon. The clouds had barely a trace of an outline, the soft underbelly of the large masses lightly colored with a golden pink as they announced the sun's arrival to come. I held the locket I was given so long ago in the palm of my hand, outlining the gem and the Saiyan insignia with my finger. I didn't just think about my mother; I thought of the people I knew before I was handed to Frieza. My father and Sartorou, then Michiko and Clara while under Frieza. I still remembered my father's rage when my mother was murdered; that was the only time when he hit me. It wasn't too hard, but I was still young- it sent me across the room.

Thinking of Clara, I wondered how she affected me so much. Her advice still lasted to this moment and kept me alive under Frieza. It certainly perplexed Zarbon and Dodoria when I first started taking the advice, but it kept them from taunting me so much. I stopped the thoughts suddenly.

Why was I thinking this way? Why was I allowing my past to haunt me? I'm a Saiyan - a prince for that matter! I couldn't allow it to just swallow me into nothing...it seemed like Frieza was still winning. As if he still had the advantage on me. It felt like he still had his collar around my neck and I was still attached by the impervious grip. I hadn't realized I had tightened my hold on the railing until I heard a faint crack underneath my hands. Letting out an aggravated breath, I thought through Bulma's words. I should just live with the memories. They were what made my past, what made me, me...

But I didn't want me. Not self-hate type, I wanted a change...not to be nicer, just to rip Frieza, Dodoria, Zarbon, Buu, Birus, Cell...the never-ending list of people who have beaten me to the ground over and over, out of my mind. They reminded me that my title meant nothing to me. That I didn't need the title- it didn't protect me from fatal attacks. I needed the title, though...it kept me sane...anchored to myself, somehow.

All of this thinking I thought would help just gave me unanswerable questions. Running a hand through my hair, I scowled. All of this was impossible. My past was impossible. It almost seemed like it was mere fiction, the spinning of a web that only an author could conjure in the midst of a horrid dream, leading him to jolt out of bed and write the gruesome details on paper. Drenched in the unseen blood of the tale, the readers hunger for more...more secrets of the person in question, just like my thoughts. It was like I didn't even know myself. My mind was unraveling, but I couldn't tell, not even having a clue.

I shivered. I hadn't realized how cold it had gotten, nor that I had closed my eyes to the physical apparitions of the world. Opening them, I saw it was raining, despite it now being morning. Sensing Bulma's energy, she was already downstairs, probably thinking I was training. Not wanting her to find and question me, I flew up the roof, tucking my knees against my chest as the rain fell. It felt a lot better than you would think. It was almost like a freezing of the mind, halting my concerns and the flow of frustration. I didn't allow myself to think. I didn't want to. I refused to move, only letting myself breathe and watch the rain fall.

Most people get sad at rain. I would more rather agree. But right now...the rain was probably the most calming thing I've seen for a while. It was the first time I actually wasn't thinking about my past ever since I got sick. The sun, even if I missed the sunrise, was in the sky while the rain fell, giving the drops of water a small glimmer of color that seemed to dye the weather in a beautiful acceptance of cold and warm hues in one rain drop...two sides of a coin. A balance.

My thoughts were quickly interrupted when I heard Bulma's voice. "VEGETA!" She yelled. "Get down! It's raining! I don't want you sick again!" Sighing, I flew down from my place to the balcony. In front of me stood Bulma, dressed in a simple outfit of a shirt and jeans...and oddly enough, tennis shoes.

"Why are you wearing those?" I asked. She held out a towel she had gotten out from the bathroom to let me dry off with.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go jogging, but it's raining. I thought it would help clear your mind." She smiled. I didn't respond as I tossed the towel onto the bed to pick up later.

"I'm fine. Jogging is an idiotic pastime." Walking past her and her insistent declares that it would help, I went to help myself to the almost-done breakfast downstairs.

This was getting nowhere. I still had nightmares that kept me awake every night, the same insignificant attempts to forget and understand them, all while losing sleep. I hadn't had a full night of rest in approximately two weeks. Of course, I didn't show any signs of my sleep deprivation to Bulma or Trunks, and they didn't seem to notice. After being used to lack of sleep for years, this wasn't new. But I would be lying if I didn't say I disliked it.

Stretching to relieve some type of tension in my muscles, I left the Gravity Room I was previously training in. Most of it just consisted of light pushups and a few punches at air, but nothing extreme. Yawning only slightly, I walked to the large mansion and opened the door. The first thing I saw was Bulma tearing up to some scene of a romance movie. Trunks was at her side, but not seeming to pay attention.

"Oh, hey, Dad." I grunted as an answer, walking past them. "Whatcha doin'?"

Sighing since I had to answer, I said, "Kitchen."

"Annnddd?"

"What do you think?" Out of the room and in the kitchen, I got a small snack. Irritated by the loss of sleep, a headache beginning to make the ranks, I got a few pills of aspirin from the medicinal cabinet in the bathroom, downing them. With the headache, I quickly lost my appetite. Abandoning what I had set out, I went to the study instead.

Opening the door, the familiar stacks of shelves chock full of books surrounded the room. Of course, this wasn't anything compared to the library in the north side of the house, but it wasn't small, either. Removing a book from one of the shelves, I found a bookmark in it. Sitting down in a cushioned chair, I flipped to the page with curiosity. The yellowed pages showed age, the smeared hand-written letters revealing a scrawled and hasty message. It was something of an old diary from history, written in a foreign dialect. The bookmark had something pasted onto it, a note in Bulma's handwriting:

 _"To translate later; greatly intriguing so far! :)"_

I had to smirk at the small face included. Of course it was something she would put. Focusing on the odd letters of the language, I was beginning to fall asleep. I shook my head slowly, hoping to stay awake. I didn't want another nightmare. Even then, my useless attempts of staying conscious ceased. Looking at the odd writings of the aged dialect, they almost reminded me of how Saiyan writing looked. Shaking my head again, I saw it wasn't near it. Obviously it looked familiar a second ago because of my drowsiness. Closing the book and setting it aside, I stood and left the study.

 _"...-'kre..."_ A soft voice sounded. _"Une'kre..."_ I could barely make it out. It was Saiyan, but that was all I knew. I somehow got into a dark room, but I wasn't a child. I was the same age I was in the present. I had knowledge of my family, nothing forgotten. But yet my mind was shrouded, less sharp from a forming cloud above my head.

The darkness of a room made me feel blind. Even if I blinked, it didn't make a difference. I took some steps forward, but then felt something burn my ankle. Wincing only slightly, I stepped back. Faint laughter was heard...slightly familiar laughter.

"You only learn from experience, Vegeta." A voice hissed. "And you must be hesitant about your steps. Otherwise..." The voice sounded feminine. "You get burned."

I scowled, taking another step forward. A shadow darted across my peripheral vision. "Your sins keep stalking you like a shadow...it really is rather amusing, Saiyan Prince."

When I tried to speak, my throat closed. I was mute, and all I could do was say the thoughts in my head. The familiar laughter sounded again. A light-skinned hand brushed its fingertips across my cheek, almost like a dare to move forward. Tch. Advancing again, I got burned across my chest. I winced, holding my hand on the scorch. The female laughed.

"You really are a treat! You remind me of another fellow, except you can't keep your cool. Yet you both wear masks...hmm. It really isn't something to dwell on, but the Saiyan Prince isn't one to enjoy silence...hmm?" A glimpse of sharp fangs appeared, but then disappeared.

"If the Prince remains in deadly silence..." The voice continued. "Then his mind warps back to the memories of his mother and father, brutally killed by the hands of the lizard Icejin. Scars are torn back open, even when he thinks they are long healed. He hides this part of him from his family...even when he would tell most of his life."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. But the mere fact that she was drawing out every secret from my past life like a vampire that was previously starving was gnawing me at my core. I hadn't noticed I had my fists tight enough to draw blood. I felt the liquid drip down my hands and to the floor.

I strained to speak, to say something. The room felt cold...chilled. The voice spoke again. "Ah, wouldn't it be lovely to watch you bleed with two eyes? It's such a luxury to have them, I'm sure." With every sentence, her voice seemed to get darker and darker. "To not have to hide the hideous scar on your face...to be normal...tch. I'll get my redemption for the pain and agony I felt...for the worry my sister and brother got..."

Something about her words seemed to click with me. It sounded familiar. Something about them seemed thick like a poison, a poison I took without knowing it. I swallowed hard. The silence only lasted a few seconds. The darkness and lack of movement made it seem like minutes.

"...You still don't know me. Heh. I'm not surprised. We only met when you were young." A sharp noise sounded near me, almost in front of me. Then an insane amount of pain shot through my left eye, causing me to cry out in pain. Clutching the source of pain, I gritted my teeth and felt blood fall from the same place of my scar. It felt much worse than when I got hit in the eye by Dodoria all those years ago, however. Laughing.

"Aha! This is rich! Now you know how it felt when you inflicted pain unto me!" The female said, still cackling. I didn't understand. When did I hurt someone else this way? I don't remember ever hitting someone in the eyes...

"You still haven't remembered?"

"I...I do..." I lied.

"Aha! Right! I can read your thoughts, Saiyan. You don't even know why you would hurt someone in such a way. Being struck in the eyes is a terrible injury...and a fatal one. Why would you want to hurt someone so much? Who would anger you so?" She mused.

I growled. The blood seeped into the sleeve of my shirt as it dripped down my arm from my hand. It didn't seem to stop. It almost seemed like a fatal injury.

"Ahh, your blood seems to be the color of wine...no...darker. Almost as dark as an eternal night. A very pure, warped red that is misinterpreted to be a dark sky without its stars. It makes me want to rip and tear your skin off to see more...it seems much too rare to put to waste." She laughed, first softly and then growing to a more loud laugh. She seemed insane.

"So many colors have been spilt by your hands! Red, a common color...a dark green...a light one. Even purple. You've created such a canvas of macabre it seems to be more of a beautiful painting than that of spilled blood." The pressure of two hands placed itself on the sides of my cheeks. The blood was gone from my left one, the pain with it. What was this woman going on about? This didn't make sense...it could never make sense. I couldn't speak, shocked by the use of grotesque imagery she placed upon me.

"Ah..." The voice whispered, sounding a lot more near. I guessed the pressure of hands to be hers. "If only I could add more of the dark, unaltered and pure red of your blood. Yours is much more darker than a normal Saiyan...you have the blood of innocents soaked into your veins. Much more than any other Saiyan..." I felt a forehead touch mine, but nothing showed...or it was too dark to tell. "Or maybe...it's darker because you're a slave..."

I shivered, her touch seeming to turn electric and into a static charge. She laughed. "Time flees when speaking. Our...talk has seemed to come to an abrupt end. Until the day I come...my Prince..." A small smile formed itself in the darkness, a hood obscuring the rest of her face. The hood...the single fang that appeared from her lips...the eye, the talk, the way she spoke...it all dawned on me then as she faded into nothing.

Anya.


	11. Chapter 10: Hunt

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"(And we reach the tenth mark. Enjoy!)/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Chapter Nine: Hunt/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Who?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Anya. She's an...old acquaintance..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""And what does she want with you?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""..." I didn't have an answer for her. Bulma gave me a skeptical look, her hands on her hips. Her lips were curved into a frown, but she wasn't upset. She was in thought; she was looking for an explanation from me that would give her an answer./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"That's one thing I like about her. She's determined. Once she's given a puzzle, she won't quit until it's finished. And if it's a difficult puzzle, she might get a bit frustrated, but hey. She's a hot-head./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""And..." She continued. "How did you come to know her?" She got a pen from the desk of the study, deciding to write this on a large-sized sticky note. Her hand remained poised above the hot pink paper, awaiting my words./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I took a silent breath before beginning./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emIt was a particularly hot day a foreign planet called Curos. What was odd about that name was its pronunciation. The "C" was pronounced with an "S" sound, and the "O" was to be said as "OO". Both me and an acquaintance I had met spent a while making fun of it, making our own words from that odd sound, be it her own language or the many I knew. I was around fourteen at the time, still mainly oblivious to just how cruel Frieza could get. I hadn't met Michiko, and my emotions were still easy to bring out. I figured I had time to slack off while the ship was being loaded. My new friend thought the same. She was two years younger than I. She was an inhabitant of this planet, but looked like how a Saiyan would look./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emFor one, her skin was almost the same as mine, just lighter, like how a female Saiyan's would be. But I didn't quite remember how light that was. She had red hair cut in an odd way I had never seen it - it was cut in such a way that half of her head was a mere thin layer of her red hair. The other side was in layers, cascading to almost cover her left eye. It was pulled to the side to ensure it didn't. But that was what made her different- her eyes. They were completely black other than her pupil. But her pupils were what made it mostly odd. They were a bleach white, completely milky in color./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emShe had a single fang that shied over her lips. Three piercings on both of her ears that she showed off to me, each a golden color. She wore a black robe with a hood that was decorated with red marking and symbols, most of them associated with a circle. Her sleeves went past her hands, which she was glad about. She was more of the bubbly and shy type, which actually gladdened me. It had been a while since I had met someone like that, given I was around gloomy and glare-giving soldiers all the time. She seemed to smile a lot. She didn't frown that often. One better part was that she knew how to fight, mainly with weapons. The coolest part was that she has psychic abilities. And.../em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emHer name was Anya./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"What are your psychic abilities like?" I had asked her as we sat on a wall made of a black stone. The sky had toned to a lavender and cyan color, blending in a perfect harmony of pastel colors. The odd clouds made actual shapes, the three moons barely peeking from behind the forms of stars and hearts./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Oh. Well...basically I can manipulate things," she explained, shifting her position. "Like...say your scouter." She pointed at the invention that rested on my left ear. "I could make it read off a totally different number than what you would expect. Say it was supposed to be 2,000. I could make it read 10,000." I blinked./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Really? Can you do that with anything?" She shrugged./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Mostly. But not with living things. The only thing I can do with that is go into their thoughts."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Like...you read their minds?"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"No, no," she said with a laugh. "I can only mess with them. See..." Her pupils disappeared after a moment, her eyes a pitch black other than the whites around her pupils and the reflection of the sky./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Like this," a voice suddenly echoed in my head. I fell back on the bridge surprised. "Ha, ha! See? Weird, huh?" It continued, though Anya's lips never moved. She then blinked, shaking her head and smiling. Her pupils were still gone. She held out her hand to help me up. I discarded it, getting up on my own and getting back on the side of the bridge next to her./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emHer smile suddenly faded. "My sister hates when I use it. She warns me that it could hurt my brain. She's nice, just a little too overprotective. She's not even the oldest. That's my brother."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emFrom then on, we spent the next hour or so talking about her siblings. Soon, she asked about my own and I told her about Tarble, how he was exiled and that I haven't seen him in years. I told her about the very few times we actually interacted with another, and then we switched back to her. Her sister was apparently two years older than her, her name being Mia. Her brother, Kyo, being four years older. That would make him 16 at the moment, Mia being 14. They both seemed nice enough, rarely exhibiting anger to each other. It seemed they were apart of a high group of members in their race, which is why they had their robes. Their parents had long before become sacrifices for something to do with it. When she brought up my parents, I was silent./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"What?" She asked, oblivious to my sudden discomfort. "What are they like?"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"...Were..." I corrected, the subject of parentage still a raw subject on me. She blinked./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Whaddaya mean?"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"They...they both died..." I said quietly, my gaze dropping to the still, purple water beneath us, the odd flowers with soft, white petals floating in its midst. The moons were reflected off of it, and both me and Anya were shown underneath them. My face reflected back an expression of longing back to me, and I could sense tears wanting to break the surface of the water and make my reflection disappear. It stayed silent for a full minute./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"How'd they die?" Anya asked, breaking the silence. She still seemed happy. I envied her. Even if her parents were dead as well, she had told me they had volunteered their lives. My parents didn't. They both cared for me, but their lives were thrown aside too quick for them to defend themselves. My grip tightened on the onyx stone./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"T...They were murdered...by Frie- Lord...Frieza..." Anya paused./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Well. You seem to be hurt about it. Why not just kill him?" I froze. She made it seem so easy. I almost wanted to laugh. Kill Frieza? What a joke. How many times I had already tried many times without his knowledge. I laughed, though it was a dark laugh./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Kill him? Heh...he could be immortal. He's much too powerful for me to go against..." I paused. "And why do you care about my well-being? Aren't you just a young girl who has her own family to care about? Why worry about a soldier like me?"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"You're not a soldier," she said abruptly. "You're a slave." My heart stopped. "Soldiers get paid. Slaves don't. Slaves are punished when they do something wrong. Soldiers aren't."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emThe stone cracked under my grip. My eyes were obscured from her vision by my dark bangs, but she didn't sense any anger from me. If she did, she didn't care. Her eyes just observed me. I could feel it. That made me more mad. She could just observe me while I'm growing more angry, the heat building up in my chest from a dormant fury./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emShe smiled. It was a cruel one. I saw it from the corner of my vision. Why had she changed so drastically? She was only 12. Why would she smile such a twisted grin? Had she suddenly changed her personality altogether? "My...you seem to have a twisted life. Your father killed trying to protect you...your mother murdered in a blood bath right before you...and yet you're a slave to the emperor of the universe, Frieza, where your life is just an outlet of amusement for him. You could die at any given minute...and you know that. Yet you still act so obediantly to his every whim-"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI slammed her down on the black stone, my grip around her throat excruciatingly tight. Her completely black eyes didn't reflect anything. Not even the moon. They were two orbs of coal without any emotion staring back at me. A sick smirk placed her lips, her fang just barely showing. "H...Heh...I certainly ticked you off..." She murmured./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Shut up!" I shouted, gripping her tighter./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"But...it's all true...r-right?" She managed to choke out./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Shut up!" I demanded, my voice close to breaking. "Just shut up, Anya!" My grip had gotten to the point where she couldn't breathe nor speak./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emShe kicked me in the stomach, and I faltered my grip. I lost my breath, coughing. I didn't expect for her to blow such a hard hit. It wasn't hard enough to break something, but it still emptied my lungs./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emAnya stood, her black eyes giving me a baneful glare as she rubbed her neck, panting. She smiled. "Instead of you yelling at me and you receiving my verbal blows of the memories I peeked into..." She crossed her arms. "Let's just settle this in an easier manner." I could tell what she meant. I stood and got into my normal battle stance. She smirked. I was still pissed off beyond comprehension. I didn't care if she was my positive acquaintance before; I was kicking her ass./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emHer black eyes seemed to penetrate mine. They still had their cold and merciless look, the same that was a lot different than before. What changed her? It was still a mystery for me./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI hadn't even registered the fact that she had lunged at me. I blocked her hit, watching her move back. She came forward again, but I ducked, moving to the left. She grimaced, reaching into her sleeve and pulling out a sharp dagger that seemed to materialize through pink electric cube-like formations. She tossed it at me, and it whizzed by ear. It disappeared into the same electric pink cubes when it went so far. She flashed forward, but I met each of her hits. She seemed pretty easy. Anya wasn't that strong, nor that fast. Then I went on offensive. I made a decisive blow to her stomach, sending her back. She slid to a stop, stopping with her back to the ridge of the wall on the bridge. Small crumbs of the dark pebbles fell into the water, the only sound able to be picked up. Her pupils seemed to be a dark gray instead of black now./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emAnya bolted forward, two daggers materializing as she reached into either sleeve, throwing both at me and then having another on her hand. I dodged both, but then she ended up slicing the front of my armor. I somersaulted back, unalarmed. I sent a ki blast at her, watching as she dodged to the left. Moving to her, I hit a much harder blow to her side. I had been toying with her the whole time; she coughed up a dark red liquid on impact. A crack sounded under my blow. I sent her sprawling onto the black surface of stone. She clutched her side, wincing. Up until now she had refrained from showing any weakness. It all came down on her rather quickly in this moment. There were going to be bruises later on; that much was obvious./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI struck toward her, then seeing her dodge my attack by sliding in between my legs, then standing. She was panting now, her dark eyes once again penetrating mine. Her pupils had gotten a bit more lighter, but not their normal white yet. I wondered why that was. Why were they changing?/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Anya..." I said calmly. I wasn't as sadistic as I would be in the future yet. I could forgive still. I wasn't that grudge-keeping at 14. "I forgive you. It's fine...I overreacted." She gritted her teeth./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"I have nothing to be sorry for," she growled, a hand on her side still. I might have broken a rib. "I just told the truth to you...your torture is your own denial..." She took a step forward, another throwing knife making itself known in her left hand, the right hand currently on her left side. She rushed me, and I had no choice but to cause another blow, this time to her core. She flew back, the air most likely taken out of her lungs on impact. She coughed up another bout of blood. "T-That's it!" She choked, standing and making a move directly for my face, knife in hand. She would've cut straight into my eyes if I hadn't struck her own, the blade making a deep slice into my shoulder diagonally./embr /emLooking from my shoulder to my hand, a mass of blood was on my glove and on her face. I guess she hadn't even registered in the few seconds that had passed. I had struck her left eye...and deeply. Her right eye suddenly regained its white pupil...and it began to well up with painful tears. Her right one gave no tears - only blood./embr /emShe pulled back, falling to her knees and cradling the left side of her face, the half of her hair covering most of the bloody mess including her hands. She was screaming in pain, blood leaking from her wound and onto her dark robe. I was frozen. I hadn't meant to do it. I had to protect myself./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Why?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Why did you-?! What did you-?!"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emAnya didn't seem to remember anything. She seemed genuinely confused and in pain./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"I didn't do anything to you! Why?! What made you attack me?!" She demanded. I still hadn't answered. I staggered back. That explained it. It was an after effect of her demonstration. When she showed me her psychic abilities to me. Her pupils had disappeared, leaving just black. But...there was still a reflection and she was still nice afterwards. But then her eyes had stopped reflecting the moon, as if their light and innocence had just suddenly disappeared. If she had always turned that cruel, it must've been a curse of having those powers. She instantly turned that cruel after using them./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emBefore I could say anything, I felt guilt rise into my chest. Of course she had said some insensitive things...but that...nothing came to the pain of being struck in the eye. I had already experienced it nine years ago, but I hadn't gone blind, nor had my eye been torn out of its socket. Even if I hadn't, it was still terribly painful. I opened my mouth to apologize, but I saw a familiar hand rest on my shoulder. It wasn't a comforting touch, however. It was Zarbon./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"What are you doing?" He asked. "You're supposed to be loading the ship, Vegeta." I wasn't listening. I wanted so badly to apologize, but Zarbon roughly turned me away from Anya, who had stopped screaming. Blood had mixed with her tears as she remained in a state of horrid confusion. She didn't even remember our fight. But I wasn't even fighting the pull of Zarbon, not trying to go back and apologize. I was trying to find where her eye had gone and if I could help./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emThe last glimpse I saw of her on the bridge was when she stood, looking as I left. I knew she was still crying. Her hair was covering her other eye, the blood still dripping from it. A hateful but painfully sad look watched me go. "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" She shouted after me once I had gotten so far. I could do nothing but allow Zarbon to pull me back, watching her. She did the same. Soon, she had disappeared in a flash of shadow, her hood over her head. The large crack I had put in the black stone bridge still remained, small rocks cascading into the once-still water that was our last friendly conversation./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI knew she would never forgive me...no matter what I did./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Once I had finished, I stayed silent. Bulma did the same. But after a few minutes, she was the one to break it./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""So...you think she's finally going to exact revenge?" She asked. I just nodded, looking at the floor. "Hmm. Odd...she sounds freakin' psychotic. I don't get why you would feel guilty."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I...I blinded her in one eye when she wasn't even aware of her actions," I said. "I hadn't exactly come to be cold-blooded yet when it came to hurting people...including Anya. She seemed too innocent, yet I had hurt her. At least, that was my mindset then." My voice was neutral. I didn't feel that level of guilt now./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""But she attacked you first," Bulma insisted./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""That's not the point."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Fine. Anyway, why did you tell me in the first place?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Because I needed you to find out where she is. Whether you use neurological technology or simply getting someone to sense her energy, I don't care. We just need to locate her." I must have sounded a lot more desperate than I was, because she gave me a concerned look. I wasn't even that concerned - why did I sound like it?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Chill. We'll find her, okay?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Alright, but I'm not that concerned about it," I stated slowly. She blinked, obviously surprised./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""But you seemed so."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Just drop it," I said with a sigh, standing from the chair and heading to the door. Bulma set down her pen on the sticky note pile she had created while I was speaking, going after me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Wait." She rested her palm on the door, preventing me from leaving. I growled./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What is it?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Did you ever see her again? Anything like that?" She asked, a serious tone in her voice. I rolled my eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yes, yes, only one other time." I wanted to hurry this up. I didn't like interrogations. Bulma just seemed more insistent after my answer./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What happened?" She asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I sighed. "A few years after, I saw her while we were clearing a different planet. She had both of her siblings with her this time, and they all didn't look that pleased to see me. Anyway, we left after only a few minutes, so it isn't that major."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""That is major!" She kept her hand on the door. "Her siblings are probably going to beat your ass!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""If they're around Anya's level, I'd say not. Especially considering the level of power I am at currently." I pulled her away from the door gently, opening it and walking out of the study. She would have to do with what I've told her./p 


End file.
